BTAD Part 1: Between Twilight and Dawn
by Spunky0ne
Summary: After Aizen Sousuke's death, a long imprisoned Byakuya is found hidden in Las Noches...but is his return a miracle, or is it simply Aizen's attempt at revenge?
1. Wreckage

**Between Twilight and Dawn**

**By Spunky0ne**

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**(Someone PM'ed me and indicated an interest in seeing me take on this plot bunny that they found in an unfinished fanfic somewhere, so I agreed to take take on the basic idea and twist it into my own new story. I would say who if I could find the message, but it seems to have gotten away from me…but here it is. Enjoy! And don't forget to review! Luv, Spunky)**

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**Chapter 1: Wreckage**

_Today is the day we waited for…_

_Ten years ago, Aizen Sousuke betrayed the Gotei 13 and came to Las Noches. Before he left, he put heavy weights on the hearts of many. He deceived…and used…and murdered so many people. Along with that, he turned friend against friend, subordinate against taichou, brother against sister…_

_And so, we picked up the pieces and went on…always planning and training and hoping for this day. But although my friends are still at my side…and many hearts today are renewed in hope by the fall of Aizen Sousuke, for some of us, the price has been too high. For some of us, the victory is hollow, because someone who should be here to witness this is not. And after the fortress is cleared and we watch it burn to the ground, I will step into that man's shoes…will accept leadership of the squad that was once ours…and will honor him and everything he was to me by continuing the legacy of greatness we built together. We had over forty years of enmity, five of friendship and one night of passion before he disappeared into this place and never returned._

XXXXXXXXXX

"Abarai fukutaichou," said Rikichi, breathless from running, "Soutaichou has given us clearance to begin the final purge. The way has been opened."

Renji nodded solemnly.

"Thank you, Rikichi."

He turned to the full complement of Squad Six, his hand on his zanpakutou.

"Listen carefully," he said the group of shinigami, "Stay in your groups, close to your leaders. Kill any hollows you come across. Free any prisoners you find. Call Squad Four for any injured…and…if any of you find any sign that points to Kuchiki taichou's fate, you are to report to me at once. As soon as we come out of the fortress, it will be put to the torch…so be thorough in your search for any innocents. Any questions?"

He was met with silence and a slight shifting of anxious bodies.

"Then go."

The groups separated. Renji motioned for Rukia, Rikichi, Yoruichi and Ichigo to join his search party and they turned in the direction of the prisons. It was there, Renji thought, that they might have the best chance of finding any clues. He knew better than to hope to find Byakuya alive, but at very least, there might be a shred of clothing, a tiny bit of residual reiatsu…something…something to give him answers.

The group was nearly silent except for the hiss of flash steps and the sound of footsteps moving from the sand onto the stone steps. They flash stepped to the top and stopped at the doors.

They stood open and unguarded…not a good sign…

Renji led his group inside and assigned pairs to check each cell. He motioned to Rukia to follow him and sent Ichigo off with Rikichi and Yoruichi. Rukia and Renji turned toward the section with the highest level of security and blasted the locked door apart. They walked through the smoking ruin and into the darkened entry room, using small kido spells to illuminate the area.

They found the guards lying on the floor, their bloodied swords buried in their own bodies, their faces twisted in pain. Strangely, the rest of the room was neat and looked nearly untouched. Renji moved to the Guard Captain's desk and searched it carefully. His fingers fell upon a book, which he pulled out and studied for a moment.

"Prisoners Log," he whispered, opening the book.

He scanned the pages carefully, noting the precise listing of the names and rankings of all of the powerful prisoners…the days of arrival, notes on Aizen's instructions, records of care and lists of each one's schedule of torments…everything down to the implements used and the responses obtained…and the dates of extermination. It sent a chill through Renji to know what many of these had faced. He read and re-read the log, frustrated that with such precise record-keeping one name had been left out.

"Renji…"

The sudden pain in Rukia's voice made him look up. She had been searching through a section of storage lockers, each bearing the number of one of the cells. Several at the end were left without a number…and in one of these, Rukia had found the items she now held in her hands.

The kenseiken…

A black shihakushou and white fingerless gloves…

A Squad Six haori…

And the ginpaku kazahana no uzuginu…

Renji put a hand over his mouth and closed his eyes. He heard Rukia give a small sob and opened his eyes again. She wiped at her eyes with one hand, while holding Byakuya's clothes in the other. He moved to her side and reached out to take the clothes from her. As he did, they slipped and fell to the floor. He bent to pick them up and gasped involuntarily at the sight of a hole in the shihakushou top and haori…and the stain of blood.

The wound had been bad…too near the heart…

He quickly scooped up the fallen clothes and slipped them into the bag he carried over his shoulder.

"Come on," he said quietly, "We should check these cells."

They walked up and down the rows of cells, a coldness raking them as they noted that all of the cells stood open and in each…the prisoners lay motionless…neatly executed while still in their restraints.

"Bastards," Renji gasped softly, "If they hadn't killed themselves…"

He didn't have to finish. He and Rukia marked off each body they found in the log book and took it from the cellblock. They moved on, heading toward the officers' living quarters.

"Renji," said Rukia in a soft, choked voice, "What do you think it means that his things were there in an unmarked locker…and that he wasn't in the cellblock…or the log?"

Renji sighed softly.

"I don't know exactly," he admitted, "It could mean that he died before they could do anything to him. We should check the infirmary after the officers' quarters. There may be a record of him there."

He heard another stifled sob and slipped an arm around her shoulders.

"I'm sorry this is so hard for you," he said softly, "I know you and Taichou were on much better terms by the time he disappeared. I'm sorry this happened, Rukia."

She met his eyes with a sad smile.

"I'm not the only one who lost a loved one that day, Renji," she said softly, holding on to his arm, "I know that you only had that one night…but from what you told me, Nii-sama was falling in love with you, Renji…and I know from what you've done, how much you felt for him in return."

Renji swallowed hard, the memory welling up in his mind and sending it spinning.

_Renji yawned and stretched, then carefully looked over the finished groupings for the battle. He glanced up at Byakuya and watched for a moment as his taichou read the intelligence reports and checked them against their plans. The calm, quiet features showed no sign that he had found any discrepancy. In fact, there was even a short nod of approval as he finished. Renji smiled._

"_Is everything to your satisfaction, Taichou?" he asked._

_Byakuya's eyes met his briefly and he nodded._

"_Everything matches the intelligence our operatives received," he said quietly._

_He sighed softly._

"_As long as the information proves accurate, the attack should go well. Aizen will be occupied with his mission to the living world and will not learn of the attack on Las Noches until it is too late. We do, however, need to plan carefully for stalling any attempts for him to return. I have sent a hell butterfly to Soutaichou to ask for confirmation of his plans for this, but have gotten no answer. He is likely busy with his own final plans to brace Aizen in the living world. Hopefully, part of that plan will include my suggestion to attempt to disrupt the crossover points. Doing that will keep us from being overrun if he discovers our plans too soon."_

_Byakuya rubbed his hands over his face._

"_Of course, he may decide that it is too much of an expense of time and men…and that it raises the chances that our plans may be discovered too soon."_

"_Hmm," Renji said, blinking sleepily, "I hope he listens to you, Taichou. I sure as hell don't want to be caught there raiding the fortress as the troops return. They'd rip us to shreds."_

"_Hai," Byakuya agreed, "That is why I offered the suggestion."_

_He studied Renji for a moment._

"_You should get some rest," he suggested, "I need you at full strength, Renji. It will be a difficult battle."_

_Renji smiled._

"_With all due respect, Taichou…we both need to be at full strength. You should get some sleep also."_

_Byakuya nodded briefly._

"_In a minute. I just have to sign off on our groupings. Go on."_

_Renji turned and walked out of the office and into the hallway. He slipped into his quarters and undressed, then climbed into the shower. The hot spray brought life back into his body and he hummed softly as he washed from head to toe, then turned off the shower, dried off and slipped into a soft yukata. He walked out of the room, intending to go make himself a cup of tea, then caught sight of the light still burning in the office. He walked into the room and found that Byakuya had dozed off at his desk, while checking and re-checking the battle plans. Smiling and shaking his head, Renji approached the sleeping taichou and placed a hand on his shoulder._

"_Taichou?" he said softly._

_Byakuya took a quick breath and lifted his head off of the desk, shaking it gently in an attempt to clear it. _

"_Ah," he sighed, "I just closed my eyes for a moment and must have drifted off."_

"_Can't blame you," Renji said, "You've been here working almost without stopping since dawn. Taichou…there isn't any more that we can do. Come on, I'll make you some tea and you should rest."_

_He realized suddenly that Byakuya's eyes weren't looking at his, but had strayed to the opening in his yukata where the tattoos on his chest peeked out. He felt a sudden blush rising on his cheeks and turned away to go make the tea. As he moved into the kitchen area to make the tea, he heard Byakuya walk into his quarters. Picking up the prepared cups of tea, he returned down the hallway and knocked on the door._

"_Come in," Byakuya answered softly._

_Renji opened the door and walked inside. His eyes rose and he almost dropped the tray as he realized that he had gotten a glimpse of his taichou's slender, beautiful body as he closed his yukata. He tried to look as though he hadn't noticed and set the tea on the nightstand, then waited for Byakuya to slip into his bed before handing him one of the cups. He was still thinking about that moment…that sudden sight of Byakuya's body, and it distracted him just enough to spill the tea onto Byakuya's hand. Byakuya flinched and made a soft, pained gasp._

"_Taichou, I'm sorry!" Renji said, taking the tea and setting it down on the nightstand. _

_He took Byakuya's hand and quickly studied it, then sent healing energy into the reddened area. The noble sat quietly, allowing Renji to heal him. Renji was surprised at his silence as the healing continued and looked up at him. The way Byakuya was looking at him send a shiver through him. The dark gray eyes were wide and curious…not at all as serious and focused as usual…but then they were both tired and…_

_He looked down and realized that he was done with the healing, yet still holding Byakuya's hand. The gray eyes were alive and gazing warmly into his._

"_D-does it hurt?" he asked, his voice trembling slightly._

"_No," Byakuya said, his eyes still fastened on Renji's, "You reacted so quickly that it didn't have time to do much damage."_

_He started to let go of Byakuya's hand but found himself distracted by the fact that Byakuya's yukata had opened wider at the top, revealing the lovely, pale skin of his chest and a pink nipple. Renji swallowed hard and forced his hand to release Byakuya's. He stood and started to turn away._

"_I'm really sorry, Taichou," he said, starting toward the door._

"_Renji," said Byakuya, "You've forgotten your tea."_

_Renji turned back, embarrassed, starting toward the nightstand, but then realizing that the cup was now in Byakuya's extended hand._

"_Do try not to spill it," he said in a very soft voice._

_Renji reached for the cup and took it from Byakuya, feeling a shiver of warmth pass through him as his hand touched Byakuya's. He lifted the tea to his lips and drank a sip. Byakuya's eyes remained fastened on him, watching him sip at his tea, then smile._

"_Let me know if need anything during the night, Taichou," he said, turning away._

_He made it as far as the door, then heard a flash step…and watched the door close in front of him. He was pushed gently back against the door and held there. He felt the warmth of Byakuya's body close to his and his heart began to race._

"_Renji," Byakuya whispered, "Don't be angry with me. I just can't hold back anymore…"_

_Soft, hungry lips found Renji's and tasted them lightly. Renji raised his eyes to meet Byakuya's and saw the uncertainty, the fear of rejection. And suddenly, all he wanted was to make that look disappear. He leaned forward and pressed his mouth hard against Byakuya's, wrapping his arms around the noble's slender body and pulling him closer. As their bodies brushed against each other, Renji could feel the hardness of his taichou's arousal touch his through their yukatas. Byakuya caught his breath softly and started to pull away, color rising on his cheeks. Renji tightened his hands, holding Byakuya close and kissing him harder. The noble trembled and relaxed into Renji's embrace. The redhead's tongue stroked his lips and Byakuya parted them, allowing the other's hot tongue to slip into his mouth, to find his, to touch…taste…and tease lightly._

_He couldn't help but begin to move his hips, rubbing his hardness against Renji's and moaning softly into the redhead's mouth. He pulled his lips away from Renji's for a moment, a look of anguish on his face._

"_Renji…" he whispered, looking tired and confused, "is this…really okay with you?"_

_The redhead smiled and brought his hands up to the noble's flushed cheeks._

"_Are you kidding me?" he laughed softly, "Taichou…I've been thinking about this…wishing something like this would happen…for a really long time."_

_Byakuya managed a tentative smile._

"_I have too…but I was worried…because I didn't know if maybe it was just me…or maybe…"_

_Renji kissed the soft, delicious lips again._

"_It wasn't just you, Taichou," he whispered, between kisses, "I wanted this…with all of my heart."_

_Byakuya pulled his lips away from Renji's and met his eyes hungrily._

"_Renji," he said, slipping his hand into the redhead's and lacing their fingers together, "I want you to come to bed with me…"_

"Renji!" Rukia's voice cut sharply into the memory, "Renji…I feel his reiatsu!"

His heart in his throat, he followed Rukia through the long hallways, turning right, then left, then climbing a long set of stairs. They came to a door at the end of a long hall that showed signs of having been heavily guarded. Renji stepped ahead of Rukia and pushed on the door. It didn't budge. He tried again, only to find that it was locked.

"Do you feel it?" Rukia hissed softly, "His reiatsu…and Aizen Sousuke's!"

"Yeah…" Renji agreed, "It's so strong that even I can feel it now."

"Renji…this is Aizen Sousuke's…bedroom…"

Renji swallowed the hard, blazing fury and kicked the door open wide. They stepped inside and looked around. The room looked neat and untouched. A sword rack on the wall held an achingly familiar weapon and Renji felt Zabimaru sob with recognition.

"Senbonzakura…" Renji managed in a choked voice.

Rukia walked to the sword rack and carefully removed the weapon, handing it to Renji, who slipped it into his belt next to Zabimaru. They searched the room carefully and found half of the closet and one of the dressers to contain Arrancar uniforms that had been worn by the noble.

"He was here recently," Rukia said in a trembling voice, "Renji…"

She walked to the bed and touched it with her hand, then drew it away as though it had caught fire. Renji met her eyes for a moment, then rage burned inside as he spotted the restraints on one side of the bed.

"Damn him!" Renji swore, tears coming to his eyes, "That bastard is lucky he's dead!"

He pulled Rukia close and held her tightly as she sobbed silently into his shoulder. They heard footsteps in the hallway and turned as Shihoin Yoruichi entered the room. She studied their expressions and looked around the room, a deep sadness coming into her eyes.

"Kami," she said, her voice seething with anger, "How dare he?"

"It, ah, looks like he was here recently," Renji said.

Yoruichi nodded and slowly walked the perimeter of the room several times. Renji and Rukia looked on questioningly as she stopped and placed her hand on the wall. She stared at the spot for a long moment, then sent a blast of kido through it, shattering the wall and leaving a smoke shrouded opening ahead of them. Renji stared at her, then burst through the opening and found himself running up a long, winding stairway. He didn't even slow at the door, but blasted it open and raced inside.

His heart nearly stopped when he spotted a pale, slender man lying on a bed in the middle of the room, restrained within a kido field.

"Taichou," he sobbed, moving quickly to the noble's side.

The noble's eyes remained closed and he lay frighteningly still. Renji heard footsteps and felt the kido field over Byakuya release. He pulled the noble into his arms.

"Taichou! Taichou, can you hear me?" he called over and over.

He felt Yoruichi's eyes on him, but kept his focused firmly on the unconscious man in his arms.

"Taichou!" he called again, "Taichou!"

"Renji," Rukia said kneeling next to him, "Renji, we need to get him out of here."

Renji nodded and lifted Byakuya out of the bed, wanting to cry as he felt how light and thin Byakuya had become.

"Damn that son of a bitch!" he muttered, turning and heading back down the stairway, "If he wasn't already dead, I'd kill him for this!"


	2. Submerged

**Chapter 2: Submerged**

_I asked myself five years ago what I would hope for, once it became clear that Kuchiki Byakuya was gone, after our attempts at finding him failed and it seemed that he was not coming back. Of course, when someone you love disappears like that and you feel the empty days pile up one after another, there's nothing you wouldn't do to have that person back…but you always, in those situations, dream of the person coming home the same as when you saw him last. And that is the way I always dreamed of Byakuya's return. Inside, I knew the truth. I knew that the man who disappeared was gone…at least for a very long time…and we might never see him again. But even given the wreckage he would be when found, I just wanted him back alive. I would have given anything. Now, looking down at the reality of his being there, I can't bear to think of what he went through in those five years and what he'll be like when he wakes…if he wakes. Nothing is certain, but the soft, light pulse of the heart that beats inside him. I feel it under my fingertips and I wonder if it's a blessing or a curse to be so strong…like him…as he was…_

_Is he still?_

_Who is Kuchiki Byakuya now?_

XXXXXXXXXX

"Hanatarou, how is he? Why isn't he waking?" asked Rukia, kneeling at her brother's side and holding one pale hand in hers.

Hanatarou frowned and moved his hands carefully over the still and silent form, sending his reiatsu inside and letting it return, so he could read the noble's condition.

"He was placed under a deep, hypnotic seal. Not only was his power sealed away, it seems that this hypnosis has been used to make him sleep when they wanted him to. I can't break the hypnosis. Only someone taichou level is going to be able to wake him."

"Well, how is he, other than being asleep?" asked Renji, taking his place next to Rukia, "Are there any injuries?"

Hanatarou's frown deepened and his eyes misted slightly.

"It appears that he has markings from old battle wounds on his chest and abdomen…and there are signs that surgery was performed to reduce his mobility."

"Damn!" Renji said, closing his eyes in disgust and running a hand over his face.

"It is reversible," Hanatarou assured them, "but he will have to undergo additional surgery to repair the damage."

"So…he'll be all right?" Ichigo asked, placing a warm hand on Rukia's shoulder.

"Well…physically, everything I see can be healed…but…Kuchiki taichou was their prisoner for a very long time…"

He trailed off and continued to monitor the unconscious man's condition. Renji remained next to Rukia, his eyes on his taichou's pale, drawn face. He didn't want to deal with what Byakuya might be like when he woke. He forced that out of his head and focused on the encouraging fact that he would wake…and that his physical wounds could be healed. The rest they would just have to take a day at a time. He looked around for a moment, letting his eyes fall briefly on Rikichi, Yoruichi, Ichigo, Rukia and the others, and Abarai Renji knew that all of them would do whatever they could to help with the rest.

If the rest could be helped…

XXXXXXXXXX

Byakuya floated dazedly somewhere between sleep and wakefulness, picking up distant, half-remembered voices and waiting. Usually, when his mind returned enough to sense things around him, he was dragged to his feet and led down the stairway to Aizen Sousuke's bed. What happened there was dimmed by the drugs pumped into his veins and the illusions Aizen always kept spinning around him. He felt the restraints…touches on his body…occasional pain, but he hadn't the energy, the dexterity or the presence of mind left to object or resist. His existence was what it was…which was nothing…

_Kuchiki taichou, I am going to examine you. I need to know what kind of help you need. You will feel some tingling in different parts of your body as I examine them._

So now he was dreaming of home…

He remembered it vaguely…flashes of images and touches on the senses…pink petals falling…blue waters and sky…papers shifting between his fingers…

_Would you like me to make some tea, Kuchiki taichou?_

He _knew_ he was dreaming or being deluded when he heard that. Aizen didn't know about Renji and him…didn't know Renji never called him that, and that they had become lovers. And as long as he didn't know, there was still one small connection to something that used to be called reality.

He felt tingling on his skin…

His body was beginning to tremble…

And he realized that the comforting numbness that held everything away was beginning to recede. He must have done something to irk Aizen, then. That was the only time the numbness faded and they allowed his body to react to the lack of comforts…

He moaned and blinked, his eyes opening and squinting as he realized, with a shock, that light was reaching them again. It was blurry and the shapes seemed half-drawn, but it wasn't so dark anymore. His lips moved and he tried his voice. He was surprised when he heard actual words leave his lips.

"Let…me…die…"

_Not yet, Byakuya. You have something yet to do for me. When that is done, I promise an end to your suffering. Sleep now. I will return to you soon._

"Sousuke…wait. Don't go…Your promise…you promised I would be allowed to see her…"

The effort left him panting and shaky. Fortunately, he had given up the luxury of embarrassment a long time ago.

"Sousuke…"

_Shh…you fret too much. Let me quiet your mind…come with me, Byakuya. I will ease your pain and make everything calm again._

He felt hands on his face and waited for Aizen's mouth to bite down on his, for that damned voice to fill his mind, to take control…for the hands to invade his body in dark rushes of pleasure and pain…for the deeper torment of penetration…and the betrayal of his body as it responded against his own will. Yes…his will still existed, but it had no power to control anything. He knew that his mind had been affected by hypnosis, that his body responded to Aizen's wishes and not his own. But Aizen didn't want Byakuya to submit completely. He wanted the body's cooperation in the torment of both body and mind.

But, Byakuya noted with a small degree of pride, that approach had left the noble a small place in which to secret the greater part of his strength away…to tolerate what should have destroyed him…to survive and wait for rescue. He had no idea how long he had waited or how long he still might wait, but he waited stubbornly. He tried every time his mind rose out of the fog to see their faces and say their names in his mind. Over time, the memories of them had dulled, of course. But they were still there. He still remembered, and so remembering, he would wait patiently…unless of course Aizen Sousuke ever made a mistake and gave him a chance to escape. But in all of the noble's long captivity, he never had…not for one moment…

But that didn't mean he never would…

So, he resigned himself to waiting, the names and voices and images of his loved ones spinning through his beleaguered mind. Yes, he could wait. He could wait for as long as it was necessary.

XXXXXXXXXX

Unohana taichou gave Rukia and Renji a weary smile as she welcomed them into her office and motioned for them to sit down. An attendant set out tea for them, then left quietly.

"Rukia," the healer said gently, "I asked you here in the capacity of Byakuya's next of kin…as the one he named to speak for him in the case that he should become unable to do so for himself."

"But…didn't you say that Byakuya was going to wake up?" Rukia asked worriedly, "You can wake him up…right?"

Unohana nodded.

"I can wake him, but I will not wake him fully yet. We are still repairing the damage that his captors caused. There were old, imperfectly healed battle wounds, damage done to his vision and to his central nervous system. We are addressing all of these first, before waking him. I did raise his consciousness somewhat during my examination and he was able to speak, so that has not been damaged. So far, we have restored his vision and healed the damage that affected his mobility. We have also scanned his body carefully, removing any impurities we found."

"What do you mean, impurities?" Rukia asked, frowning worriedly.

"His body had been subjected to a constant inflow of various mind altering drugs. He also showed signs of still responding to Kyoka Suigetsu's control. We believe we have broken the control of that weapon…and we are now attempting to clean his systems of the remains of any of the drugs. This part is, however, very difficult. We are keeping him in a state of semi-consciousness to allow his body to work its way free of the drugs. It is an extremely uncomfortable cleansing…and it must be done slowly."

"But he will be all right once you are finished? He won't be in pain?" Rukia asked.

"He will require some mediation to manage his withdrawal symptoms, but once that has passed, he won't be in pain. But Rukia, there is one more thing of a physical nature that you need to be aware of."

Rukia looked back at Unohana warily and nodded.

"You first need to understand the unique abilities of the noble males. The king, when he created his noble lords, wanted to be certain that their lines were well protected, so he sought a way to ensure their continuance. Because of this, all noble males are able to reproduce under certain circumstances. They do not do this in the normal way. They are capable of creating a spiritual chamber within themselves and using their reiatsu…or a blending of more than one…to create a unique reiatsu. The spirit chamber opens and the new reiatsu is released…and it forms itself into a shinigami, a noble child. In this way, even if a noble finds no suitable mate, the line continues. Aizen Sousuke sought a way to force Byakuya to use their combined reiatsu to create a child. He apparently tried several times over the years and failed. But it appears that he was able to accomplish this very recently. When we examined Byakuya, there was a viable spirit chamber inside him and it did hold a developing reiatsu. Under the laws of our society, we could not allow this to continue, so when he was cleansed of the impurities in his body, the spirit chamber and the reiatsu within were destroyed."

Rukia and Renji stared at her, silent and pale-faced.

"Byakuya will have known, both that he was creating this child…and that it was lost. Even given the fact that this was forced on him…it will affect his mental state…when he wakes."

"Wait," said Renji, "How do you figure that Aizen found out about this. I mean…it's not common knowledge…"

"No," Unohana agreed, "It isn't. The only reason I know this is because Kuchiki Nori, the head elder of the Kuchiki clan came to me and told me that the elders had sensed the birth of an heir…an heir that they say was born a little less than four years ago."

"What?" Rukia and Renji whispered together.

"The Kuchiki elders can sense when an heir is born. They sensed it, and realized that Byakuya must be alive. They went to Soutaichou at that point and though they did not say how they knew…they did tell him that the search for Byakuya must continue."

"Which explains why they were so supportive of Rukia and me while we were looking for him all of that time," said Renji, nodding.

"I do not know if the heir lives, but there is something you should know. The elders are also able to read the lineage of the heir, when one is born. The child born to Byakuya during his captivity was not Aizen Sousuke's. Renji…the child was yours."

"Mine?" Renji whispered, his eyes wide, "Are you….sure?"

"The elders say that there is no mistaking this. The child born was yours. I believe that when the child was born, Aizen decided to use the process to make a child of his own. He somehow manipulated Byakuya into cooperating. My suspicion, knowing Aizen Sousuke as I do…is that he used the child Byakuya bore to coerce him into this."

"Does that mean that…he kept the heir alive? Our kid could be alive?" Renji whispered.

"It is difficult to say," Unohana replied, "Aizen is dead and Las Noches is gone. We have no way of knowing for certain. But it was important to tell you about this because it will affect his recovery."

"Poor Nii-sama," whispered Rukia, wiping tears from her eyes.

"Yeah," Renji sighed, "as if it wasn't hard enough being Aizen's prisoner for all of that time…add to it…this. Kami…he's going to be a mess…"

"So as you see," Unohana continued, "it is not his physical state that is of the greatest concern now. Kuchiki taichou was held as Aizen Sousuke's prisoner for an extended period of time. Such periods of captivity place great strain, not just on a person's body, but on the mind as well. Add to this, the added strain of the situation with his child…and Aizen forcing him to agree to bear another…Many things will wear on his mind once he wakes. I want you two to be prepared. It will be difficult for everyone involved. I have met with the Kuchiki elders and they have assigned a counselor to aid Byakuya in his recovery. His name is Hiromi."

Rukia frowned.

"It doesn't sound familiar. I know most of the house medical staff…and I don't know him."

"He used to be a member of Squad Two…until he was captured and detained by Aizen's forces. He was eventually able to escape. He went through a difficult recovery and afterward, left Squad Two and joined my counseling staff. Most recently, he was stationed at our base in Hueco Mundo. The clan recalled him to serve as Byakuya's counselor."

"So he was once held by Aizen as well," Rukia said, closing her eyes for a moment, "I suppose that will give him good insight into Byakuya's mind. He will need someone like that."

"He will also need his family," the healer added, "As much as a good counselor can do, it is also necessary for his loved ones to gather around him and help him to regain his bearings here. I believe that if the two of you work with Hiromi, you can help Byakuya to adjust. So I have asked him here to meet you."

She left the room for a moment, then returned with a youthful, gentle looking shinigami of medium build. Wide brown eyes peeked out from beneath a fall of brown hair that he seemed unable to keep from falling down over the right side of his face. He wore a calm, friendly expression and greeted the two warmly.

"Welcome back, Hiromi," Unohana said, smiling, "This is Byakuya's sister, Rukia…and his fukutaichou, Abarai Renji."

The counselor bowed and shook their hands.

"I am pleased to meet the both of you," Hiromi said pleasantly, "I know the circumstances are difficult, but I believe that we will be able to help your brother settle back in and become comfortable with his life here again."

"I am so glad you are here," sighed Rukia, "I am very worried about Nii-sama. He has so much to deal with."

"Well," Hiromi said, smiling at her, "I will help your brother to the best of my ability. And given my past history, I believe that no one will understand Byakuya's state of mind as I do."

He turned to Unohana.

"When will you be waking him?" he asked.

"I was just informed by my staff that they are ready to wake him now," the healer told him, "I just wanted you to have a chance to meet first and to discuss how to handle his waking."

"Ah, very well."

He turned to Rukia and Renji.

"When he wakes, he will likely be disoriented. He may recognize this place and our faces, but remembering that Aizen will have tormented him with illusions, he may not believe what he sees. It will just take him time to look closely…until he sees the small details…the things that even Aizen Sousuke could not reproduce with illusion. Now…while he does that, you must show no surprise or dismay at his responses. However he responds to you, remain calm. If you feel your control slipping, leave the room and let me deal with it…understand?"

Rukia and Renji nodded.

"Okay…then, I believe we are ready, Unohana taichou. Please, will you show us to Byakuya?"

"Come this way," she said, leading them out of the room.


	3. Waking

**Chapter 3: Waking**

**_There's something about falling in love…the forging of a new language between souls. It's a language that encompasses the whole person. And while words are exchanged, something happens with the words. They are joined with the language of the body, the ways of touch, the binding of tastes and scents, the intricacies of tone and the unmistakable new depths in the lover's eyes. And once those things are learned, they are always remembered…even when the love has faded…perhaps because love never truly dies…_**

**XXXXXXXXXX**

It was the first time since his capture that Byakuya remembered waking and not being in some kind of restraints. He imagined that it really made some kind of sense. Submerged beneath the sea of drugs they pumped into him and surrounded by so many illusions that he couldn't tell up from down, he was likely to injure or kill himself even if he managed to get onto his feet. Because he couldn't trust anything his senses told him. And that made the world around him a horrendously dangerous place.

Aizen wanted him to be afraid…

But Aizen Sousuke seemed to have gotten tremendously careless. Though his powers remained sealed away, his body lay in what appeared to be the healing center in the fourth division…and there were no restraints…and his head felt clear. His vision was no longer blurred and distorted.

He might have been tempted to escape, but before he could move, a sharp pain in his abdomen dragged a gasping cry from his chest. He sat up and immediately doubled over. And while he sat, bent over forward and clutching his midsection, it occurred to him _why_ the pain was there.

_Oh kami, not again! He'll kill her this time…_

The misery of what was happening set him in motion before he quite knew what happened. He was on his feet and moving toward the window. Halfway there, he realized that his legs no longer buckled beneath him when he walked. Adrenaline took over, making his heart race wildly and carrying him forward, out the window and onto the ledge. He was amazed at the detail in this illusion…the chill in the air, the clarity of the sky and clouds…He felt tears in his eyes.

_I must have made him furious, losing his child again. I told him that it wouldn't work…that not even his illusions could overcome the basic facts of how a noble male's reproductive system works. It is more than an act of will. I only managed it the first time because I was desperate to hang on to some part of Renji when I was captured. He can pretend and set up all of the illusions he wants, but we will not be successful…and because of this, he will kill her. He is going to kill Akane. Perhaps he already has…I don't feel her reiatsu anywhere…That must be it, then. He killed her and locked my mind away here as punishment…and still, when he is done punishing me, he will force me to try again. He doesn't understand at all…_

And suddenly, he couldn't stand it anymore. He looked down. If only he knew how far away the ground really was, he could be sure. But…if it turned out to be an illusion, he didn't want to hear that sadistic laugh, and that soft, condescending voice reminding him that there was no escape. He heard a voice that sounded like Rukia's somewhere nearby and felt a twinge of pain inside, wishing he could see her again…wishing he could see Renji…Even if Akane was gone, his friend, his lover had a right to know what he had done in those first hours after he was captured. His reproductive system had only awakened when his heart sensed the threat to his life…and when he realized that his body had initiated the creation of an heir, he remembered too, that Renji's seed was still inside him and was viable. So when the spirit chamber opened, he sent both reiatsu inside and felt them bind together. Having a child might have been instinctive on his part, but having _Renji's_ child was a way to bring himself hope. And just birthing the child brought hope of rescue…after all, the elders would sense it…and it would renew their efforts to find him.

But no one had found him in the days, the weeks, the months, the years after Akane's birth…and he had only been allowed to hold her once before Aizen took her away. He had seen her on a few occasions after…when Aizen was pleased with him for one reason or another. She knew who he was…he knew, because once when she had seen him, she had held out her arms and called to him. So he knew what her voice sounded like…that her eyes were like his and her hair and face were like Renji's…but softer…

Tears ran down his face, but it didn't matter anymore. He was going to end the illusions, the emptiness, the manipulations, pain and heartbreak. Akane was gone. Aizen had probably killed her long ago…and he had been seeing illusions those other times. It would be just like him to do something like that. But it wouldn't happen anymore. He wasn't going to be recaptured. Whether he stood on a ledge in the desert or one in the Seireitei, the fall would take the pain away. Then there would be no more of Aizen's horrid touch, no more of his soft, hateful voice, no more lies and empty promises, no more false hopes.

"Byakuya," said a soft voice, "Why don't you come back inside. It's cold out there."

The voice was calm and warm, filled with concern.

So he knew not to trust it…

His eyes lifted and he looked into the brown eyes of a man he didn't know.

It's only Aizen Sousuke, playing one of his games…

"Come, Byakuya, you don't really want to stay out there, do you?"

I don't believe you…

"Nii-sama, please…" Rukia's voice sobbed, "Come inside, Nii-sama."

He closed his eyes against the sound of her voice and felt tears rising again. He didn't want Aizen to see how much he was hurting…how much he longed to really see and hear and touch these familiar others, the ones who he had clung to all of this time…

_But thankfully, he doesn't know about Renji…despite how close he came to guessing when Akane was born…_

"Taichou."

This voice was closer…and too familiar…too desired…and Renji called him just Taichou this time.

_Does he know then? Did he figure it out? Kami, what will he do to us if he knows?_

"Taichou, take one more step and give me your hand."

_It cannot be, of course…and if he knows now, he will take away my last anchor. How in kami's sweet name will I know what is real and what is not? I really will go insane…_

"Taichou…I'm right here."

A hand was extended and reaching for him. He caught Renji's scent on the breeze and looked up at him. The redhead had come out of a window ahead of him and stood a short distance away with a hand cautiously extended.

Then…the distance to the ground is enough to be dangerous, perhaps deadly…

"Be careful, Taichou. It's a long way down and your powers are still sealed away."

He looked into Renji's eyes and felt a numbing shock.

_I always thought that if I saw my lover's eyes again that I would know instantly if they were real…I…they look…but can this be? It has to be a trick of some kind. They cannot be Renji's eyes…but they're so warm…caring…loving…depthless, just the way I remember them…_

He choked back a sob and inched away, aware that there wasn't a great deal of space between him and the ones behind him. He was trapped between them and had to make a decision…

"I will take a step in your direction…and if indeed, you are my fukutaichou, then you will release the seal on my powers. That way, if I fall, I can catch myself."

"I don't think that's such a good idea," said the other brown-eyed man, "You are disoriented and in need of treatment…Come inside, Kuchiki taichou."

His voice was still soft, but there was an undercurrent of tension.

"I wasn't speaking to you," Byakuya said coldly, "Now…if this is really Renji, he will prove it by releasing the seal on my powers."

He inched toward Renji and heard Rukia give a short, frightened cry.

"Be careful, Nii-sama!"

"Easy Taichou," Renji said softly, "Just one more step."

_"Just one more step now."_

_Aizen's hands held him tightly and urged him forward. He shivered at the other's touch, but he was so pathetically weak and he couldn't see properly. He had no choice. He knew where he was being led and couldn't bear the thought of what would happen when they reached the bed. He tried to force the strong emotions down, but they seemed to boil up from somewhere beneath his skin and sent cold chills up and down his spine. He felt his knees touch the edge of the bed, then he was forced down onto his stomach and his wrists and ankles restrained in a way that left him unable to move more than an inch in any direction. The position wasn't painful, but what came next would be…_

_The sudden shock of being roughly penetrated brought a short gasp from his lips before he could quite contain it. Sharp teeth scraped against his flesh and his captor's mouth clamped down and sucked hard…but after the initial shock, he had been able to distance himself. He held still, barely breathing and turned his head aside…looking at the sword rack. He could barely make out the shape of Senbonzakura…sealed away and probably screaming for him…locked within the grip of Kyoka Suigetsu and suffering as much as he was._

_Aizen's body gripped his tightly and he felt heat sear his insides. Then his captor fell heavily down onto his back, panting against the flesh he had tormented and sending fresh chills through Byakuya. He laid there for some time after, slowly licking the soft skin along the back of his neck and saying words Byakuya didn't care to hear._

"Taichou, are you all right?" Renji's voice asked softly, "You seemed to go away for a moment. C'mon, take my hand, okay?"

Byakuya's eyes met his coldly.

"I know you heard me," he said quietly, "If you are Abarai Renji, then prove it by releasing me."

"I can't do that…your counselor says it's too dangerous."

"Hmm," said Byakuya skeptically, "More dangerous than falling?"

He moved his feet closer to the edge.

"Taichou, please don't…don't go any farther. Look, I'll release you…just…just give me your hand…please. I don't want either of us to fall."

_Damn you for looking so like him!_

His eyes held Renji's and he slowly lifted a hand in the redhead's direction. Renji gave him a relieved smile and reached out to him, capturing the pale hand lightly in his.

"Release the seal on my powers, Renji," Byakuya said firmly, "or I will go no farther."

Renji lifted Byakuya's hand to his lips and kissed it gently.

"Come inside," Renji whispered, "I've missed you so much. I just wanted to sit and talk with you for a while. I could make us some tea. Come on."

His eyes on Renji's, he stepped toward the open window. Renji slipped inside first and leaned back through to bring Byakuya along with him. He was ready to step through when the ledge suddenly gave way and he felt himself begin to fall.

Renji gave a frightened gasp and grabbed wildly at his hands, holding his wrists tightly as his body dangled in open air beneath the window. Byakuya looked up into his lover's eyes.

"Hang on…I'll pull you up…on three…One, two…"

"My hands are slipping!"

And inexplicably, his hand tore free of Renji's…He felt himself falling in slow motion, then suddenly it registered that Renji had released him from the seal on his powers. He flash stepped madly, catching one ledge, then bounding to another, then flash stepping to the ground.

But he didn't stop there…

He ran from that place, flash stepping down the streets of the Seireitei as fast as he could, knowing that if Aizen followed, he couldn't keep up. He gained the gates of Kuchiki Manor and leapt over, crossing the gardens and disappearing out the back gate as quickly as he could move. He could lose himself…if he reached the waterfall and the land beneath it, he could conceal himself in the trees…

But his breath began to ache in his lungs. It had been too long since he had used any of his powers. He couldn't keep moving at that speed. He slowed as he neared the waterfall…and heard flash steps behind him.

He stopped caring about what he was doing to himself by continuing to move at flash step speed, forcing himself forward until he couldn't draw breath anymore and his chest burnt with trying. His head swam and he was less than surprised when hands took hold of him and brought him down into the long grasses just short of the waterfall. His breath released in hard, painful sobs and he continued to fight the hands that held him, ignoring all of the voices, even the ones he knew.

_They are a lie…_

"Taichou," Renji called out breathlessly.

He turned away.

"Back the hell off! I have him! Just give us some space here, okay?"

He dropped to his knees and pulled Byakuya close. Red hair danced on the breezes and tickled Byakuya's skin as they sat, catching their breath.

"Why did you do that?" Renji whispered against his cheek, "Why did you run like that? I told you it would be okay. Why don't you trust me?"

A needle pricked his skin and Byakuya jumped to his feet, pulling free of Renji and backing away, his eyes wide and flaring. Renji leapt to his feet and turned on Hiromi.

"Why the fuck did you do that? You didn't have to do that to him?"

He turned back to Byakuya, advancing slowly as the noble backed away, swaying dizzily.

"I knew it was a lie…" Byakuya hissed, his eyes losing focus, "I knew not to trust you!"

He started to fall and felt warm arms wrap around him.

"Taichou, I'm sorry. I didn't know he'd…"

The voices were fading away again and he felt the familiar numbness take hold of him.

_It wasn't real…It wasn't real…_

He had to keep reminding himself, because some part of him remained aware enough to feel Renji's arms holding him, to catch his scent on the breeze, to hear the soft, apologetic sound of his words. They were moving more leisurely, now that they had him under their control again…and now that the drug had taken control of him, he couldn't fight back…couldn't run…couldn't do anything.

He wondered why Aizen hadn't shifted back to his own form and begun to laugh at his pathetic attempt to escape. He wondered what punishment he would suffer.

He felt himself being lowered gently onto the bed he had occupied in the healing center, but this time, soft, but sturdy restraints wrapped around wrists and ankles…and a third strap was secured across his torso.

"Do you really need to do that to him?" Renji's voice said from far away.

"You need to stand back," another male voice said firmly, "You could have gotten him killed, you know. I think you'd better reconsider your behavior, Abarai Renji, or you will not be allowed anywhere near him."

"R-renji?" Byakuya managed in a fogged whisper, "Renji…don't go…"

A warm hand slipped into his.

"I'm not going," he whispered back, "no matter what anyone says, I'm staying with you, Taichou."

It was a dream, he knew…but it was all that he had left, so Kuchiki Byakuya held on to it for dear life.


	4. Ruins

**Chapter 4: Ruins**

_**I laid in ruins, unable to trust anything around me. All of my senses deceived, I couldn't believe my eyes when you stood before me, nor could I accept that it was your voice in my ears, your scent in the air, your lips tasting mine or your hand that pleasured my flesh. I ached with desire for you, but could not tell that it was you at my side. I screamed your name into the darkness and heard only silence. Only when we laid quiet under the stars, could we finally feel the presence of each other's hearts. It was in that calm, serene place that, at last, I found myself…and then I turned…and you were at my side.**_

**XXXXXXXXXX**

"Kuchiki taichou, are you feeling better?" a quiet male voice asked.

Byakuya's eyes opened and he found himself back in a bed in the fourth division…in restraints. He could almost feel the life draining out of him again. Aizen had never kept him bound in such an illusion as this without breaking in every so often to torment him with the fact that he had been taken in, yet again. He had thought that cruel, but it paled in comparison to being stuck in this place, surrounded by the people he so longed to see, the ones he had hoped would someday reach him. But they couldn't really be here, could they?

"Are you hungry, Kuchiki taichou?"

_"Are you hungry, Byakuya?" whispered Aizen, smiling, "I know you must be. And certainly, I will allow you to eat. But each time you wish to eat, I will require something of you. This first time, I will make it easy for you. All I want from you…is for you to kiss me."_

"_I would rather starve."_

_And he went on to prove it as minute by minute, hour by hour, day by day, his hunger grew. He knew that it was only discomfort, that going without food would not kill him. With his powers sealed away, he really didn't need to eat at all…except…he felt the stirrings of the reiatsu that grew inside him…that tiny bit of life that belonged only to Renji and to him. While he might not need food, this one certainly did. And though he could deny himself, he could not deny his child. He couldn't let their child die._

_So he laid beneath the restraints, staring up at the ceiling, knowing Aizen would come as he did every day…to take what he wanted…then to tease him with the promise of food or other comforts if he would just return the devil's affections in some small way._

_The door opened and the restraints were loosed. Aizen took hold of his arms and helped him to his feet…and his legs collapsed beneath him…and his head spun._

"_Byakuya," said the soft voice, "you see how foolish your resistance has become. You are weak with hunger. Just yield one willing kiss and I will allow you to eat."_

_Byakuya raised his head and met Aizen's eyes calmly._

"_I am not weak…I am with child."_

_Aizen's head tilted in surprise and his eyes widened._

"_You are having my child?" he said, smiling._

"_No," he said quietly, "This child was conceived before you defiled me. I am this child's only parent."_

_Aizen observed him carefully for a long moment then lifted him and carried him down the stairs. He placed Byakuya on the bed and fastened the restraints then left for a time and returned with an old male healer. The healer listened as Byakuya explained what was happening and placed his hands over the noble's abdomen, scanning the area carefully._

"_The child's reiatsu is healthy…but I would recommend that if you want the child to be born healthy that you cease the drugs you are using and confine your sexual pursuits to those that will not cause injury. And he will need to eat…or he will put the child and himself at risk."_

_Aizen watched as the healer left, then turned to Byakuya._

"_You heard what he said," the leader of the hollows said quietly, "And as I am interested in how this works, you will have no drugs…and we will confine ourselves to more harmless pleasures…but…you must make concessions on your child's behalf as well, Byakuya. You will eat to keep the two of you healthy. But in exchange, I require two things. First, before you sate yourself, you will ask me if I desire anything. And whatever I ask for, you will yield. Secondly, after your child is born, you will bear a child for me…one that shares both our lines."_

"_You want me to give you a noble born child…of my own blood? Are you insane?"_

_Aizen's eyes met his coldly._

"_Do want the child you are carrying to live?" he asked icily._

_Byakuya's eyes closed and he laid quietly, feeling the gentle stirring of the reiatsu of his and Renji's child. He couldn't stand the thought of losing their child. He couldn't lose their child…but…_

"_Byakuya…shall I call the healer back to end this for you…then you will be free to continue being as stubborn as you like."_

_He could feel the pulse of that life growing beneath his skin._

"_Byakuya?"_

"_No," he said softly, "I will do as you wish…for my child's well-being."_

_A slow smile crawled across Aizen's face._

"_Very well then, Byakuya. Shall I have food brought for you?"_

_Byakuya nodded wordlessly._

_Aizen's smile widened._

"_Don't you have something to ask me?"_

_Byakuya cringed inwardly._

"_Is there something you desire?" he asked in a choked voice._

"_Oh, Byakuya, don't be so distant," Aizen purred, leaning down and releasing his restraints, "I want you to ask again…and this time, I want you to say my name when you ask."_

_Byakuya could barely force down the revulsion._

"_Sousuke," he said quietly, "Is there something that you desire?"_

_The brown eyes blinked slowly. He smiled and pulled Byakuya up so that they sat facing each other on the bed._

"_Well…" Aizen said, reaching out to touch his face, "since it is likely that you will be progressively less useful for sexual pleasures, I really think we should indulge now rather than later."_

_He leaned back against the pillows, meeting Byakuya's eyes squarely._

"_I want you to pleasure me."_

_Byakuya swallowed hard and closed his eyes._

"_I thought that…"_

_Without warning, Aizen struck him hard across the face. Byakuya bit back a gasp of pain and kept his face turned aside._

"_You heard me."_

_There was an uneasy silence, then Byakuya's eyes met his calmly. He leaned forward and brought his lips to Aizen's, trembling as they met. His captor's hand reached up and stroked the noble's cheek where he had struck it, then let his fingers play over the soft lips that had kissed his._

"_Make love to me, Byakuya," he said quietly, "and when you climax, be certain that the only word that passes these lips…is my name."_

_Byakuya gave a shivering sigh and released the ties at their waists. He leaned forward again and lowered his lips to Aizen's throat, drawing a soft, contented moan from the man as he worked his way slowly downward, pleasuring the soft white flesh with pale hands, brushes of his lips and gentle strokes of his tongue. Aizen shifted beneath him and moaned more loudly. He sank his fingers into the silken black hair and forced him down lower. Byakuya dipped his tongue into his captor's navel and sucked warmly. Aizen glared down at him hungrily as Byakuya continued the warm stimulation. A moment later, Aizen tightened hisfingers in Byakuya's hair, freezing him in place._

"_If you cause me any injury, Byakuya," he hissed softly, "I will destroy that brat inside you…and then you as well."_

_He released the noble's hair and watched closely as the sweet, perfect mouth wrapped around him and continued to move. He couldn't help but stare at the lovely sight of that beautiful, tormented face as it rose and fell on hom. It sent soft chills through him and sent him careening into waves of absolute bliss. He forced Byakuya's head down and held him there, feeling his body tighten as he choked and swallowed repeatedly. He pulled away, coughing and gasping as Aizen watched silently. As he recovered somewhat, his captor pushed him down onto his back and brought their mouths together, thrusting his tongue inside and tasting Byakuya's hungrily. He pulled away and smiled down at the noble._

"_You must allow me to show you how to do this so that you won't choke like that, Byakuya."_

_He turned the tables, holding Byakuya in place and pleasuring him slowly and languidly, smirking as Byakuya panted in protest, and moaned in spite of himself. He laughed to himself as he felt the slender, lithe body tighten beneath him. He brought Byakuya close to completion, then looked up at him and pulled away for a moment._

"_Remember what I said," he hissed warningly, "what I want to hear from you…"_

_Byakuya held his breath as Aizen's mouth took hold of him again. He didn't want to say it. He couldn't. He released a sobbing gasp as his release escaped him. His captor's hands tightened threateningly on him. The word broke from his lips and he couldn't bear the sound. He tore free of Aizen and leaned over the edge of the bed, retching violently. Aizen moved closer and wrapped an arm around him. _

"_Well," he said softly, "It seems as though you've lost your appetite. Too bad, that. And after you did such a lovely job of pleasing me, too."_

Byakuya met his eyes for a moment, then he turned his head and bent forward, heaving repeatedly until everything went black around him.

"Kuchiki taichou? Are you all right?" Hiromi asked gently.

Byakuya swallowed hard against the sick feeling that rose up inside. He caught his breath as his counselor's hands moved down to loosen and remove the restraints.

"These aren't really necessary," he said softly, "as we've moved you to a safer room anyway."

It was then that Byakuya saw the bars on the windows, the lack of sharp objects, the heavy, locked door.

"I'm in the psych ward?" he managed, choking on the words.

Tears rose in his eyes.

"It's only while you adjust," Hiromi said, reaching out to touch his hand, "As soon as you are well enough, you can go back to a regular room. You have my word."

"Why should I believe you? I don't even know you."

The counselor smiled.

"I am Hiromi. I was engaged by your elders to assist you in settling back in here."

Byakuya's eyes settled on his.

"Hiromi," he said quietly, "are you familiar with Kyouka Suigetsu?"

The counselor nodded.

"I was interrogated by way of that weapon when I, myself, was a prisoner in Las Noches. Granted, I only experienced it once, but I do remember."

"Then you understand why it is difficult for me to believe anything that reaches my senses."

"Yes," Hiromi said, "I do understand. That is why I am here. I can help you to regain your faith in your senses…and I can help you work your way through what happened to you while you were a captive."

He studied Byakuya quietly for a moment.

"It seemed as though you just suffered from a flashback. You did so after I asked if you were hungry. Can you tell me what you remembered?"

Byakuya looked back at him quietly and sat up, brushing the hair out of his eyes.

"Did you have a bad memory associated with eating?" Hiromi asked.

Byakuya nodded.

"But I don't wish to speak about it, just now."

"Very well," Hiromi said patiently, "I will wait until you are ready. Just remember, the sooner you get these things out into the open, the sooner you will be released from this place."

Byakuya swallowed hard and looked up at him.

"Will I be allowed to see my family? My friends?"

"Of course, Kuchiki taichou, as long as none of them interfere in any way with your recovery. You need your loved ones around you right now. I will not prevent you from seeing them. Actually, Rukia and Renji are both anxious to see you. Rukia went to report to the elders on your condition…but Renji is here. Would you like to see him?"

"Yes," Byakuya said softly, "I want very much to see Renji."

Hiromi smiled.

"I will have him sent in…and I will be back by later. You may be suffering from some withdrawal from the drugs that were used on you during your captivity. I will see that you remain as comfortable as possible as your body purifies itself. Just a moment. I will go and find Renji."

Byakuya sat silently, looking past the bars to the night sky. He longed to walk out under the stars, to feel grass under his feet, to breathe the fresh air.

"Taichou?" said a voice from the doorway.

His head turned and he met Renji's eyes warily. He forced a smile and nodded.

"Why don't you sit down, Renji," he said softly.

Renji approached him slowly and sat down in the chair beside his bed.

"I've missed you, Taichou," Renji said in a voice barely above a whisper, "I thought I would never see you again."

"Renji," Byakuya said, looking up at him, "I told you that night before we left for Hueco Mundo. When we are alone, I want you to call me Byakuya."

Renji looked at him doubtfully.

"Taichou…a lot has happened since that night."

Byakuya stared at him for a moment, then looked away.

"You mean that…you are…with someone else now?" he asked softly.

Renji's eyes widened in surprise.

"Oh…oh, hell no! Byakuya…I couldn't…not with you disappearing like that. I had to be sure about what happened to you."

"It's been a long time, Renji," Byakuya said quietly, "I wouldn't expect you to remain alone…really."

Renji smiled and leaned forward, meeting his lips to exchange a gentle kiss.

"I don't want to be with anyone else," he whispered, "I had to find you. I want to be with you…no one else."

Renji curled an arm around him and kissed him again. As he did, he noticed a pendant on a silver chain around the noble's throat. The pendant was a small sakura blossom made of silver as well. He touched it with a fingertip.

"Where did you get that pendant? I haven't seen it before."

Byakuya looked down at it, then back at Renji and shook his head.

"I think it was a gift from someone in the family. I must have been wearing it when I left home. I don't remember…"

"It's cute," Renji said, smiling, "Just had to make sure you didn't get it from another…"

He stopped himself abruptly. Byakuya sighed softly.

"We have a lot to face, Renji. So much has happened. I want for us to talk our way through everything…eventually…but what I have to tell you first is…"

"I know you had our child," Renji said, looking into his eyes warmly, "Unohana taichou told us that the elders sensed it."

Byakuya nodded and took a breath.

"You have to understand…I didn't initiate the conception…but I chose to include your reiatsu in her creation, Renji. I did it out of desperation. It was a way to feel close to you."

"We have a daughter?" Renji asked, blinking.

"Yes…we have a daughter," Byakuya said, his eyes pained, "Her name is Akane. She has red hair and gray eyes…and she looks more like you. Aizen took her away…and I don't even know if she is still alive. Renji…if she is…"

"Then we'll find her," Renji assured him, "But for now, we have to focus on you, Byakuya. You've been through a lot."

"I'll be okay…but Renji, we have to find her."

"We will find her," Renji promised, leaning forward to kiss him again.

"What are you doing?" asked Hiromi from the doorway.

Byakuya and Renji looked up questioningly.

He stared at them for a moment, then shook his head and carried a tray of food to Byakuya. He set it down in the noble's lap and stepped back. Byakuya looked down at the food and then set the tray on the nightstand.

"Aren't you hungry?" asked Hiromi.

Byakuya felt a chill run down his spine. Not wanting to show his discomfort to Hiromi, he lifted the tray into his lap again. He took a bite and chewed slowly and forced himself to swallow. Renji frowned.

"Hey, don't force yourself if you don't feel like eating, Taichou."

"He needs to eat something," insisted Hiromi, "Look at him…they obviously starved him. And I told you not to interfere…"

He broke off as he noticed that Byakuya's face had paled and he leaned forward, clutching his midsection.

"Are you all right?" Hiromi asked.

Byakuya leaned over the edge of the bed and threw up into the wastebasket.

"Maybe you should let him decide when he wants to eat," said Renji.

"Maybe you should leave and let me care for my patient," Hiromi said firmly, "I think you need to leave. I will examine Kuchiki taichou and call you in when I am finished."

"I don't want him to leave," Byakuya objected.

"I understand," said Hiromi, "he can come back tomorrow. It is late anyway and visiting hours are over."

"If he wants me to stay…"

"Renji," said Byakuya quietly, "I want to be able to see you. Just…go for now. I will be all right. I'll see you in the morning."

Renji looked as though he wanted to argue, but shook his head and, glaring at Hiromi, leaned over to kiss Byakuya on the forehead.

"I'll be back first thing in the morning," he promised.

Byakuya watched as he turned and walked out.

"Now then," said Hiromi, "Lie back and let me examine you."

Byakuya dropped back onto the pillows. Strangely, although he hadn't felt tired before, he felt himself drifting off as the counselor untied his yukata and began to examine his abdomen.

"Let me know if this hurts."

His head began to spin and a soft voice sounded in his mind.

_"You know what I want from you before you can eat."_

_"I understand," he said, leaning forward to meet Aizen Sousuke's lips._

_Warm hands took hold of him, turned him and held him down._

_"Relax…allow me."_

_His captor's mouth fastened on his and warm hands pushed his yukata out of the way. He was surprised at being taken with such gentleness…and without the usual verbal barbs. Something felt strange. He shook his head and squinted up at Aizen. His face looked oddly distorted._

_"What's happening?" Byakuya asked nervously._

_"Shhh…" Aizen said, continuing the steady thrust of his hips, "Lie still and be quiet. When we are done, you may eat."_

_His eyes closed and he let the sensations wash over him, carrying him away. Finally, he felt the heat of Aizen's release and hot breath against his skin. He faded out for a time, hearing odd whispers in his mind._

"Kuchiki taichou, you should be fine now," Hiromi's voice said, breaking into his mind.

And strangely, the discomfort was gone. Byakuya opened his eyes and looked down. He still felt Aizen's hands on him…but now he felt hunger…

Hiromi set the tray in his lap.

"Go on then," he said softly.

And Byakuya found that he was able to eat.


	5. Entangled

**Chapter 5: Entangled**

_The difficulty when one is caught in a spider's web, is that movement usually results in becoming more deeply entangled…and it awakens the spider, allowing him to drain you of life. Removal requires a careful set of hands…one to distract the spider and the other to extract the one captured. One must be careful, first, not to be entangled as well…and second of the silken strands that still bind the victim…_

_XXXXXXXXXX_

"So what do you want to do while your counselor's back is turned, Byakuya?" asked Renji, sitting down next to the bed and leaning forward to kiss him.

Byakuya smiled against the lips that warmed his.

"A shower, I think," he requested, a slight blush rising on his cheeks.

"A shower?" repeated Renji, "Okay, a shower, then. How long do we have?"

Byakuya gave a soft chuckle.

"He's making a report to the council. It will be several hours."

Byakuya pushed back the blankets and slipped out of bed, frowning at the coldness of the floor against his bare feet. He started for the bathroom, but stopped and swayed dizzily. Renji laid a steadying hand on his arm.

"You okay? You need a healer?" he asked quickly.

Byakuya shook his head.

"I'll be fine. It's just, I really didn't spend a lot of time on my feet in Las Noches…and with my spirit energy still sealed away…"

He trailed off, his eyes becoming troubled. Renji smiled sadly and wrapped his arms around the noble, capturing his lips and treating his mouth to several deep, slow kisses. As he pulled away, Byakuya felt his power flare softly. He caught his breath, looking up at the redhead in surprise.

"Renji…Hiromi said that…"

"I don't give a shit what Hiromi said," Renji replied, curling an arm around him and turning him toward the bathroom, "I know what my taichou needs…and no nerdy, snot-nosed counselor is going to tell me different."

"You do realize that Hiromi could order you away from me…I am still considered to be too unbalanced to know what I need."

Renji shook his head in frustration.

"Byakuya…you're making perfect sense. You know who you are…and who we all are. And now you know you've been brought home. What happened on the ledge…was just…confusion, because you'd just awakened, and because you didn't know for sure you were rescued. You _do_ know this is real now, don't you?"

Byakuya captured Renji's face in his hands and kissed him again.

"I know I'm really here, with you, Renji," he assured the redhead, "and I can assure you…I won't be walking out onto any more ledges. You have my word."

"See," Renji said, lowering his lips to Byakuya's, "you don't need a damned counselor. You just need your friends and family."

"Especially you," the noble added.

They turned together and continued into the bathroom. Renji reached in and started the shower, then turned back to Byakuya. The dark gray eyes met his wearily and his hands shook softly as he reached for the tie at his waist.

_"You belong to me now," Aizen breathed in his ear, "You're having my child and the two of you will always be with me."_

"_What of Akane?" he asked, his heart racing softly._

_Aizen's lips caressed his warmly._

_"You will see her again, Byakuya, I promise. All that is left is for us to be married and to have our child. Once you have given me your hand, then we can be together…all three of us. Now, come with me and we will make our union permanent."_

Renji's hand touched his and pulled the tie free.

_Do you, Kuchiki Byakuya, take Aizen Sousuke to be your lawfully wedded spouse?"_

The warm, tanned arms wrapped around him as the yukata fell away.

_To have and to hold from this day forward…_

Renji's clothes fell away and he followed the noble into the shower and under the hot spray of water.

_For richer or for poorer…_

Their mouths met again and Renji's tongue dipped gently between his parted lips, touching, exploring, curling warmly around his.

_In sickness or in health…_

Byakuya pulled Renji closer, laying his paler flesh against Renji's darker toned skin and burrowing into his throat and shoulder.

"Renji…" he whispered, "Renji…I'm sorry."

_Will you love, honor and obey him…_

"What do you have to be sorry for?"

_For as long as you both shall live?_

"I only did it because he threatened to kill her…"

"Byakuya?"

"What?" Renji asked softly, "You gave in to him? You had sex with him? Byakuya, I know about him forcing you to have his child. Unohana taichou told us after they cleansed your body and ended the pregnancy."

"Byakuya?"

"_I…" he paused, staring at Aizen with the wide eyes of a cornered deer, "I…"_

"They…ended it…here?" Byakuya asked, his legs weakening, "They…did that? Without even speaking to me first?"

_"Byakuya…for her…"_

"They had to, Taichou. It's the law."

Byakuya nodded, trying to blink back the tears.

"I know that, Renji…and I certainly didn't want to have his child, but…

_"I won't give you any more chances, Byakuya…"_

_"I…I…"_

"He said that he would give her back to me if I…if I…"

_"I will," Byakuya whispered, sinking to his knees._

"If you had his child?" Renji asked.

"Yes…but…"

_"Then, by the power vested in me, I pronounce you partners in life, bound by the ties of holy matrimony. You may now exchange a kiss as a token of your love."_

"He also forced me to marry him…"

He couldn't stop himself. He didn't make a sound, but the tears poured out onto his face and rolled down with the falling water. He sank to his knees, beneath the spray, washcloth in hand and began to wash everything away. As Renji dropped to his knees beside the noble, Byakuya continued to wash every inch of exposed skin, his eyes widening in frustration and his motions becoming more desperate by the moment. Renji felt tears in his own eyes and he caught his breath sharply as he saw the redness rising on Byakuya's skin. He reached out and took hold of the noble's hands, halting the shocking display.

"Byakuya…" he whispered breathlessly, "Byakuya, he's gone. He's gone and so is the child he forced you to conceive."

Byakuya looked up at him with tormented eyes.

"And that means that everything I did, everything I gave…was…for nothing, Renji. He…he was making me wait until our child was born…but then he promised to give her back. I…I…don't know what happened…what he was planning the day you invaded and found me. I heard…voices…outside the room he kept me in. They were killing everyone. They…knew I was in there and they would have killed me also…if he hadn't protected the room so thoroughly. I don't know if she was in Las Noches…or if he had her kept somewhere else."

"We didn't find her there," Renji assured him, "We found no children…and likely, Aizen would have worried that the hollows wouldn't have been able to resist. He would have sent her somewhere in Soul Society…or the living world. Byakuya…we can't give up yet."

He paused, brushing the wet, tangled hair out of the noble's face.

"And as for the rest, I don't care about all that. You did everything you could to protect our daughter. I would have done the same in your place."

Byakuya tore his hands free and rubbed them against his reddened flesh.

"I can't make it go away…his reiatsu…his scent…his touch. I can't make it go away…"

Renji grabbed his wrists again and held them tightly, bringing his face close to Byakuya's.

"You have to stop, Byakuya. You are hurting yourself. If you continue to do this, you will only give Hiromi more reasons to stick around and cause problems for us."

"But he may be right, Renji…"

"No…no that guy doesn't know you like I do," Renji said, pulling him close and burying his face in the wet, black hair.

"Renji," Byakuya said in a whisper, "You're wrong. The person you knew…the one you loved…died five years ago. I don't know who it is I see when I look in the mirror, but it isn't the person I was when we spent that night together. That person is gone…"

"No," Renji said, shaking his head, "I don't believe that…not for a damned minute!"

He took the noble's face in his hands.

"And neither do you! You're just…confused and you're trying really hard to make sense of things…but you're still the same person, Kuchiki Byakuya, and you will know that once you've had time to get past all of this. Just…please…don't try to push me away. You need me right now. And, damn it, I didn't search for you all of that time and bring you home again just to have you leave me now. Don't leave me, Byakuya. I want you to promise me that you won't!"

"Renji, I can't make a promise like that to you. You have to understand…I was forced…but I gave myself to him…and that can't be undone!"

"But it is, don't you see that? Taichou, Aizen Sousuke is dead! Your marriage to him is over. You are free of him…and all of the things he did to trap you and imprison you."

Byakuya shook his head miserably.

"That is where you are wrong. Look at me, Renji. It doesn't matter that you freed my body. He took far more than that…and I can't take it back…no one can."

"We can," Renji assured him, rubbing his face warmly against the noble's, "Just trust me, okay? Even if you're lost right now, you know you can trust me, right? I would never lie to you…and I would never hurt you. You can trust that…right?"

Byakuya shivered and let himself fall against the redhead's shoulder. He brought his still-trembling lips to Renji's.

"I trust you," he whispered, "I don't know who I am anymore…but I know you. And if you want me to promise not to give up on you…I will. I just…can't make that promise for myself yet."

"Okay," Renji sighed, kissing him lightly on forehead, cheek, then lips, "as long as I know you'll stay with me."

"I'll stay with you," Byakuya whispered into his ear, "I won't leave you. I gave myself to Aizen Sousuke to protect our daughter…and now he is gone. I want nothing more than to erase his touch, his words, everything. Can you help me, Renji?"

"I'll do whatever you need me to, Byakuya. You know that."

Byakuya nodded and lowered a hand to gently touch Renji's already aroused member. The redhead looked back at him uncertainly.

"Byakuya…are you sure you want to…get more intimate? I mean there's still a lot we have to work our way through. I don't want to do anything that might hurt you."

"You can't hurt me, Abarai Renji. I know you won't. I want to be with you. I haven't been able to do that for too long. I don't want to wait anymore. You brought me out of the darkness, body and mind…and now I need you to free my heart. Will you do that, Renji?"

"If that's what you want," Renji whispered against his questing lips, "then that's what I want too…just…I don't want to…"

"You won't hurt me…"

Byakuya shifted and climbed onto the redhead's lap, spreading his thighs and wrapping his body tightly around Renji's. He positioned himself carefully, then brought their bodies together, flinching as the pain flashed through him.

"B-bya!" hissed Renji, his eyes wide, "Are you…Why did you _do_ that?"

But he found he couldn't speak anymore. The noble's shaking body rose and fell relentlessly and Byakuya's mouth devoured his as though starved. Renji returned his kisses with ferocity, sliding his hands down the beautiful, slender body that writhed so deliciously against his and holding onto the noble's hips as they moved. He loosed one hand to caress the noble in time with Byakuya's movements, gasping and tightening his grasp as he felt himself growing close. He looked up dazedly into the lovely, dark gray eyes, letting a smile play across his face as his breath caught, his body shuddered…and the wonderful heat shot out of him and into the heated core of his lover. Byakuya's body shook heavily against his and Renji felt the hot pulses flow out and onto their bodies. Byakuya gave a deep, sensuous moan and his lips parted against Renji's.

"Sousuke…" he hissed softly.

His eyes flew wide and he pulled away from Renji as though burned…one hand rising to cover his mouth. His body shook harder than it had while they were making love and sudden tears flooded his eyes. His reaction shocked Renji out of any response he might have had. He gazed sadly at the noble as he fought to regain control.

"Hey," he said softly, reaching out to touch his hair, "forget it. Byakuya…it wasn't your fault."

"I'm sorry," Byakuya whispered, a pale hand falling to wrap around his midsection, "I wasn't thinking…he…he always…ordered me to…when…"

"Okay…stop. He made you say his name. It was just another kind of cruelty, Byakuya. I know that there's no way in hell you ever wanted to be with him like that. Don't feel bad about it. Let it go…"

Byakuya took several long, slow breaths and let his body relax against the shower wall. Renji moved closer, slipping his arms around him again. Neither said anything, but just let the water run down their bodies, washing the heavy emotion away.

After a time, Renji climbed slowly to his feet, bringing Byakuya up with him, then took the shampoo and worked it into the noble's soft, tangled hair. He washed and rinsed it twice, then turned off the water and the two stepped out into the bathroom. They dried off and each slipped into a fresh yukata. Once dressed, they stepped out into the hospital room.

Byakuya climbed back into bed, noting that food had been brought while they were in the shower. Renji looked at him questioningly.

"Are you hungry?" he asked softly.

"Starving," admitted Byakuya.

Renji smiled and set the tray in his lap. As Byakuya ate, he slipped in behind the noble and carefully combed all of the tangles out of his hair. Byakuya sighed softly, his eyes closing for a moment.

_"I want you to look presentable whenever you are seen with me. You will wear an Arrancar uniform whenever you are allowed to leave this room…and you will be impeccably clean and well turned out."_

_Aizen ran the comb through his still-wet hair._

_"It is expected that anyone worthy of standing at my side must look the part," he said, kissing Byakuya's throat, just beneath his ear, "and you look much better now."_

He trembled softly and forced the memory away. He was with _Renji_ now. Aizen was gone…dead. He took another bite as Renji continued to run the comb through his hair.

They heard a disapproving hiss and looked up to see Hiromi glaring at them. The flaring brown eyes moved from the two men in yukatas on the bed to the half-empty tray in Byakuya's lap.

"What is going on in here?" hissed the counselor angrily.

Byakuya's face paled.

"Renji was only helping me shower and eat."

Hiromi shook his head forcefully.

"No…I think more went on than that, Byakuya," he said angrily, "The seal on your powers has been released…and I _know_ more went on than a shower!"

"So what if it did," said Renji, sliding off the bed, "We didn't do anything wrong. Byakuya and I are lovers. If he wants to be with me, then you have nothing to say about it!"

"You had sex with him?" asked Hiromi in a disbelieving voice, "Just how stupid are you? He is in no condition to be going to bed with anyone! And knowing what Aizen Sousuke put him through, you should have known better, Abarai Renji! I said before that your being with him was dependent on you not interfering with his recovery. This is the definition of interference!"

"How?" Renji asked, "He's getting better! He's talking openly with me about what happened. He's working through his emotions. He's eating, for kami's sake!"

"He's eating because you had sex with him!" yelled Hiromi.

Renji froze.

"What?" he asked, horrified, "What did you say?"

Hiromi's eyes narrowed and his expression became smug.

"Aizen would not allow him to eat unless Kuchiki taichou had sex with him first…he revealed this during one of our sessions. He went along with it to protect the child he was carrying."

"I never…" Byakuya began.

"You were under hypnosis," explained Hiromi, "That is how I knew and was able to begin deprogramming him so he could eat last night. _You_ just caused him to have a setback! Now…I want you to leave, Abarai Renji…and you are not to be with Kuchiki taichou any more until he has finished his therapy."

"Renji didn't do anything wrong," said Byakuya softly, "He loves me…and I don't believe he did any harm."

Hiromi took on a sympathetic expression and sat down on the bed next to Byakuya.

"I know he meant well," the counselor said gently, "but we can't have him interfering with your recovery. I can't allow this…it's for your own good."

"Renji and I will not be intimate again until my treatment is over," said Byakuya, "but please do not keep him away from me. I won't be able to do this without him. He is…he's…my closest friend…"

Hiromi shot Renji and icy glare, then softened his expression as he met Byakuya's gaze again.

"Very well…I won't disallow him visitation…but you are not to be alone together…Do you understand?"

Byakuya nodded silently.

"Now, if you will excuse me," Hiromi said dismissively, "I need to speak to Byakuya about my meeting with the elders."

Renji nodded and slipped back into the bathroom to dress. He emerged a moment later and walked back to the bed, leaning over to give Byakuya a chaste kiss on the forehead.

"I'll be back, Byakuya," he promised, "and you send for me if you need me…for anything…"

Hiromi glared at him as he left, but calmed his features before turning back to Byakuya.

"Now," he said softly, reaching out and touching the pendant at Byakuya's throat, "We need to talk."

Byakuya's eyes glazed over and he dropped back onto the pillows, moaning softly. Hiromi quickly sealed away his powers and placed a palm on his forehead, sending him into a deeper sleep.

_"I think you know," said Aizen's deceptively gentle voice, "that you have disappointed me greatly, Byakuya. You know that there is a penalty for that."_

_The tie at his waist released and his yukata was opened by rough, unforgiving hands._

"_You belong to me. You are not to give yourself to anyone else…or else you will be punished. Now…let's see to your punishment…"_

_As the torment began, Byakuya knew better than to let himself make a sound. He disappeared into himself, trying to think of anything else…anything that would keep him from thinking about the invasion of his body…about the searing pain…His mind spun as he registered and quickly pushed away the awful sensations. The pain continued until he was shaking and on the verge of crying out. Then it stopped and he felt Aizen's lips touch his ear._

"_The next time you fuck anyone but me, I will kill her with my bare hands, Byakuya. You will help me with my work here…and then we will return to Hueco Mundo. You will give me the child you agreed to bear for me…and the three of us will live together…forever, Byakuya. You will not leave me again."_

_He dragged Byakuya to his feet and lifted him over a shoulder._

"_Come now…we have something to do."_


	6. The Demon's Seed

**Chapter 6: The Demon's Seed**

**XXXXXXXXXX**

_**When you found me, I was already bleeding and half dead. You took me in and healed me, only to see that the blade was driven into my heart more deeply. I was trained to be strong of heart, but there is no strength to be found when the lifeblood has drained away and when pain can no longer register in the broken mind. You find beauty in shattering me, but there comes a time when the pieces are too small to be broken any more…then you will have no choice but to release me from my agony…or be dragged down with me.**_

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Byakuya felt small, soft hands touching his face and fought the drowsiness that surrounded him. Even as fogged as his mind was, he knew those hands…and the light, musical voice that accompanied them.

"Daddy Bya?"

He forced his eyes open and met wide gray eyes that looked like his.

"Akane!" he whispered, sitting up slowly.

The red haired girl leapt onto the bed, landing gently on his lap. She curled her arms around his neck and kissed his cheek. He rested his head on her shoulder, burying his face in her thick, soft hair.

"Daddy Bya! I'm so glad Daddy Sousuke brought you to see me! I miss you when you have to be in the hospital…but he said that maybe you can come home soon and we can be a family then."

Byakuya placed his hands gently on either side of her face and kissed her forehead. He longed to take her and run, but he knew that Aizen Sousuke would not have arranged this without taking many precautions to prevent just that. He had to be careful.

"Akane, I've missed you too. What have you been up to?" he asked, fighting the tears that threatened to well up in his eyes.

"I am going to go to preschool! Mika signed me up! I am very happy I will go to school. I already know my letters and numbers and colors!"

"That's very good. And Mika is…?"

"Oh, Mika lives with me because Daddy Sousuke is working and you have to be in the hospital so much. Mika is really nice. We go shopping together a lot and she even let me have a kitty. I named him Beautiful Bya, after you. Daddy Sousuke always talks about how beautiful you are. I call him BB for short. He is a black kitty with long, soft fur all over. I would have brought him, but Daddy Sousuke said you could see him when we all move into the same house to live together."

"Oh, Akane," Byakuya said smiling gently, "I think it would be wonderful to live with you."

"As soon as you are well again. Daddy Sousuke says that he has paid for the very best doctors to help you. I hope you get well soon. Do you feel all right now?" she asked, reaching out to touch his face, "You don't seem like you have a fever."

"Well," said Sousuke from the doorway, "Some illnesses do not cause a fever, Akane."

"When I'm sick, Mika makes soup for me and we play games together. Would you like me to do that for you, Daddy Bya?"

Byakuya met Sousuke's eyes questioningly.

Aizen smiled.

"I think some soup would be very good for Daddy Bya. Why don't you go and find Mika? She can help you with the soup."

"Okay!" the little girl said excitedly, jumping off of the bed and running out the door.

Aizen closed the door behind her and turned to look at Byakuya.

"You see, Byakuya, I am keeping my promise. Akane is alive and well. She is happy and well adjusted. You should be pleased."

"Pleased that she is forced to live without her father? That you masquerade as her loving parent? That little girl has no idea what a monster you are! And Sousuke, I don't understand…I thought that you were dead…that Las Noches was…"

He broke off as Aizen flash stepped across the room and sat down next to him on the bed.

"You believed what I wanted you to…I needed you to believe I was gone, so that they would take you back to the Seireitei and put my plans in motion."

Byakuya's eyes narrowed.

"What are you going to do?" he asked.

"Please…I must not loose all of my secrets, Byakuya, but I will tell you this. My illusions were great enough to mask my reiatsu…and they were great enough hide the true Las Noches, while the Gotei 13 razed the decoy and rescued you. And you were so fogged out yourself that even you didn't know you had been moved."

"So you meant for them to find me."

Aizen laughed softly.

"Of course I did, or you would not have been found, Byakuya. I handed them plenty of dead bodies the day you were found, both shinigami and hollow. It was an exceptional way to both convince the Gotei 13 I was dead and to rid myself of some useless prisoners. And I left you there as well so that you would be taken back into the fold and healed. After all, for my plan to work, you must retain your title…and for that to happen, you could not simply stay missing. However, I found it shocking to discover the extremely close relationship you share with Abarai Renji. I had thought the two of you were only friends."

"We were just friends. We might have moved in the direction of something more, but that was halted when I became your prisoner."

Aizen frowned.

"Prisoner is such a harsh word, Byakuya. Remember too, that you were no longer a prisoner once you agreed to marry me. From the day you agreed to be my life partner, you could no longer claim to be held against your will."

"We have nothing that resembles a marriage, Sousuke," Byakuya said, lowering his eyes, "You kept me unconscious except when you wanted to torment or impregnate me. I would hardly consider that a marriage."

"It was necessary for me to set boundaries for you. You needed to understand what was and was not acceptable. I assure you, I have always had a broader view when it came to us, Bya. It is, however, something that must be grown over time. I had to establish dominance…for my own safety…before embarking on a longer term relationship. In truth, that I want this as much as I do came as a shock. You should know…I originally planned to kill Akane and you."

"And you aren't planning to now?" Byakuya asked with thinly veiled sarcasm.

"Why do you think I told her that we would soon be a family, Byakuya? Why would I involve myself in her life at all if I did not plan to follow through? It would be a waste of effort…and I do not waste any effort where it is not necessary."

Byakuya sighed in frustration.

"Why would you desire life with me? I am an unwilling partner at best…and you have done nothing but beat me down from the moment I became your prisoner. There is not enough left of me to make a worthy partner, Sousuke."

Aizen placed a hand on his face and kissed him. Byakuya neither resisted nor returned the gesture.

"I may have broken you," he said, kissing Byakuya more firmly, "but it was merely a means of controlling you. Now that you have been made obedient, there is no reason that once you give me the child you agreed to bear for me, that we cannot live together as a family."

"You mean to leave Las Noches?" Byakuya asked softly, "because you know no child is safe there…not mine and not yours."

"I will leave Las Noches…and you will help me to do that. I have great plans for you now that you have returned to the Seireitei. Once we leave here and you return to the healing center, we can begin to work in that direction. But there is work we must do here, first."

"What are you talking about?" asked Byakuya, staring.

"Simple…I allow you access to your daughter and you and I will conceive another child together."

"Sousuke, I have already failed eight times to give you a child," Byakuya managed in a trembling whisper, "and though the last thing I would ever want to do is to conceive a child with you, each failure sets more weight on my heart. Not that you would concern yourself with my peace of mind…not that you would ever care an ounce for me…but I can no longer bear the weight of loss. You aren't even giving me time to mourn what I lost less than two days ago. I know you need to keep me beaten down…but everyone has their limits. I have reached mine."

Aizen's expression softened and he curled an arm around the noble's shoulders. Byakuya shivered softly, but did not resist.

"Byakuya," he said, touching his face gently, "now that you belong to me…I have no desire to beat you down…or to cause you pain. I do only what I must to see to my plans, but I assure you, I do not wish to show you cruelty."

"Sousuke…there hasn't been a day I've spent with you that you have not caused me pain or shown me how cruel you can be. Why would I believe for one moment, that you would stop?"

"What are you talking about?" Aizen asked, frowning, "It's not as though you are subjected to torture. As a matter of fact, I never once had you tortured."

"You didn't have to," whispered Byakuya, tears threatening, "Your own cruelty caused me more pain than torture could."

Aizen furrowed his brow.

"What…you can't mean…our lovemaking?"

"For it to have been lovemaking, there would have to have been some desire on my part to join you in it. I assure you that there never has been. You have only taken me by force or coercion…never in a way that suggested affection. You do not know the meaning of the word."

"And you do, Kuchiki Byakuya?" Aizen asked pointedly, "You who forgot his promises to his wife…who turned his sister over for execution?"

"I realized my mistakes and sought to correct them," Byakuya said firmly.

Aizen nodded.

"And now I will do something quite similar…but we will get to that. I must ask you first…How long will Renji's seed remain viable inside you?"

Byakuya sighed resignedly.

"Three days," he answered quietly.

"Three days," repeated Aizen, "So…for three days, we will remain here with your daughter. You will see her by day and lie with me each night. For the first two nights, I will seek to change your impression of my feelings for you. I assure you that I am both willing to express affection for you…and desiring to do so. On the last night, we will make our child. After that, we will return to the Seireitei and complete my plans."

"And we will not be missed? Not me? Not Hiromi?"

Aizen nodded.

"I have seen to that. We will have the time we need."

Byakuya shivered again and his voice shook when he spoke again.

"Sousuke, I cannot do this…and…if you truly wished to convince me that you felt anything for me…then you would abandon this. We have Akane. Can't that be enough?"

Aizen stroked his hair and leaned forward to kiss him.

"I am sorry, Byakuya, that I must force this last thing upon you. But I can promise you that I will not ask you for another child if you do not wish it. I need our child to complete my plans. There is, I am afraid, no other way…"

"So…if I were to refuse…"

"Then you would only end your life…and hers…and I would force you to watch her die. Do you want this, Byakuya?" he asked softly.

Byakuya's eyes closed, the agony rising up onto his face. He paused, fighting to maintain control and shook his head.

"Can't you just let her go?" Byakuya whispered, "Will you torment me until there is nothing left? And how do I know you will ever let us be together? You make promises, but they are like your illusions…they mean nothing…and only unhinge me further. Aizen Sousuke, what did I ever do to you to make you hate me so…to make you want to cut at my flesh, tear apart my mind…and shatter my heart? There has to have been something that made you want to hurt me like this. Why do you never tell me what I did to you?"

His head dropped onto his spouse's shoulder and his hands clenched tightly and rested against the other's chest. Aizen's fingertip touched his face just beneath his eye, capturing a tear.

"Bya…" he said softly, "I never hated you. But I did misjudge you at first. I made the assumption that you were what you seemed to be on the surface…one of those stuffy nobles…an empty, cold hearted, emotionless shell of a person…a servant of that vacuous king who sits in his royal palace and does nothing for our worlds but to let them run themselves…"

He released an unhappy sigh and nuzzled closer to Byakuya.

"But you surprised me with who you truly are. You don't accept that the rules of our society are fair or that they should be enforced as written. I know you have to have had your questions, Byakuya. You married a peasant. That means you see the world in a different way than the rest of the nobles. You don't hold yourself above others for no better reason than where you or that person was born. You see the unfairness in our worlds."

"Perhaps," Byakuya admitted, "but I cannot overlook your callousness in using people and committing murder to achieve your goals."

Aizen shook his head.

"Throwing off an unfair system of government is, by its very nature, something that requires some callousness, Byakuya."

"But not cruelty, Sousuke. You indulge in cruel displays of manipulation and torment simply to amuse yourself. Say what you will about your reasons for overthrowing our king, but the truth is…you desire power to manipulate even more beings. And I do not believe that being king will end your cruelty. It is instinctive for you to be cruel to others. Do not delude yourself into thinking you can simply turn a corner and suddenly become kind or gentle. You might wear them as a mask…but you are neither…and eventually, you will always return to being the cruel manipulator you are."

"I know that I have done much to convince you of that, Byakuya, but I think that, given time…and genuine affection, you will learn to see me in a different light."

The door opened and Akane walked into the room, carefully carrying a tray holding three cups of soup. She set the tray on the nightstand and handed one cup to Byakuya, one to Sousuke and took one herself.

"This is my favorite soup when I am sick. Mika makes it usually, but she told me how, so I could make it for you. It has chicken and vegetables and rice. Then you add some spices to make it taste really good."

Byakuya sipped at the soup and smiled warmly.

"This is very good, Akane," he said quietly, "I think I feel better already."

Akane smiled widely.

"Maybe tomorrow we could take a walk together," she suggested.

Byakuya's eyes took on a sad look.

"I…don't know…" he sighed.

"Oh," said Aizen, "I think a walk might be a good thing for you, Byakuya. We will all go tomorrow, then."

Byakuya looked up questioningly.

"We must improve your health," Aizen said, his eyes meeting Byakuya's warmly, "We want you to be able to come home to us as soon as possible."


	7. The Runaway

**Chapter 7: The Runaway**

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**Yours were the ways of control. Your power wrapped around me like a vise, and slowly it tightened, squeezing the breath from my lungs in desperate screams, the strength from my numbed limbs, and the hope from my dying heart. But one thing reached through all of the pain and caused me to straighten against it, to rise up, to throw it off. Love still existed…and even you…could not make it disappear completely.**

**XXXXXXXXXX**

"It isn't your fault, Renji," Rukia said, leaning against the distraught redhead's shoulder and gazing down at the silent, blank expression on her brother's face, "You didn't do anything wrong. Stop blaming yourself."

"Look at him!" Renji half-sobbed, "Hiromi warned me that I caused him to have a setback by making love to him…and he's right, Rukia. Byakuya was in no shape to be having sex with anyone! He's so messed up inside…Rukia…how's he ever going to find his way out?"

Rukia nuzzled into Renji's arms and took his face in her hands, gently bringing his eyes to meet hers.

"Renji…listen to me. Byakuya's setback was not your fault. You are right about one thing. My brother is really damaged inside. Aizen Sousuke has manipulated him so badly that we couldn't just expect that he would wake up and everything would be fine."

"But…he was getting better," Renji said in a choked voice, "We were interacting really normally. He was even talking about things that had happened…and he was obviously still hurting over them…but he was dealing with everything. When he asked me to make love to him…I…I thought that it meant that he needed to feel close to me. It was stupid of me. It was naïve. Because…all of a sudden, he seemed to change, you know? He…just…without even…so I know it hurt him physically when we were together, but I couldn't stop him. There was something odd in his eyes, Rukia…like he was somewhere else. And…at the end…he called that bastard's name. He choked on it as he said it…like it was forced, but he still said it. Then he seemed to come back to himself and realized what he'd done. I brushed it off. I knew he didn't mean it. I understood why it happened. But I never expected it would set him back like this."

"Renji, it…"

"Don't try to make me feel better!" Renji hissed softly, "Don't fucking try to tell me that it wasn't my fault! He was already hurting in a million different ways…and all I did was add enough weight to do this. And now he's lying there, catatonic…and I don't care what you say. I know it's because of what I did."

"Hey," said a warm, feminine voice from the doorway, "You two mind if I join you?"

Rukia and Renji turned, forcing smiles.

"Oh, hi Yoruichi," said Rukia, "Come in."

Yoruichi sat down next to Renji, gazing down at the dark, glazed eyes of the man in the bed and shaking her head sadly.

"How long has he been like this?" she asked softly.

"Since sometime last night," Rukia answered, "A healer came in to check on him and he was like this…"

Renji stood abruptly and flash stepped out of the room. Yoruichi looked up at Rukia questioningly.

"He's taking it pretty hard, huh?" she asked, reaching out to touch Byakuya's hand.

"He blames himself, because he thinks that he made things worse."

Yoruichi frowned.

"How?"

Rukia sighed.

"He was here with Byakuya and my brother was doing really well, opening up and starting to talk about things. At some point, Byakuya convinced Renji to become intimate with him. And I guess he was still remembering what Aizen did to him. Renji noticed that he wasn't acting like himself while they were together…but when it was over, he seemed to be okay. When Hiromi sent Renji out of the room, my brother was fine. He was awake…and he was talking and eating. Yoruichi…something inside me tells me that Renji isn't at fault for this. I just feel very strongly that it was something else…"

The young woman sighed heavily.

"Would you mind sitting with him for a bit? I need to go find Renji and talk to him."

"Sure…but Rukia…where is Hiromi now? Why isn't he here with Byakuya?" asked Yoruichi.

"Oh…he left word that he was leaving to consult with some specialists and he'll be back in a few days. He left Hanatarou to tend to my brother until he returns. He'll be in again soon to check on Byakuya."

"Oh…okay. Well…I hope you can get through to Renji," Yoruichi said sadly, "He needs to stop blaming himself. This is just a horrid situation…and Byakuya needs Renji right now. He shouldn't waste time blaming himself. Yes…it was likely a mistake to let things happen like that between them while Byakuya was still recovering, but who can blame the two of them for wanting to be together? They were kept apart for five years…"

"Yeah…" Rukia agreed softly.

She rose quietly, hugged Yoruichi and left the room. Yoruichi sighed and slipped a hand into Byakuya's, studying him with calm, but damp eyes.

"You flash stepped into a world of trouble this time, didn't you, little Byakuya. I'm sorry. I'm sorry that the information we gave you…and that you built your plans on was wrong, that Soutaichou didn't listen to your request…and a hundred other things. You should never have been sent there…and all of us carry the weight of your having gone…but none so greatly as you…probably the one of us who deserved it least. I'm sorry, Byakuya…I'm so sorry."

Yoruichi felt a sudden, faint fluctuation in the spirit energy in the room. She tilted her head questioningly, scanning the room carefully and narrowing her eyes.

"Something…" she whispered.

The door opened and Hanatarou walked into the room.

"Ah…Yoruichi!"

"Oh, hello, Hanatarou," she answered, standing.

"I'll only be a couple of minutes," he assured her, "You don't need to go."

"That's all right," Yoruichi said, gazing intently at the man in the hospital bed, "I need to be on my way. Hanatarou…please see that Kuchiki Byakuya is not left alone."

"Hai…I will wait here until Rukia comes back."

"Thank you, Hanatarou," she said, flash stepping out the door.

XXXXXXXXXX

"You see," Sousuke's voice whispered into Byakuya's spinning mind, "There is no more need for pain or cruelty between us. Now that we are together, I promise that all of our lovemaking will be this gentle…this intense. It was…pleasing to you, ne? You did release my name quite passionately at the end, Bya."

Byakuya turned away, cringing inwardly as Aizen's body curled around his. He pulled the hair away from the noble's throat and kissed his way from shoulder to ear.

"I wish I could stay and enjoy this longer, but I have some things I must see to. Would you like to join me for a quick shower?"

"No…I…"

"Nonsense…I will go ask Mika to make tea and I will join you. Go and get started."

Byakuya released a soft sigh of resignation and pulled away. Aizen's eyes followed until the bathroom door closed behind him, then he rose and flash stepped away.

Byakuya undressed slowly, trying to ignore the soft shaking of his body and the uncomfortable feel of wetness along his inner thighs. His flesh still crawled where Aizen's hands had touched him, leaving him feeling sick and shaken. He turned the water on and stepped into the shower, not even waiting for the water to warm. He grabbed a washcloth and soap, then began scrubbing everywhere his skin still registered Aizen's touch.

It had nothing to do with the gentleness or harshness of how he was touched, but the simple fact that these same hands had only ever been used to restrain or inflict pain upon him. So broken was the noble's sense of touch that all of Aizen's touches brought pain…and on some level, Aizen Sousuke, he thought, had to be aware of that. The hot water splashed onto his face, allowing him to loose a few silent tears of frustration as he fought down the waves of revulsion…and at this point he had to wonder who disgusted him more…Aizen or himself. He knew that having sex with Aizen was necessary and unavoidable at this point, but it wore on his spirits to let something so wicked touch him, enter him, and leave its vileness so deep inside it could never be washed away.

Not that he didn't try…

He scrubbed at his skin viciously until he caught a coppery scent. As he pulled the washcloth away and stared at the redness, the shower door opened and dark brown eyes came to rest on him. The other's usually calm face contorted into something between shock and fury and he stepped in under the water, gripping Byakuya's wrists until the washcloth dropped from his hand. Aizen pushed at him until his back rested against the tiled wall and their faces were close together.

"You have to stop doing this to yourself," the other's soft voice told him, "You are going out of control and I won't be able to let you near your daughter while you are like this. I've been exceedingly careful to not allow anything to darken her life…and you will not be allowed to ruin that. Now, hold still…"

Healing light flared around him and Aizen's hands moved over every inch of exposed skin, erasing the damage he had done, leaving his pale skin perfect again. He brought Byakuya's head down onto his shoulder and turned him so the water rained down onto his back. He kissed the noble's soft, tearstained cheek and touched light fingertips to his temple. Aizen's power overtook his mind and his body sagged tiredly against his captor's chest and shoulder, pouring all of its effort into slow, even breaths.

"Shhh…" whispered Aizen, pressing his cheek to Byakuya's and bringing his lips to the noble's ear, "Just let go…Let everything slip away. Let me calm your mind. Rest."

And numbness settled in around body and mind, bringing a return of calm. Aizen continued to hold him in place while washing himself, then carefully washing Byakuya's hair. They exchanged no more words and after stepping out of the shower and drying off. Aizen wrapped a clean yukata around Byakuya and tied it, then lifted him and carried him back to the bed.

"You need more rest, I think. Drink your tea. I will tell Akane that we will take our walk after you have rested."

Byakuya barely noticed when he left the room. He did, however, notice the very slight odd scent to the tea…an oddity most would miss, but he had been carefully trained to detect. He almost drank it anyway…desiring nothing more than a way to forget the feel of Aizen's hands and body on his, but something made him get out of bed and empty the cup into the sink, before returning to the bed and lying down. He closed his eyes and evened his breathing, making no sound, nor moving as the door opened and Aizen stepped into the room with Mika.

"I've got a sort of an emergency to attend to," he said softly, "Byakuya has had his medication and will sleep until well after the healers arrive to return him to the hospital. Your escort will be here in a half hour or so…so you won't be unattended for long. But use caution while I am gone."

"Yes, of course, Aizen-sama…although I know Akane will be disappointed."

"Yes…please tell her I am very sorry to have had to leave, but Byakuya and I will visit again soon."

He heard the two leave the room and waited until he felt Aizen's spiritual pressure fade. Then, he slipped out of bed and searched the room for other clothing, but found none. Sighing resignedly, he opened his door slightly and peeked out. All was quiet and Mika sat, watching television. He entered the hallway on silent feet and made his way along, looking into the bedrooms until he found a yukata to wear. He continued until he found Akane's room, then moved quietly to her side and touched her shoulder lightly to wake her.

"Daddy Bya," she said, smiling.

He put a finger to her lips.

"You must be very quiet," he whispered, "Akane…we must leave this place as quietly as possible…come with me."

Thinking it must be a game, the little red haired girl let him lift her into his arms and carry her down the hallway and past the room where Mika still reclined. He got to the front door and looked out. Seeing no sign of guards, he opened the door. A soft chime reverberated through the house and he heard Mika climbing out of her chair. Abandoning stealth, Byakuya moved through the door and quickly closed it, then took cover behind some bushes as the door opened and Mika looked out. As soon as the door closed again, he fled down the street and around the corner, not daring to look back. Akane clung to him and giggled at the urgency with which he moved.

"Where are we going?" she asked softly.

"We are in the living world, right?" he asked.

Akane looked at him blankly.

"Are we in Karakura Town?"

"Oh," she laughed, "yes…this is Karakura Town. You didn't know that, Daddy Bya?"

"I…have been ill. I wasn't sure. Akane…do you know how to get to the shopping district from here?"

"Oh, that's easy!" the girl said, "We follow the river there. Mika takes me there all of the time. You want to go shopping in your pajamas? You're funny, Daddy Bya!"

He moved away from the street, following the bank of the river and steering clear of other people. But he couldn't help but attract some curious stares, the way he was dressed. He breathed a sigh of relief as he spotted the beginning of the downtown area. He started across the park they were in and had almost reached the edge when a voice called out behind him.

"Stop, Kuchiki-san!"

He broke into a run, holding Akane against him. Flash steps sounded all around him and he found himself surrounded by five menacing figures.

"Come back to the house," said the one in front of him, "We have already sent for Aizen-sama. He will be upset that you left the house without him."

"Daddy Bya, what's wrong? Why are you shivering? Are you cold?" Akane asked.

The guards closed in around him and Byakuya looked around desperately for a way out…but with his power sealed away…and all alone…

"Hey there, Byakuya," said a familiar voice, "These jerks giving you a hard time?"

Byakuya met Kurosaki Ichigo's eyes warily.

"I thought you were unconscious in the Seireitei…Looks like I was wrong."

"Get outta here, kid," said one of the guards, "or we'll squash you."

Ichigo gave a short, sarcastic laugh and drew his zanpakutou.

"I don't think so!"

"Get him!"

Two of the guards charged at Ichigo, while the other three ringed Byakuya and closed in. Hands took hold of him and tried to pull Akane from his arms. The girl squealed and kicked at the men taking hold of them. A moment later, Ichigo appeared as though from nowhere and tore the hands free of them.

"Run!" he yelled at Byakuya, "I'll keep them back! Just go!"

Byakuya turned and ran in the direction Ichigo had come from. Akane clung to him, saying nothing, but shaking softly in his arms. He rounded several corners and crossed a second park, before finding himself in familiar territory. He spotted Urahara's shop and broke into a run again. As he reached the driveway, the front door opened and Tessai stepped outside. He stared questioningly at the barely dressed man and the pajama clad girl.

"Please call Urahara Kisuke…quickly. We must get out of sight!" hissed Byakuya.

Another head peeked out from inside the shop and Byakuya heard a soft sound of surprise.

"Kuchiki taichou?" Urahara said, gazing from him to the girl in his arms.

"Aizen Sousuke is pursuing us," he told the shopkeeper, his eyes flicking nervously around, "We must get out of sight!"

Kisuke took on a serious expression.

"Come with me."


	8. Path of Betrayal

**Chapter 8: Path of Betrayal**

**XXXXXXXXXX**

_**Everything you do is done with purpose. Not a motion or a feeling or a thought is undertaken without your machinations. I thought that when you captured me it was because of my carelessness or mistake. I couldn't have been more wrong. For while I walked with my loved ones, your eyes always followed…and even in my contentedness, I felt that sliver of warning that preceded your coming. You calmly set the circumstances of my capture in place, played them out and held me as I fell. Even now, I feel your touch on my skin…and I wonder if I will ever again breathe freely…**_

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Yoruichi flash stepped to the door of Urahara Kisuke's shop and slipped inside, looking around curiously.

"Kisuke?" she called softly.

"Back here," came the soft reply, "Careful of the defense shields."

"Why all of the added security?" she asked, studying the heavy look in his eyes.

"We'll get to that in a minute. How was your trip to the Seireitei?"

"Odd…That's why I came back. Kisuke, there's something very wrong about Byakuya. I was just with him…and he had fallen into a catatonic state. Part of what is so odd is that there was no known trigger for that. The other odd thing is what I felt when I was with him. Kisuke…his reiatsu…his hand, when I touched it…I mean, there was nothing wrong that I could specifically point to, but I had this…feeling…like, he wasn't real. I thought that maybe it was the shock of seeing him like that…but…"

"But I can tell you for a fact that it wasn't," said Kisuke, a frighteningly haunted look coming into his eyes, "Come with me."

He led her forward, then touched the wall with an extended palm before continuing. Yoruichi was chilled at the sight. It was extremely rare that he used such protective measures. He had barely even kept basic shielding around the shop after Aizen's fall. As they moved along the hallway, Yoruichi caught sight of a young, red haired girl sleeping in one of the guestrooms, with Ururu and Jinta resting nearby. They came to another bedroom door that had been sealed. Suddenly, Yoruichi had a feeling about who rested on the other side of that door…and why it would make Kisuke so cautious.

"We're under heavy guard now and I've sent a warning to Soutaichou, because of this…"

He opened the door and Yoruichi stepped into the room. Tessai sat at the side of a dark haired man who couldn't be anyone but the childhood friend Yoruichi remembered. Her eyes widened and she caught her breath sharply.

"Kisuke!" she hissed softly.

"They showed up out of nowhere…the girl and him. Yoruichi…he said he was being pursued by Aizen Sousuke. I wondered if he might be mistaken, because I'd heard no hint that Aizen could still be alive…His death was very public…very obvious. But the hell butterfly that came back claimed that Kuchiki Byakuya was catatonic in the Seireitei. And now you say that you felt a feeling like it wasn't him. Put all of that together, and you have a really frightening situation. But that's not all…Byakuya said that Aizen planned his own 'death' and the rescue. He said that the fortress destroyed was a decoy. Aizen wouldn't tell Byakuya what he planned next, but whatever it is, it involved Byakuya making a child with Aizen…He needed Byakuya alive for whatever plan he made to work. And when Tessai examined Byakuya, there were signs of a spirit chamber beginning to form inside him…and Aizen's reiatsu and semen were present in his body. I'd guess he was making an attempt at creating that child. It hadn't happened yet, so I had Tessai perform a cleansing."

"What about the spirit chamber?" Yoruichi asked, gazing down at the sleeping noble.

"His systems were still too disrupted from the removal of the last. We can't risk destroying the chamber."

"So…what will happen?"

Kisuke shook his head.

"I don't know. It is possible that Byakuya might be able to cause it to break down on his own, but if not…he'll end up with another kid."

"But…you removed Aizen's…ah…I forgot for a moment that there doesn't have to be a second reiatsu."

"Well, as important as that is, the fact of Aizen being alive is more pressing. He's been careful not to reveal himself. But we got a lucky break when Byakuya was able to grab the girl and escape."

"Kisuke," said Yoruichi, frowning, "Who is the girl in the other room? She not…"

"Yup, she's Byakuya's."

"Byakuya's?"

Now Kisuke smiled.

"And Abarai Renji's. It seems that when Byakuya was captured, somehow his reproductive system was triggered and a spirit chamber formed. He was with Renji the night before…"

Yoruichi smiled sadly.

"Poor Byakuya…"

"Look, I need you to do something," Kisuke said, breaking into her thoughts, "We need to get Renji here. I think that he should be with Byakuya. He's in a bad way and he needs someone. Renji always did seem to have a way with him…and since the girl is his…"

"He should be told," Yoruichi finished.

"But be careful. Byakuya said that he never told Aizen the girl was also Renji's…but he might have figured it out. I mean…look at her!"

"Oh, Kisuke…there are a few red haired Kuchikis. He probably explained it away that way. Only the Kuchiki Elders would know without testing that the girl was not just his."

"But we don't dare take any chances," Kisuke said firmly, "Because if he has any reason to think there's anything between Byakuya and Renji, he'll kill Renji without batting an eye! I need you to go back to the Seireitei…Warn the Kuchiki clan, and bring back Rukia and Renji. If Aizen retaliates for Byakuya escaping with the girl, those are the two most likely targets."

"What if Aizen figures out they're here and comes after them? Kisuke…"

"I'm sure he already knows they're here. He would rather not take us on directly. He'll wait for an opening…for us to make it easy for him. Remember, he has a plan and seems to be trying to limit the number of people who are aware he is alive."

"But Byakuya has given him away…"

"You know damn well that he'll find a way to cover his tracks…and anyway, Byakuya's not exactly functioning at full capacity…He was in the psych ward. Chances are, his claim of Aizen being alive won't get him far. Aizen will make sure of that…Byakuya said that Aizen has been posing as his therapist, Hiromi. The real Hiromi is dead."

"You mean, Aizen planned that out too?"

Kisuke smiled sadly.

"Aizen has been manipulating this from the days before Byakuya was taken. He was the one behind the faulty information that got Byakuya's group decimated that day…Byakuya's capture and imprisonment were no mistake. During the five years he was imprisoned, Aizen repeatedly tried to impregnate him. It failed all but this last time. As soon as it was clear he'd been successful, Aizen set us up to 'kill' him and rescue Byakuya. He was pissed that the healers ended the pregnancy…and he was trying again when Byakuya escaped."

"But what if even Byakuya's escape with his daughter was planned?" Yoruichi asked.

"Well…I guess it's possible. We don't know what his plans might be…just that it involves Byakuya and an heir."

"Sounds like he wants control of the Kuchiki noble house. But what then?"

"I don't know," Kisuke admitted, "but we need to move quickly. Aizen will be distracted with covering his tracks. We need to use the time to get to Rukia and Renji before he gets around to it."

XXXXXXXXXX

"So what did Hiromi say he wanted?" Renji asked Rukia as they made their way back to the Byakuya's room.

"He didn't say," Rukia answered, "He just sent a hell butterfly asking the two of us to come to the healing center to talk about some treatments he can try."

Renji shook his head in frustration.

"Damn, Rukia, I just can't trust that guy. There's just something…I don't know…creepy about him."

"I know how you feel," Rukia agreed, "unfortunately, he is the one that the Kuchiki elders chose for Byakuya's counseling. They wouldn't have done that without checking him out thoroughly to make sure he was trustworthy."

"I don't care. There's something not right about him…and I'm going to find out what it is."

"Just be careful, Renji," Rukia warned the angry redhead, "That man pretty much controls my brother's life right now. If you cross him one more time, he may not let you near Byakuya during the rest of his treatment."

"I'm not going to let that happen," Renji said, speeding up his steps, "If the guy wants a fight, I'll give him one…"

"Renji…hey, wait up, baka!"

They reached the offices and were led into Hiromi's and told to wait. Rukia dropped down into a chair, while Renji stood near the window, gazing out at the Squad Six Headquarters and training grounds. A moment later, Byakuya's therapist came into the room. He smiled at the two apologetically.

"Rukia, Renji, my apologies for not returning sooner," he said, bowing, "I had several meetings to arrange for Byakuya's treatment. The good news is that there is a treatment facility in the living world that uses a very promising approach. I am going to have Byakuya transferred there immediately."

"Wait a second…don't you think that as his next of kin, Rukia should…"

"I have council approval to offer him whatever course of treatment I deem necessary, Renji," The counselor reminded him.

"Well…we will see about that," said Rukia firmly, "I will go to the council and demand that this transfer be blocked, at least until we get a second opinion."

"I assure you that the approach is well documented…"

"I don't give a damn!" Renji said, stepping forward, "You…"

"Hiromi, come quickly!" called a nurse from the hallway.

The counselor ran out the door. Rukia and Renji heard the sudden sound of Byakuya's raised voice, then Hiromi's. They flash stepped down the hallway and into Byakuya's room. Their eyes flew open wide as they caught sight of Byakuya, standing in the middle of the room, clutching Hiromi by the throat. As the two entered, he raised a finger to the counselor's chest.

"Hado #4, Byakuyrai!"

Lightning lanced out of his fingertip and shot through the counselor's body, leaving him limp and lifeless, and still being held by the throat. Rukia and Renji stared as Byakuya threw the man's body to the floor and flash stepped to the window, blasting through the glass and bars. He turned back for one moment and glared at them, wild-eyed and chillingly dangerous. Neither dared to move or to speak as Byakuya turned away and disappeared out the window.

"What the fuck…" Renji breathed.

"Hey! You two! Hold it, right there!" a voice called from the hallway.

Renji looked at Rukia.

"We can't let him get away…" Rukia said.

"Come on!" Renji yelled, catching her by the arm and dragging her across the room in a wickedly fast flash step.

Blasts of kido hit the wall as they followed Byakuya's path out the window.

"Which way did he go?" Renji yelled.

"I don't know, Renji!" Rukia called back, "But we need to run for it!"

The two flash stepped away as a detail of Squad Two guards burst out the window and called for them to stop. They ran for the senkaimon, feeling the reiatsu of the following guards close on their heels. They burst into the senkaimon and nearly ran into Yoruichi.

"Hey, I was just coming to look for you!"

"Squad Two is after us!" hissed Rukia.

"Oh…is that all," laughed Yoruichi, pulling them aside and raising her power around them. She stood, leaned against the wall beside their hidden forms as the security detail flash stepped into view.

"What's your hurry?" she said, blinking slowly.

"We were following Abarai Renji and Kuchiki Rukia! They are wanted for questioning in the murder of Counselor Hiromi."

"Hiromi is dead?" she asked quickly.

"Yes…we know they witnessed the killing and we think they may have been involved somehow."

"Oh…well they must have turned off somewhere, because I haven't seen them. Sorry! Try that way, over there. Maybe they just slipped by."

She watched, smiling slyly as they flash stepped away.

"Come on, you two," she said, turning back toward the living world, "We need to talk. And my first question is…Was it Byakuya who killed the counselor?"

Rukia and Renji stared at her in surprise.

"How did you…"

"It figures," Yoruichi went on as they flash stepped toward Urahara's shop, "When I came to visit Byakuya, I sensed that something was off. I returned to Kisuke to tell him and when I got here…well…to make a long story short, the guy in the healing center wasn't Byakuya. He was an illusion."

"Huh?" panted Renji, frowning, "Well, that 'illusion' just killed Hiromi right in front of us!"

"That wasn't Hiromi," Yoruichi added, "It was the wielder of the only zanpakutou that could pull off something like that…Aizen Sousuke!"

"What?" Rukia and Renji gasped.

"Then…then…kami! Where is Byakuya!" gasped Renji, "He's not…dead?"

"He's with Kisuke. Apparently, he _was_ in the healing center, but Aizen took him to the living world to see a daughter he had while he was a prisoner in Las Noches."

"Akane?" Renji breathed.

"You know her?" Rukia said, wide-eyed.

"Yeah…she's my daughter…and Byakuya's. He told me…but so much was going on and I thought that he should tell you when he was ready."

"Well," said Yoruichi, "it's a good thing Hiromi…or rather, Aizen, didn't overhear. When she was born, Byakuya claimed to be her only parent. Aizen kept her alive and used her to manipulate Byakuya into trying to bear a child for him. Byakuya suffered seven failed attempts and the healers in the Seireitei took the eighth. While they were in the living world, Aizen tried to impregnate Byakuya again…but somehow Byakuya grabbed Akane and escaped. I believe that Aizen went back to the Seireitei to set up the murder…to make it look like Byakuya is dangerously insane…and he had Byakuya kill Hiromi, so he would be free to come after Byakuya here. My guess is that he planned to take the two of you to try to lure Byakuya out into the open. Apparently, he still plans to move ahead with whatever he intended to do. I have to warn you…this isn't something he just came up with. Byakuya told Kisuke that Aizen revealed to him that everything from the information we got before Byakuya's capture to the capture itself…and all of these events up to now have been a huge illusion. Aizen was behind everything!"

"Poor Nii-sama!" said Rukia, tears coming to her eyes.

"So what do we do now?" Renji asked.

"We're going to Kisuke's shop. Byakuya and Akane are resting there. But when we get there, Renji, you will go with Kisuke, Byakuya, Ichigo and the children to a safe house. Tessai and I will be guarding Rukia at another location. We figure we should separate to make ourselves harder to trace. And that way, if some of us are caught, there will still be some free to…"

"To what?" mused Renji, "If he gets Byakuya back, we're pretty much fucked."

"Well…we aren't going to let that happen!" Yoruichi said firmly.

She led them into the darkened shop and down into the underground training room. Seven cloaked figures waited for them. Taking the cloaks that Kisuke offered them, they separated into their groups. Renji slipped a hand into Byakuya's and followed Kisuke and Ichigo to the far side of the room.

"Because you never build a place like this without a way to escape, I have several gates that lead to different places. These shift constantly and you have to have one of these sensors…like mine, to know when to step through…or you could end up anywhere. In addition, we all have reiatsu distorters. He won't be able to track us."

"What do we do once we get where we're going?" asked Renji.

"We wait for word from Soutaichou. I sent a coded message to him and he said that they will attempt to find Aizen Sousuke. We need to keep Byakuya out of his hands until then. Okay…any last…"

He was interrupted by a heavy blast that shook the training room from end to end.

"Folks," Kisuke said quietly, "I think Aizen Sousuke has made his intentions known. Let's go!"

The two groups stepped into different gates and disappeared as Aizen, Gin, Tousen and scores of hollows appeared in the room.


	9. Love That Doesn't Hurt

**Chapter 9: Love that doesn't Hurt**

**XXXXXXXXXX**

_**I cannot be calm nor at peace under the touch of another's hands. For years I lived in torment, pain and heartbreak the only things that registered with my captor's touch. Until pleasure was forgotten, softness felt the same as stings and all gentleness was lost to fear of the pain I expected would follow. But you would not leave me alone in the darkness. Your hand captured mine and led me along a brighter path. You reminded me of the lighter things, of the softness of flower petals, the gentle brushings of the passing breeze…and even when we entered the darkness again, our way was lit with stars and a full moon.**_

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Renji watched quietly as Byakuya tucked Akane into bed, then followed him back to their room. As they stepped inside and closed the door behind them, Renji looked from the single king size bed and back to Byakuya again.

"Hey," he said quietly, "are you…sure about this? You know, we don't have to share if you don't want to. There are enough rooms."

Byakuya looked up at him, questioningly.

"Would you rather we did not share a bed, Renji?" he asked, his voice betraying nothing of his thoughts.

"Would you?" Renji asked in response, "I mean, you've been through a lot…"

"And you think that it was a mistake for us to become intimate as we did in the healing center?" Byakuya countered.

Renji sighed and took his hands, sitting down on the bed and drawing Byakuya down next to him.

"It's because of what I said…at the end…isn't it?" the noble queried in a soft voice.

Renji shook his head.

"It isn't that at all, Byakuya. I don't give a damn about that. But I do care about you…and you still have a lot to deal with. I don't want to do anything that will get in the way of that."

"Meaning you don't think we should sleep together? Or that we simply should agree not to have sex?"

Renji gave him a sad smile.

"I don't know if it's possible to sleep next to you, feeling how I do about you…and not want to make love with you."

Byakuya bit at his upper lip and Renji read the hurt in his features.

"Very well…then I'll bid you good night, Renji. Please leave me so that I can rest. It has…been a long day."

"But we need to talk…"

"Not now," Byakuya whispered, "just go…please."

Hearing the finality in the noble's voice, Renji released his hands and rose. He walked to the door and paused, looking back at Byakuya.

"If you need me during the night…"

"Who do you think you're talking to?" Byakuya asked with a coldness that Renji knew was entirely forced, "I managed to survive in Aizen Sousuke's hands for five years without running to you…I can manage to sleep alone tonight. Go, Renji."

And beneath the fiercely proud features, Renji could see the heartbreak he had caused. He wondered if he was doing the right thing. But right or wrong, he realized that by refusing Byakuya, he had yielded the right to complain about the fallout. He turned quietly and left the room, closing the door softly behind him. He tried not to notice the soft, clipped sob that sounded in the room as he left.

Knowing he wouldn't be able to sleep, Renji slipped outside and found Ichigo where he stood guard. Ichigo nodded silently in greeting, watching as Renji sat down on a large boulder and turned toward the darkened beach below the safe house.

"You look like a guy with a lot on his mind," commented Ichigo.

"Yeah, well, I don't have even close to as much to deal with as some," Renji said in a low, tired voice.

"Byakuya isn't handling things so well, is he…" he offered quietly.

"Fuck, I don't know! How should a person handle what he's been through? That sick bastard!" Renji hissed, tears coming to his eyes, "Did you know he set the whole thing up? That he used our own spies to set Byakuya's group up to be decimated? Then he took him and put him through hell for five fucking years, Ichigo! I can't even imagine! And the one thing he had to hold on to that whole time was our daughter…a daughter he made to remind him of me…"

"Kisuke told me," Ichigo said, nodding, "I'm sorry, Renji."

"Did you know I almost couldn't let him go that morning? Something inside me was screaming that I shouldn't let him go…that I shouldn't leave his side. But he drew his battle plans based on Aizen's planted information. That son of a bitch knew Byakuya would have to separate us…he wanted us separated…irrespective of whatever might be between us…because he knew I wouldn't let anything near my taichou…I would've died protecting him…and he would have gotten away."

"Hey," said Ichigo bracingly, "you don't know that, Renji. You don't know that your being with him would have made any kind of difference."

"Yeah…I do. I feel it, Ichigo…inside. And it makes me sick to think about it."

"Renji," Ichigo said quietly, "It won't do you or Byakuya any good to have you sit here second guessing yourself. He needs you right now."

"He told me to leave."

"What?" asked Ichigo, frowning, "Why?"

"I, uh…thought that, considering he's got so much to deal with…that I wouldn't be helping him by staying with him tonight. I didn't want to confuse him…mess things up even more."

"So…you wouldn't share the room with him…"

"No, I was worried he'd want to…make love. He's not ready for that."

"But you think he would have wanted to?"

"He did when he was in the healing center, but it was so fucked up! Hell, he practically impaled himself on me…like he couldn't feel the pain, you know…and he…he called out that bastard's name. Ichigo…he's really messed up inside, and I don't fucking know how to help him!"

Ichigo looked at him with an understanding expression.

"And do you think you're helping him by leaving him alone to deal with all of this shit?" he asked softly.

Renji held his eyes for a long moment.

"Renji," Ichigo said reprovingly, "Get your ass back inside and fix things. Just…stay with him…and keep _it_ in your pants…and I think you two will be all right."

"You're a fine one to talk about keeping it in your pants…" quipped Renji half-heartedly, "I saw you and Kisuke…"

"Shut up, Renji! Get the hell outta here!" Ichigo said, chuckling softly.

Forcing a smile, Renji climbed to his feet and returned to the beach house. He walked slowly up the steps, listening to the waves crash onto the beach and the hiss of the receding foam. He took a few long, deep breaths before stepping inside the house and closing the door. He took his time moving down the silent hall, then stopped at Byakuya's door, listening.

He heard the sound of the shower…

He knocked lightly, then tried the door. Finding it open, he slipped into the room and walked to the bathroom. The sound of the water stopped and he could hear the swishing of clothing being set in place. A moment later, the door opened and Byakuya stepped out of the bathroom. He looked at Renji silently and the redhead could see the redness in his eyes, the circles underneath, the signs of strain everywhere.

"What do you want, Renji?" he said, finally, his expression icy and too calm, "It's quite late. You should be sleeping."

"Yeah…I know…but…I just…I felt like I handled things badly before. I was an idiot."

Byakuya stood stock-still, gazing at him wordlessly.

"I just didn't know what I should do…you know? I've never…dealt with shit like this before. And I know you haven't either. So…I think we're both pretty unsure about what the right thing is here. I really don't know…but I do know it's wrong to leave you alone right now. I know you're strong enough to handle it," he said, looking into the dark, stormy gray eyes, "I know you don't need someone like me who hasn't got a fucking clue what to do to help you. But…I love you, Byakuya…and I think what I said before was a mistake. I want to stay with you…here…if that's okay."

Byakuya stood, frozen and nearly expressionless, looking into Renji's eyes calmly and giving no sign of what he might be thinking. And Renji remembered suddenly why Byakuya had always scared him on some level…even when he fell in love with his taichou. He had never expected Byakuya to return his affection, just like now…he didn't expect the man to forgive him and allow him to stay. He could be excruciatingly cold outwardly when he wanted to be…though Renji understood that when he was, it was usually as a means of protecting his surprisingly vulnerable heart.

Still…there was the potential for heavy damage here…

Renji held his breath.

"Renji," Byakuya said finally, "you were right before. If you stay, we are likely to end up making love…and you are also correct in thinking that it would be wrong for us to do that while I am attempting to recover control of my senses. You didn't do anything wrong."

He turned toward the bed, then looked back over his shoulder.

"Go and get some rest, Renji. I will be all right. We will talk in the morning."

Renji sighed sadly.

"Okay, Taichou…" he said, touching Byakuya's shoulder as he moved closer to kiss him good night.

He froze, staring as Byakuya flinched, caught his breath sharply and pulled away. He stood for a moment with his eyes closed, then took a breath and opened them again. He met Renji's eyes warily.

"My apologies…I don't know…"

He fell silent as Renji took hold of the tie at his waist and pulled it free before the noble could object. The yukata fell away, revealing extensive patches of red, tormented skin. Byakuya's lips thinned and he pulled the yukata back in place and tied it again.

"Will you please leave?" he asked, his eyes lowered, "I would like to be alone."

Renji stepped in closer and slipped a hand under his chin, raising his eyes.

"You're hurt. I'm not leaving that way. Sit down."

And for some reason Renji couldn't fathom, Byakuya simply turned, walked back to the bed and sat down. He released the tie again and let the soft yukata slip down off of his shoulders. Renji forced himself not to respond to the disturbing sight of the raw, red flesh…the spots of blood. He sat down beside the noble and sent healing power through his hands and into Byakuya's wounds. He said nothing…feeling that there wasn't anything that could be said anyway. They both knew why the wounds were there…what had caused Byakuya to wash himself so furiously as to draw his own blood. So he quickly and quietly healed all of the rawness of back and chest, then carefully examined the rest of his body and healed any cut or abrasion he could find. When he was done, he set the light yukata back in place, tied it and got up briefly to turn out the lights. He moved back to the bed and slid in beneath the covers, wrapping his body warmly around Byakuya's and saying nothing. He was nearly asleep when the noble's voice rose up out of the darkness.

"Arigato, Renji…aishiteru yo."

"Aishiteru yo," Renji whispered back, pulling the hair gently away from his throat and pressing his lips to the white flesh.

XXXXXXXXXX

Aizen Sousuke studied the gates carefully and sighed discontentedly. They wouldn't be able to follow. He was relatively certain of that.

"But you haven't gotten free of me, Byakuya. I own you, body and soul. I invested five long years in breaking your spirit and making you mine. I am not about to let this crew of misfits take you away from me."

He looked back at the waiting Arrancar.

"Station yourselves down here on this room and seal it off from the rest of the shop up there. Remain here and capture anyone who comes back through here…not that I think they will, but just in case. Bring any prisoners to me."

He turned away and frowned, spotting something shiny on the ground. Bending over, he picked up the silver chain and studied the sakura blossom that remained attached despite the broken clasp. He slipped it into his breast pocket, blinking slowly.

"What is this?" Byakuya asked, staring down at the box Aizen set in front of him.

"_Open it," Aizen said quietly, "It is my first anniversary gift to you." _

_He watched, smiling, as the noble slowly opened the small black box and lifted the sakura pendant up to look at it. His face showed no expression and his hand trembled slightly, as though he suspected all was not as it should be. Byakuya knew better than to trust what appeared at the surface of anything._

"_Here, let me put that on you," Aizen offered, stepping forward._

_He slipped the chain around the graceful white throat and fastened the clasp. Byakuya looked into the mirror silently, looking at the sakura blossom with eyes that longed to hold hope in them, but already knew too well the danger of hoping._

"_Come now, what do you think?" Aizen asked._

"_It is…lovely, Sousuke…but…"_

"_But what? I told you before, Byakuya. As long as you obey me, there is no reason for our marriage to be completely without happiness."_

_He gazed into the mirror at the dark, reticent eyes, the tension in the slender body, enjoying the setup._

"_Of course, this pendant, like all gifts I give is not only pretty to look at…"_

_He almost laughed at the fear that flashed in the noble's eyes one moment too late._

"_It is useful as well."_

_He touched the pendant and Byakuya's eyes glazed over and he sank softly into his spouse's arms. Aizen lifted him and carried him to the bed, then set him on his stomach and entered him roughly from behind._

"_It allows me to gain instant control when I desire it…saving us endless amounts of time arguing. If you displease me…I merely touch this and all is well again. Your body gives in to me…and I do as I will…no argument. It will save you pain because you will no longer resist to the point of earning my displeasure…so…you see, Byakuya, there is something in this for both of us…"_

_He sank into the wonderfully warm flesh, teasing and tormenting with his hands and mouth as his body forcefully claimed the one trapped beneath it..._

_And when he was finished, he was pleased to note that the pendant maintained such control that despite how painful he had made the experience, not a single tear was present in the glazed, dark eyes._

He looked one last time at the gate Byakuya had passed through, then turned and left the training ground.


	10. Remembering What Love Feels Like

**Chapter 10: Remembering What Love Feels Like**

**XXXXXXXXXX**

_**We cannot recapture the time we lost. Torn apart, but longing for each other, we spent years in agony. We whispered each other's names on the wind, closing our eyes and trying to find again what was lost…but the only direction we can move in is forward. And the only way we can do this is to let go of the past. Even having forgotten what it feels like to hold you in my arms, I remember that I loved you…and I know that love is still there beneath my skin, waiting for you to call it back to life…**_

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Byakuya felt Renji's wonderful warmth against his back and his mind drifted toward sleep. As the sleep overtook him, his heart returned to where it had left him five years before.

_"Renji…I want you to come to bed with me…"_

_Renji stood, still pressed back against the bedroom door, his heart racing softly beneath Byakuya's fingertips. And the noble could see the desire burning in his eyes, only held back by fear of rejection…of being hurt by someone he had loved for a very long time, but never dared to approach. And for years, he had waited and watched the redhead, reading the passion that rested beneath the surface, waiting to be ignited. And he wasn't sure why he had been able to abandon his own insecurities, but somewhere deep down inside, the noble felt the irrepressible feeling that the time had come to move forward. He held a trembling and breathless Renji against the door and studied his flaring brown eyes, the slightly parted lips, lightly flushed cheeks and softly heaving breast…and Kuchiki Byakuya knew well that it was now or never. He slipped a hand into Renji's and pulled gently. Renji took a step with him, then hesitated._

"_T-taichou…are you…sure?" he said in a very soft, very un-Renji-like whisper._

_It might have been the softest, quietest sound the redhead had ever made. He was gazing at Byakuya with a hungry, yet overwhelmed look, as though he didn't quite believe the words that had come from his taichou's lips and needed to hear them again. And for once, Byakuya found himself not only willing, but aching to repeat himself._

"_I am sure, Renji. I want you to come to bed with me."_

_Renji hesitated for a moment longer, then followed him across the room to the soft, comfortable bed that waited with the covers already turned down. He heard the redhead catch his breath softly and turned to meet the lovely brown eyes again._

"_Are you…all right?" he asked quietly, "If you are having second thoughts, then you should speak them now, Renji. I think if we go one step more over this line we have crossed, there will be no going back."_

"_Oh…Taichou," Renji went on, his words tumbling out a bit haphazardly, "I didn't mean to…I mean, I am sure, I just…well…I haven't…done this kind of thing before…with a guy, I mean."_

_Byakuya smirked and saw the blush on Renji's cheeks and throat deepen sweetly._

"_Did you think I had?" he asked softly._

"_Yes…I mean, no…I…"_

_Byakuya nipped the words away from the redhead's lips and felt him shiver. He parted his lips and met Renji open mouthed and hungry. The words melted away and Byakuya felt his fukutaichou's arms close around him, bringing their bodies close together and raising the intensity of the heat that was building between them. He reached up and curled his fingers around Renji's head, sinking them into the still-damp hair and holding him as he sank deeper and deeper into that wonderfully heated mouth. He had wondered for so long what it would taste like…and it was better, sweeter than he could have imagined…and every time he thought to pull away, he felt himself grow hungry again. He couldn't let go, but plunged into the lovely depths of Renji's mouth again and again._

_He didn't remember having fallen, but he suddenly found himself lying on his back with the redhead's body pressing down on his and their hips moving against each other. Somehow their yukatas had fallen away and Byakuya was stricken with the delicious sensation of flesh against flesh. He felt a blush rising on his face…and realized suddenly that while lovemaking between his late wife and himself had been gentle, sweet and exceedingly pleasant, what was happening between Renji and him was something of a more fiery and passionate nature. He wasn't so much being kissed as eagerly devoured…and they weren't simply enjoying holding each other, but were plunging headfirst into something far more extreme…something on the verge of recklessness. He broke away from Renji's mouth and took a breath, then felt it swept away as his fukutaichou's lips found their way to his throat. Something…perhaps the fact that it was nearly always wrapped in the ginpaku kazahana no uzuginu…made the skin there sensitive. The heat and suction sent dizzying waves of sensation through his body, forcing the tension out and leaving it light and pliable in his lover's hands. His head tilted back of its own accord and he could hear deep, breathy moans escaping his lips as his back arched, then his hips thrust upward into Renji's. This wasn't at all what Kuchiki Byakuya had expected…it surpassed that and became so much more…_

"_Renji…" he moaned, his hands sliding down the redhead's strong back, curling around his round bottom and dragging his hips in deeper, "Renji…"_

_He wanted badly to do more. He had thought to explore his fukutaichou slowly from head to toe, touching and tasting the lovely tattooed flesh at a slower pace…but this…this…he couldn't stop Renji now. The wonderfully warm hands were touching him everywhere, the shyness gone out of him…any hesitation vanquished. His tongue slid over one erect nipple and Byakuya felt his body rise up against Renji's…and heard a sound of pleasure he knew he would never have dared to make. But he was completely undone and relieved of his barriers…loosed from all boundaries and restrictions…and suddenly fear crept into his heart._

_Because he was noble and he wasn't supposed to relinquish control to anyone…_

_He wasn't supposed to loose his inner desires…_

_His body was always to stand tall, stiff and proud…never to bend this way…_

_He wasn't supposed to feel such deep emotion…wasn't supposed to feel…_

_And he was never, never supposed to allow his body to surrender to the dictates of his heart…_

_He shivered and released a cry of intense pleasure as the redhead's tongue dipped into his navel…and he realized that no one…no one had ever touched him like this…and oh kami! He wanted to be touched in this way over and over again. But only touched and pleasured and loved by this man's hands, this man's mouth._

_And that mouth was continuing to work its way downward. There was a moment of pause and the feel of warm breath against skin that had never been offered to anyone's lips. He would never have asked it of Hisana and there had been no one else. No one else had dared get that close. But Renji was that close…and Byakuya found his breath taken away in a heartbeat as that hungry, devouring mouth closed the distance and wrapped around him, leaving Kuchiki Byakuya in the most vulnerable position he had ever been in. His body was shaking and he felt himself nearing release, but a hand tightened suddenly around the base of his thickened member, pulling him back and holding him suspended on the edges of bliss as pleasure moved into the realm of sweet torment._

_Byakuya knew, then and there, that if this was ever turned against him…it was the most effective form of torture there was. Words were firing themselves from his lips and he cringed at the fact that he was asking…no…pleading for Renji go even farther. His heart had taken over completely…and emotion spilled out heedlessly, recklessly…wantonly._

_But he didn't care anymore…_

_He found himself gazing heatedly down the length of his yielded flesh and meeting the eyes of the only one ever to conquer him this way…and he saw Renji's mouth pull away from him, watched as the magnificently beautiful tattooed body rose up over his. He found himself shaking again…and waiting for the questioning touch on his thighs, the soft pressure of the redhead's hand seeking his permission. There was no question in his mind that he would, of course give it. Renji had his heart now. He could not deny the man any part of him now._

_But Renji surprised him again in yet another way that he had never expected. The redhead's strong thighs parted and straddled his trapped body. And with maddening slowness, he positioned himself and took Byakuya into his body, inch by inch…moving in short, careful thrusts until he was fully entrenched. Even then, he paused and looked down into Byakuya's eyes…and he was beautifully flushed and smiling. Not in the clumsy, awkward way he had before, but in the way of a lover…one meeting the eyes of his beloved and pouring all of his heart into that visual exchange. Suddenly Byakuya was aware of how he must look, bared of body, his mind overtaken, everything made slave to the wants of his heart…nothing held back…He could feel himself panting, his breast rising and falling…and the dampness of sweat on his skin, the feeling as if he was in fever. He knew he must be blushing horribly. And when Renji spoke to him, tears rose in his eyes, and he caught his breath in surprise._

"_You're so damned beautiful this way, Taichou…" he whispered, "I've never been this close to anything so beautiful in all of my life."_

"_But…why?" he heard himself whisper back, "Why didn't you…?"_

_Renji leaned down and captured his lips in a long, sensuous kiss that left him aching for more._

"_Because…" he replied softly, "you're my taichou…and I just thought that you would want it this way…"_

"_Renji…I…don't think of us like that…not here. I'm not your taichou here. I am your lover, Byakuya. And I want you to call me by that name…and I want to be taken as often as taking. That is the only way that I want this to be."_

_The dark brown eyes sparkled with happiness and their lips met again in a flurry of light kisses._

"_Byakuya…" Renji whispered between kisses, "Byakuya, my lover!"_

_He lifted his upper body away and began to move his hips in a slow, hypnotic dance atop Byakuya's body. And the noble found himself entranced by the sway of his torso, the swirl of tattoos that moved with him, the half-dazed expression. _

_He reached down between them and found Renji's inflamed arousal, watching as the pleasure rippled through his lover's muscular body and he practically howled with delight. The sight of him was so erotic, Byakuya couldn't stand it anymore. In a swift turn, he toppled Renji, threw him down on his back and plunged into him again and again. They were both moaning and panting, and he felt the redhead's strong legs lock around him. He bit down on the long tattooed throat, sucking deeply, tracing the dark lines with his tongue as he made himself one with Renji's body. He felt that sensuous body stiffen and arch beneath him as he found the center of pleasure deep inside him and thrust into it re[eatedly. Renji's howls rose into screams of pleasure and that exotically beautiful body writhed beneath him as he took them both over the edge and falling into bliss the likes of which he had never experienced before. Hot seed exploded out of Renji and onto their trembling bodies as Byakuya shuddered and emptied himself into the redhead's seething core. _

_The noble collapsed onto his lover's chest, dizzy, breathless and happier than he had ever been in his entire life. He felt tears of joy and hadn't the energy left to try to stop them. Fortunately, Renji appeared to be too exhausted and overjoyed himself to notice. He did, however, notice something Byakuya had missed entirely. Warm fingers traced the noble's lips and Renji shifted to look at his face._

"_Oh my kami, Renji, please don't move!" Byakuya whispered against the redhead's chest._

"_Sorry, Taichou…Byakuya…it's just that, well, I wanted to see your smile…" Renji whispered back._

_After that, Byakuya couldn't stop smiling. He fell asleep, held tightly in the redhead's arms, the smile still on his face._

_When he opened his eyes again, Renji was still holding him against his chest and it felt so natural for him to rest his head there that he didn't want to move. But the starshine coming in through the window lit his skin and Byakuya couldn't help but stare at the contrast of golden brown and depthless black. His hand slipped free of Renji's and soft fingertips traced the markings on his forehead, then touched his hair gently. He shifted in Renji's arms and brought his lips to the redhead's tattooed throat, his tongue extending to tease the black-marked skin with light brushes, then deeper, longer licks. He felt Renji move and hands curl around him, pulling him closer, encouraging him to touch and explore. He followed the lovely, hypnotic lines down the redhead's throat, feeling the strong pulse quicken beneath his questing lips._

_He pulled free and lifted himself, then indulged in a long, slow crawl down his lover's powerful chest, lips and tongue following fingers that glided along the surface of the soft, sensuous skin…pausing to tease one dusky, erect nipple, then the other. Renji moved restlessly beneath him as he fell on the tattoos of upper abdomen, then followed the path they lit, down to the redhead's navel. He dipped his tongue inside, pushing in and probing until his lover's back arched, and a deep, lovely moan rumbled through him. He continued along the line of fine red hairs, down to the nest of curls below it, then stopped and took in the sight of Renji's fully aroused member, hardened and leaking, waiting for him. He glanced back up at his lover's face and smiled, laughing softly as the blush on his cheeks turned from pink to crimson._

_"Byakuya…" he sighed, "If you tease me anymore, I think I'll…"_

_The comment ended abruptly as Byakuya's hand wrapped around him, pressing at the base and his mouth inhaled the redhead's full length. He pleasured him warmly, loving the beautiful sounds Renji made and the way his hips rose upward in a silent plea for the dizzying contact to continue. He pulled away and ran his tongue slowly along Renji's fiercely blushing skin, watching the harsh rise and fall of his lover's chest and then sinking down on him again. The redhead groaned and shivered._

_"B-byakuya…Bya…stop…I don't want to…yet…"_

_He pulled away again, smirking._

_"What was that, Renji?" he asked, "Were you trying to say something?"_

_His lover answered him, not with words, but with the sudden turning of his body, with hands that took hold of him and pushed him down beneath the redhead. He looked up into the dark, hungry eyes and waited. Then, as his lover's lips parted to ask his permission, he touched his fingers to Renji's lips, stopping him before he made a sound._

_"Don't ask for permission…just accept what I've offered…"_

_He captured the redhead's hand and sucked in three fingers, slowly bathing each in saliva, then releasing them and closing his eyes as they slid down the length of his body and began to prepare him. He moaned softly as Renji's mouth found his and the motion of his hand continued. His breath left him in a light hiss as the somewhat invasive contact continued, then the redhead's mouth attacked the pale skin of his throat and he found himself too distracted to feel uncomfortable. Renji bit down on his throat and continued his ministrations, and Byakuya shivered softly. A warm hand parted his thighs and he opened his eyes to see brown eyes gazing down at him with deep affection._

_"Taichou, if you don't breathe, you will, most likely lose consciousness," he whispered._

_Byakuya released a shaky breath and held on to his lover's shoulders as the redhead made them one. He moved in short careful thrusts until he was all of the way inside, then paused and admired the noble's flushed features._

_When the discomfort left Byakuya's eyes, Renji began to move, slowly at first, then faster and deeper as the noble's body relaxed and moved with him. Byakuya locked his legs around the redhead's waist and held his shoulders tightly, pulling his lover down and raising his hips hungrily to meet every heavy, grinding thrust. Renji pulled his upper body away, changing the angle of penetration and thrusting in deeply, striking the center of pleasure inside him until Byakuya's back arched and he threw his head back, loosing an intense cry of pleasure and releasing between them as Renji groaned and loosed his seething release. The redhead dropped down onto his lover's chest and treated his mouth to a shower of light, gentle kisses._

_"Byakuya…" Renji moaned into his mouth, "aishiteru yo…aishiteru yo…"_

_Byakuya sank his fingers into the tumbled red hair, kissing the redhead into senselessness and returning his words wholeheartedly. Renji turned and pulled him close again and Byakyua rested his head against his lover's chest, closing his eyes and listening to the swift cadence of the redhead's heart as they drifted off to sleep together._

Byakuya woke to find himself resting in Renji's arms, clothed, but held as warmly as he had been that night. But the tears on his face this time were not tears of joy. He felt the ache deep down at having lost something terribly precious…at having the life bled out of him…at being drawn in by someone whose interpretation of love was a poison that burned in his blood. And he was angry, so furious at having fallen into the trap…of having been taken…imprisoned…defiled and made as foul as the one who took him.

He extracted himself carefully from the sleeping redhead's arms and fled to the bathroom, emptying his stomach, then falling back against the wall, his arms wrapped around his midsection, his breath releasing in hard, silent, agonized sobs.

_Am I ever going to get past this? Will I ever feel that loved again? How can I? How can I when nothing but pain reaches me anymore? No wonder he doesn't want me…I understand…I understand better than he knows…I'm so taken by darkness, the light cannot find me anymore!_

He felt tears on his face and reached up to brush them away, but a gentle hand captured his and another wrapped around him, pulling him in and holding him tightly. He buried his face in a sea of red hair and breathed in deeply, releasing his breath slowly, trying to center himself, to straighten against the pain, to present a strong front.

"What can I do?" Renji asked softly, "How can I help you?"

"I don't know…" he whispered back, "I only know that I don't want to be alone anymore. I've spent the last five years alone among my enemies…and even having come back, I'm still alone. He took everything from me, Renji. He took you…our daughter…our love…everything that mattered in my life. I just want those things back. I want you back."

"Byakuya…I'm right here. You have me…right here."

"But you don't want me the way you did before…I understand why. I mean, who would want something so tainted, so broken? But even knowing how wrong it is, I still want to be desirable to you."

Renji shook his head in disbelief. He took his distraught lover by the shoulders and stared down into the dark, tormented eyes.

"Is that what you really think, Byakuya? You think that what he did to you…made you less desirable to me? That I don't want you every bit as much as you want me?"

Byakuya stared back at him wearily, afraid to move or speak.

"Well…you couldn't be more wrong about that," he said, leaning forward to kiss him softly on the lips, "I am aching all over to be with you. I want it more than anything. I just…didn't want to hurt you."

"You won't hurt me…"

"It hurt you last time…at the healing center. I saw how much it hurt you…and I don't want it to be like that. When we're together, I want it to be like the night we spent together before…and when you've had time to get over what he did to you, I promise you that it will be."

Byakuya's face took on a confused expression.

"You mean…you _do_ still want to be with me?" he asked tentatively.

"Would I be here if I didn't?" Renji said, kissing him again, "I can't wait to be with you again. I can't wait to go back to the Seireitei and raise our daughter together! Byakuya…the suffering…what we're going through now…it's going to end…I promise you. We'll stop whatever plan that bastard has and we'll defeat him. And you won't have to worry anymore about him coming after you. We'll make him sorry he ever laid his hands on you! We will be happy again, even happier than we were when we spent that night together. Just…don't give up. Don't let yourself get pulled back into the darkness. There's been enough of that. It's time for us to bring the light back…and that is what we're going to do."

Renji pulled him close and lifted him, carrying him out of the bathroom and back to the bed. He set the noble down gently and settled in beside him, pulling him close and bringing his head to rest on a waiting shoulder. He turned his head to study the lost, yearning expression and bathed it in kisses, meeting Byakuya's soft, wanting lips again and again until the pain left his eyes and all that was left was hope. As long as he had that, Renji decided, they had what they needed to survive.


	11. A New Beginning

**Chapter 11: A New Beginning**

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**_Whenever a storm is coming, the seagulls will gather together and move to a safe location. There on the ground, they will huddle together until the worst has gone by. We too, need to be able to do this when faced with times like these. We need to gather our loved ones close together somewhere safe and know that we are not alone in the howling wind and driving rain. And when the storm has passed and our bodies have been warmed and dried by the sun, we will rise onto the breezes and soar again across the blue skies…side by side._**

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Renji opened his eyes and squinted to block out the bright shaft of sun that came in through the window and fell across the bed. He realized all at once that Byakuya no longer rested in his arms. He felt sad at the fact that although he knew that Byakuya was an early riser and that such a thing was probably of no concern…there was a thin blade of fear slicing through his heart. He had to wonder, as Byakuya had, if things would ever come to resemble what they had been before.

Still, he also realized that not all of the changes were bad…

_I'm going to meet my daughter today…_

He had, of course, seen her as they prepared to come to the safe house. But they hadn't had time to be formally introduced and once they arrived at the beach house, he and Byakuya had agreed to wait until morning. It was likely to be confusing for her…frightening perhaps. Only a few days before, she had what she thought was a normal life in the living world…with Aizen posing as the hard-working, loving father and Byakuya in the role of the tragically ill, beloved spouse and other parent. And there was still the damning fact that Byakuya was married to Aizen. To this little girl, Renji would seem an outsider…and would not necessarily be welcomed.

Renji sighed softly and rolled out of bed. He slipped into a pair of shorts and a t-shirt and headed out of the bedroom and down the stairs. Kisuke sat at the table, reading a newspaper and absently taking bites of cereal from a bowl in front of him. He glanced up at Renji as he entered the room and gave him a smile of greeting.

"Where is Byakuya?" Renji asked, speaking softly, so as not to break the calm of the morning.

Kisuke motioned in the direction of the beach.

"He took Akane down to look for seashells…and to give her the bad news about Aizen not really being her dad. He asked me to send you down after you woke up and had breakfast. Sit down, they need time to talk…and so do we."

Renji's eyebrow rose questioningly, but Kisuke motioned to the kitchen. Sighing, Renji went into the kitchen and returned with a bowl of cereal, juice and two slices of toast. He sat down across from Kisuke and started to eat.

"So what is it you want to talk about?" he asked, glancing up at Kisuke.

The shopkeeper sighed and rustled the paper softly in his hands.

"I think we need to talk about your taichou. Renji, you need to know, despite some small improvements, Byakuya is not well at all."

Renji nodded.

"I'm aware…but he just came back after five years of being that bastard's personal plaything. And he came back to the news that everything was a setup…that Aizen wanted him, used our own people to capture him and had his way with him for five years. In addition to that, you can add the way he used Akane to get him to go along with everything. He cornered Byakuya and manipulated the hell out of him. He's still trying to manipulate him. How would any of us be in the same situation?"

"Agreed…and like I said, he is improving. But there are some questions you need to ask yourself. First one that occurs to me is, why hasn't he unsealed his zanpakutou? Senbonzakura hasn't been connected with him for five years and you would think that his first instinct would be to re-forge that connection. That he hasn't suggests he may need a push."

"Come on, Kisuke, he came back and woke up confused and alone…with his powers sealed away. And before he even got his bearings, he was thrown into that psych ward. He couldn't connect with Senbonzakura before…not locked up like that and with his own powers sealed away. And then Aizen took him. When was he supposed to connect with his zanpakutou?"

"Renji…use your brain. He had his powers when he ran away from the healing center that first time, but all he used were flash steps. He had his powers returned in full when he reached me, but he hasn't connected with his zanpakutou or used a single kido spell since arriving at my shop…despite having Aizen nipping at our heels. That doesn't seem strange to you?"

"Of course it does," Renji admitted, "but who the hell knows where his mind is? Kisuke, Taichou has to do this his own way. We can be there to help, but there are some steps he's got to take on his own. We can't do it for him. But I get your meaning…and I will try to find a way to ask him about it. Thanks for the heads up."

Kisuke smiled and nodded.

"You're welcome. And Renji…if you decide you need to push him along a bit…just say the word. I have a few ideas about what could help him. Just remember, the clock is ticking. Aizen is searching for him and won't give this up until he has Byakuya back. He didn't go to all of that trouble just to marry the guy. He wants control of the clan…that much is clear…but the how and the why are still up in the air. So we may not have time to let him heal at his own speed. If Aizen shows up and he's still not connected with Senbonzakura, we will all be at an ugly disadvantage. Hell, I don't even like our chances with him at full strength, and that's saying something, you know?"

"Yeah," Renji said, shaking his head in frustration, "I know."

The redhead sighed and stirred his cereal disinterestedly.

"There's something else I think you should know about Byakuya's condition…something he knows, but I don't know if he's told you yet."

"What's that?" Renji said, looking up.

"When Aizen took him this last time, he triggered Byakuya's reproductive system. He's still trying to force Byakuya to give him a Kuchiki heir."

Renji swallowed hard, forcing down the fury that rose up at the thought of Aizen touching Byakuya in any way…but especially that way…

"Was he successful?" he asked in a low voice.

"No. His reiatsu and semen were there, but the spirit chamber hadn't fully formed and Tessai was able to cleanse Aizen's genetic material from Byakuya's body before conception would have taken place."

"Well, that's a relief. To get pregnant with that bastard's kid is the last thing he needs right now. He's been through enough."

"Well," said Kisuke, raising his eyes, "he isn't out of the woods yet."

"What do you mean?" Renji asked, his reiatsu flaring.

"When Tessai cleansed Byakuya's body, he wasn't able to destroy the spirit chamber, because Byakuya still hasn't fully recovered from the removal of the last one. It would have been too dangerous to attempt to remove it."

"So what does that mean for Byakuya?"

Kisuke's eyes took on a worried look.

"It means that regardless of what anyone wants or needs here, your taichou will soon be with child. The only question is…_Whose kid will it be_? If Aizen gets his hands on Byakuya, you know he'll try again. And another disturbing fact is…that he has access to my shop and lab now."

"And what does that have to do with Byakuya getting pregnant?" Renji asked, narrowing his eyes.

"I received a hell butterfly from Soutaichou, saying they have evidence that Aizen was seeking a way to shorten the gestation period…and my guess is that he wanted to do this so as to birth his heir sooner."

"Damn! He is really determined to do this. I wonder why…"

"Well, whatever the reasons, Byakuya is on the verge of becoming pregnant again…and if Aizen gains access to him during the formation of the spirit chamber, the kid could end up being his."

"Not while I'm still alive and breathing!" Renji snapped.

"He's gotten to Byakuya every time we tried to stop him. He used our own people to capture him in the first place. Chances are good that he'll find a way to get to Byakuya…and soon."

"So what can we do?" Renji asked, resting his chin on one hand.

"Well…left alone, when the spirit chamber opens…if no other genetic material is present, Byakuya's body will send just his own reiatsu into the chamber…and the kid will be his. If there are other reiatsu present, he can choose to send them in as well."

"But if that's true, even if Aizen does take him again, Byakuya could simply lie and just send his own reiatsu in…right?"

"Theoretically, yeah, he could. But…you don't think Aizen Sousuke will have thought of that? That's a very dangerous assumption…don't you think?"

Renji's eyes narrowed.

"How long will it be until the chamber opens?" he asked quietly.

"I haven't got a clue. But when it happens, Byakuya will have not more than a day to either send the reiatsu in…or try to force the chamber to break down. If he tries to force a breakdown…the chamber could shatter…and you don't want to know what that would do to him. The least painful thing would be it could kill him. I don't want to consider the other possibilities, Renji."

"So in other words, we're going to have to hope Byakuya gets pregnant before Aizen finds us?"

"Well…it would probably be the best thing…still…if he does, it will give Aizen reason to drop a world of torment on Byakuya…not that he hasn't already, but I'm concerned in that case, he might simply kill Byakuya and go back to Hueco Mundo to sulk."

"Shit…" Renji muttered, "I fucking hate that guy."

Kisuke chuckled half-heartedly.

"Join the club," he said softly.

XXXXXXXXXX

"This one looks pretty," Akane said, holding up a lovely orange and white seashell, "but your sand dollar is pretty too, Daddy Bya."

"I like it too," Byakuya said, holding up the sand dollar to examine it.

He turned his head to study the girl as she continued sifting through the shells she had gathered.

"Akane…I need to tell you something…and it is something that is very important."

The girl looked up at him, wide eyed, and Byakuya knew that he had seen Renji wear that same expression before. He took a breath and continued.

"Akane, I know that Daddy Sousuke told you that I was sick and in the hospital…and that was why I couldn't come to live with you sooner."

"We're going to live together now, though, right?" the girl said, smiling.

"Yes…we are. But, Daddy Sousuke is not going to live with us."

"Oh," said the girl, "is he too busy with working still?"

Byakuya closed his eyes and sighed.

"No…the truth is…the truth is that Aizen Sousuke is not really your father. I have told you before that mostly it is women who have children and that I was made differently, so that in certain situations, I can have children. Well…the situation came where I was able to have you, but Aizen Sousuke isn't your other parent. He is actually a very dangerous man…who captured me and held me prisoner."

"What do you mean?" the girl said, looking scared.

"Akane…I know this will be hard for you to understand, but, I wasn't in the hospital all of this time. Sousuke has been keeping me as his prisoner and only letting me see you when I did things he wanted me to do. He told you the story about us being a family so that you wouldn't worry…so that you would live more normally and be happy. But he is not your father…and he is not a good man. He is angry that I escaped him and ran away with you. He is trying to find us. If he does, he will hurt us…so if you see him, you must tell me right away. Will you do that?"

Tears welled up in the girl's eyes.

"Yes Daddy Bya."

Byakuya pulled the girl into his arms and held her gently as she sniffled and rubbed her eyes.

"Does this mean that I won't see Mika anymore?" she asked softly, "and I won't go to preschool?"

"Mika worked for Sousuke, so it isn't safe for you to be with her. And you are not truly from the living world…I know that you know this, Akane. You are a shinigami…and when it is safe, you will come to live with me in the Soul Society. It is your true home. I know it is not the one you are used to…and it will be a great change for you…but I assure you…it is necessary…"

"Did he hurt you, Daddy?" the girl asked suddenly.

Byakuya froze, staring at her.

"Why would you ask that?"

Akane bit her lower lip and looked up at him.

"Well…I know you said you just weren't well…but your eyes always looked afraid and sad when you would come. And one time, I walked into the room to see you…and he…I saw him grab you hard and talk like he was really mad. Then he said you had gotten sicker again and you had to go back to the hospital…and I saw you crying once."

Byakuya closed his eyes against the words.

"I am sorry you had to see those things. I tried to keep that from you, because I didn't want him to hurt you while I was trying to find a way for us to escape him."

"You were scared, weren't you?"

Byakuya nodded.

"I was afraid he would hurt you…so I did what he wanted until the day we escaped. But we are away from him and I won't let him hurt either of us anymore. Just…be sure that if you see him…tell me immediately."

Byakuya looked toward the beach house and saw the door open. Renji stepped out onto the sand and began to walk toward them. Byakuya watched as he drew closer, then looked down at his daughter.

"Akane," he said softly, "there is something more, something good that I have to tell you. You do have another father, someone who I love very much…and when it is safe again, we will be living together as a family. I would like very much for you to meet him."

The girl stared up at him, blinking.

"He is a good and kind person…and of all of the people he could have chosen to love…he chose me. Before I was captured by Sousuke, I had planned to live with him. But then I was taken prisoner, and for five years, I couldn't be with him."

"I bet you missed him a lot…like I missed you."

"Yes…I missed him terribly. And I was very lonely without him. But every time I looked at you, I saw things that reminded me of him. So I was comforted by that…and I always hoped that someday we would get free and you would meet him. That is him," Byakuya said, gesturing toward Renji.

Akane's eyes widened at the sight of the tall, red haired man that was approaching. She ducked behind Byakuya, clinging to his sleeve and peering around him shyly.

"Akane," Byakuya said softly as Renji reached them, "This is your other father. This is Abarai Renji."


	12. Burden of Faith

**Chapter 12: Burden of Faith**

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**_Sometimes the most profound beauty exists in the smallest of things…half-hidden shells in the sand, the unexpected smile or eyes meeting for the very first time. Only one removed from all beauty and returned, can truly know its value._**

**XXXXXXXXXX**

"Akane," Byakuya said softly as Renji reached them, "This is your other father. This is Abarai Renji."

Akane stood stock still, her small hands clutching Byakuya's shirt and her wide gray eyes staring up at the tall man in front of them. Renji smiled warmly (careful not to make it a toothy grin) and sat down in front of Byakuya. He met the girl's eyes calmly and worked his toes down into the warm sand.

"Hello Akane," he said quietly, "It's good to finally meet you."

Byakuya turned slightly and slipped an arm around the girl.

"I have told you before that we are shinigamis…that our work is maintaining balance of souls in the cycle of rebirth. I have also told you that I am in the military, and that I am part of a group of fighters called the Gotei 13, which defends the Royal Family. I am taichou of the sixth division of the Gotei 13 and Abarai Renji is my fukutaichou. What that means is that Renji is responsible for assisting me in seeing that our soutaichou's orders are carried out. Renji trains the shinigamis in our division, ensures that everyone knows and follows orders, assists me in organizing our division for battle and he fights at my side and protects me in battle. It was during one of our battles that I was captured by Aizen Sousuke and I became his prisoner. While I was imprisoned in his fortress, it was found that I was carrying a child…you, Akane. Once Sousuke discovered my condition, he knew that I would do anything to protect you…and he used that to keep me from escaping. He only let me see you when I did things that pleased him…and he was not an easy man to please. But while I was imprisoned, Renji searched for me. In all of the five years that I was held at the fortress, he never gave up trying to find me. And one day, he finally reached the place where I was being held…and he freed me. Renji is my closest friend…and I love him very much."

Akane lifted a hand and touched Byakuya's lips very lightly with her fingertips.

"You look happier since he got here," she said quietly.

Still clinging to Byakuya's sleeve with one hand, she turned and studied the red haired shinigami for several minutes, then stepped closer. She released Byakuya's sleeve and clasped her hands together, staring at Renji. Her eyes took in the darker, olive toned skin, the long red hair barely restrained by his hair tie, the gentle brown eyes, the easy, friendly smile and the black tattoos that marked his skin. She stepped closer and reached out, touching the marking above his left eye, then pulling her hand away and looking at her fingers.

"Did you paint those markings on yourself?" she asked curiously.

"No," Renji said, still smiling, "They were made by my zanpakutou. Every time I grow stronger and better in my shinigami skills, my zanpakutou adds to them."

"Zanpakutou?" the girl said questioningly, "You mean the sword with a spirit inside?"

"Yes, Akane," Byakuya answered, "Remember that you have seen Sousuke's zanpakutou."

"Do you have a zanpakutou, Daddy Bya?" Akane asked.

Renji caught the sudden flash of regret that lit Byakuya's features, then the sad look that came into his eyes.

"Hai, I have a zanpakutou. Every zanpakutou spirit has a name. Renji's zanpakutou is named Zabimaru. When he fights, Zabimaru helps him. Renji can use him as a sword, or can call on him to use special attacks. Would you Renji to show you how Zabimaru works?" Byakuya asked.

Akane stepped closer to Byakuya and nodded.

"Renji, would you mind?"

"Not at all, Taichou," the redhead said good-naturedly. He climbed to his feet and walked away from the other two, then reached out and called his zanpakutou to his hand. Akane stared at the sword that appeared…and her eyes widened as Renji gave the release command and the sword changed to a much larger weapon with sharp, jagged teeth.

"That is what happens when Renji releases his shikai. He says those words and the zanpakutou releases this power to help him fight. But Renji has another release called a ban kai. Watch carefully and do not be afraid. Zabimaru protects us. We are perfectly safe in his presence, even though his ban kai form looks a bit scary.

"Ban kai, hihio Zabiamaru!" called Renji.

Akane's eyes grew as wide as saucers and she gripped Byakuya's arm tightly. She watched in awe, her body trembling with excitement and fear as the skeletal snake curled around Renji. Renji sent the beast sliding slowly toward them. It stopped in front of Byakuya, and loosed a softer squealing sound. Akane stared for a moment, then reached out and touched the red fur around its huge head. The snake blinked and squealed again, releasing a tiny plume of smoke from its nostril. Akane giggled.

"You see," said Byakuya, as Renji sealed his weapon and sheathed it, "Zabimaru protects Renji and all of the ones who stand with him in battle. They are very strong together."

"Then how did…how come you got captured?" Akane asked, "Why didn't Zabimaru help you?"

Byakuya sighed.

"The day that I was captured, Renji was with another part of our group, protecting our path back into the Seireitei. We did not know that a trap had been set to capture me."

"I felt horrible that I wasn't with my taichou when his group was attacked," Renji said, his eyes darkening, "And I couldn't stop searching for him, trying to find him. I was very relieved when we finally found him."

"Daddy Bya," the girl asked suddenly, "why didn't your zanpakutou protect you?"

Byakuya lowered his eyes.

"Our fighting group had been given false information. We were surprised by our enemies and surrounded. All of the shinigamis who were with me were killed and just I was left. The combined strength of Sousuke's zanpakutou and the hollows who helped him was too much for my zanpakutou and me to handle. We were defeated and taken prisoner. Then Sousuke sealed my weapon away and took away my shinigami powers so that I could not speak to the spirit in my blade. We could no longer fight in that condition."

"But you have your powers back now?" the girl asked.

"Yes," Byakuya said softly.

"Can you show me what your sword does?" Akane requested, glancing back at Renji and Zabimaru.

Byakuya shook his head.

"Perhaps another time," he said softly, "For now, I think it would be good for the three of us to take a walk together."

He climbed to his feet and brushed away the sand, then waited as Renji and Akane did the same. The red haired girl positioned herself between the two men and slipped one hand into Byakuya's…then looking up warily at the tall, red haired shinigami, cautiously extended the other toward him. Renji grinned and took her hand gently and the three started down the beach, walking with their feet up to the ankles in the cool, swirling water.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Akane seemed to take quite well to you," Byakuya commented as he slipped into a soft, red yukata and climbed into bed.

Renji stepped into the dressing area and began removing his clothes.

"Yeah…I guess she did…after she got over looking like she was going to faint at the sight of me. I was worried I'd scare the daylights out of her. At first, I thought I had."

"Well, I wasn't worried," Byakuya said, leaning against the headboard and curling his legs beneath him, "You are very good at making overtures, Renji. I knew that Akane would sense you are someone to be trusted."

"Huh…well, how she knows who to trust is beyond me. She's got to be pretty confused. Hell, she thought Aizen was a good guy…and one of her fathers! Poor kid…"

"She'll be confused for a while," Byakuya acknowledged, "but we made a good start today. You were very good with her…friendly, but not overwhelming."

"I think she sees me more as a friend than a father…and I don't know what to feel. I mean, I wasn't even to the point of considering marriage and all of a sudden, I have a kid…"

He trailed off, seeing the guilty expression on Byakuya's face.

"Oh…I didn't mean it like that. Hey, I know you were just…you needed something to keep you going and…look, I'm sorry I made it sound like I'm not happy. Byakuya, how could I be anything but happy having a reminder like that of what happened between us?"

"It was wrong of me, Renji."

"You needed something to hang on to. There's nothing wrong with that. I'm glad there was something I could do to comfort you. I sure as hell couldn't do anything to free you, so I felt pretty damned useless."

"Don't, Renji. Sousuke used all of us. That is what he does best. Please…just, don't blame yourself. My own battle plans got me into this."

"Yeah, your plans…but based on his planted information."

"Which I questioned, but chose not to investigate further…"

"There was a window of opportunity…"

"Which any taichou knows is a red flag…"

"Okay, fine, but Soutaichou fell for it too. Byakuya, you aren't to blame."

"And neither are you," Byakuya said with finality, "so please stop blaming yourself."

Renji smiled sadly.

"I will if you will."

He climbed onto the bed next to Byakuya and pulled him close, sinking into a deep, warm kiss. He ran his fingers through the lengths of silken black hair and tilted his head back to gain access to the soft skin of his throat. Byakuya closed his eyes and sighed softly as the redhead placed light kisses from ear to collarbone. He returned to the noble's lips and the two exchanged several more long, lingering kisses. Byakuya broke away and rested his head against Renji's chest, listening to the fast, steady beating of his heart.

"You will be a good father, Renji," he whispered, "I know you will. And Akane will come to see you as a father…and a friend."

"Hmmm…" Renji mumbled sleepily, "if you say so…"

"I do say so."

They were quiet for a moment. Renji looked out the window at the full moon and then closed his eyes.

"Byakuya," he said quietly, "Kisuke told me that when you were taken from the healing center…Aizen tried to…"

"I see," said Byakuya, pulling away to look at him, "and Kisuke is right. Sousuke knows now how to force my reproductive system to awaken. He went to great lengths to do this."

"So…what are you going to do?"

Byakuya sighed.

"What I have to," he whispered, looking away.

"Which is?"

Byakuya looked into his eyes.

"My decision."

Renji frowned.

"You just…don't want to talk about it," he said, a touch of disbelief in his voice.

"No…I really don't wish to discuss it. I hate to point out, Renji, but we really haven't defined where we are romantically and although you have taken steps toward bonding with our daughter, that doesn't mean that anything can be assumed about our future."

"Byakuya…look…why are you doing this? Why are you pushing me away? I thought you wanted to be with me. I assumed that meant that we would raise Akane together. Was I wrong? Your clan won't like it…is that it?"

Byakuya lowered his eyes.

"The clan will not oppose our union, should we choose to be together," he said quietly.

"Wha…? They opposed your union with Hisana, because she was…"

"They opposed my union with Hisana both because she was a peasant and because her health was too fragile to permit her to bear children. I had to maneuver very carefully to gain permission. Having already permitted me to marry one peasant, they will not oppose us on that basis. And being that you have already proven yourself able to awaken my reproductive system…"

"I…what? I thought that…I thought it was the threat to your life…" Renji stammered, narrowing his eyes in confusion.

"Think Renji…my life has been in danger before…"

"So…what are you saying?"

"I'm saying that I do not wish to discuss the details of this with you. It involves things that are not permitted to be spoken of outside of the clan…for obvious reasons…"

Renji's reiatsu flared.

"But…we have a daughter together, Byakuya. There is something way more than friendship going on between us…Why won't you talk to me?"

Byakuya closed his eyes for a moment, then opened them and met Renji's warily.

"I know you won't understand…and I know you will be angry, but I am asking you to let me handle this in my own way. I have important reasons for not discussing this with you, the most important reason being that I will not manipulate you in your decisions when it comes to me. You have access to Akane. I want the two of you to be close…but what happens between us shouldn't be…affected…by…my circumstances."

"Meaning you don't want me to be with you because of Akane? Don't be stupid, Byakuya," Renji said angrily, "I wouldn't be with you if that was all I wanted. I told you how I feel about you. You eventually need to learn to trust that!"

"How?" asked Byakuya softly, "I have spent five years with a man who shattered my ability to trust anything and anyone around me. And just because you want me to…I am supposed to forget that and trust you?"

"No," said Renji, taking the noble's face in his hands, "you are supposed to remember that I am nothing like him, that all I have ever done is to love you…"

"That's not true."

Renji froze, staring.

"One of the things Aizen Sousuke made a point of doing when he thought there might be something between us…was to remind me how you became my fukutaichou with the intent of stabbing me in the back. And as far as we have come…as much progress as we have made…there was no way for me to argue with his logic."

Renji swallowed hard.

"So…he played on your doubts…on concerns that I might still want to…hurt you?"

"It would have been quite easy, you know. I made myself vulnerable, opening up to you…telling you that I wanted you. And I was captured the next morning. There was no time after to stop and question what your motives might have been. It was certainly a way to set me up for a rather large fall."

"And you think I would do that? After all we've done to improve things since Aizen left the Seireitei? After _everything_, you still have to wonder?"

Byakuya stared back at him silently. Renji stared back into the noble's uncertain expression, then rose and left the room. Byakuya stared as the door closed between them, then turned his head to gaze sadly out at the stars and moon.


	13. Shattered Bonds

**Chapter 13: Shattered Bonds**

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**_His words cut to the very heart of me. Speechless with surprise and hurt, I turned and walked away. Then I remembered what I should have thought of as he spoke. His words are never simple. And his meaning lies not so much in what he says, but in what is left uns_aid.**

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Byakuya turned and shifted, body and mind missing the warmth and comfort of Renji's presence. The light from the moon streamed down and fell across his sleeping form, bathing him in blue light as he slept. He moaned softly, flashes of dream and harsh memory turning and twisting in his mind until he was no longer certain exactly where the truth lay. He shivered as Aizen's voice and presence rose up out of the darkness, teasing and tormenting his mind, reminding him that even though he was free at the moment, his freedom could end very suddenly.

_"Listen," Aizen's voice hissed softly, "I want you to hear something…"_

_"No…" he moaned, turning his face away from the moonlight._

_A hand reached up to check the bonds at his wrists, then stroked his hair and caressed the back of his neck, sending hard shivers down his spine._

"_Listen, Byakuya…you can hear it, right?"_

_He heard the sounds of someone screaming. The sound was faint…as though traveling through thick walls and barriers. And he knew the voice. He knew that voice better than his own. The sound seemed to heighten and come closer, rising out of the fog in his mind and shaking him with its strength._

"_Master! Master! Are you still alive? Can you hear me?"_

"_Sen…"_

"_MASTER!"_

_The sound went suddenly silent, and a hard sob escaped Byakuya before he could stop it. He felt tears on his face, but with his hands bound could do nothing to hide them from the one he felt, kneeling next to his bound form and continuing to touch him with greater intensity and growing intimacy._

"_Don't fear he's gone," Aizen's voice told him with feigned gentleness, "I still need the two of you. But you need to know who is in control here. You need to know that I command you and your blade, Byakuya."_

"_Bastard!" Byakuya shot back, "It does not matter what you do. My blade and I will never be yours to command. Do as you will, then, but do not expect we will help you. We will die before we help you to do anything!"_

_Aizen laughed softly._

"_But you heard him…you heard the desperation, the loss of connection. You and Senbonzakura will be broken, Byakuya. I will break you and Kyoka Suigetsu will shatter the will of your zanpakutou. In the end, you will both serve me according to my dictates…and then, if you still wish it, I will kill the both of you. I enjoy tormenting you, but even I have to employ some limits."_

_Senbonzakura's screams rose up in his mind again._

"_Listen to him, Byakuya…and just imagine what is being done to him. And while you listen, I'm sure I can find a way to make you scream as well."_

_The weight of Aizen's body settled along his back, reminding the noble of the scaly touch of snakeskin. He shivered again and closed his eyes, cutting away his emotions and forcing his mind to focus on one thing…silence. Senbonzakura's screams sounded like firebells in his mind, making his heart clench painfully, even as he struggled to force the feelings away. He couldn't help his zanpakutou. They were Aizen Sousuke's prisoners…taken down fighting…and continuing to fight with all of their strength. Even in pain, they were together. Aizen had made a mistake in letting him hear Senbonzakura's voice at all. He clung to the sound, using it to tune out the pain as Aizen's body invaded his. He barely registered the teeth that bit down into his shoulder, the nails that raked the soft skin along shoulder and back and the heavy thrusts that sent shocks of pain deep into his lower back. The damage didn't matter. He wasn't going to live anyway. He reached out with his mind, touching Senbonzakura's and reassuring the zanpakutou that he heard his aching cries. Very calmly, he centered on their connection…and the one way they had left to end their torment._

"_Senbonzakura…it is time to remember our promise…"_

"_Master…"_

"_We cannot save ourselves."_

"_No…we cannot."_

"_Neither will we let ourselves be used…"_

"_Never, Master…"_

"_Senbonzakura…I thank you…for…everything."_

"_Thank you, my master…"_

"_Senbonzakura…I…"_

_Laughter broke across their connection, tearing through their thoughts and sending them reeling. Byakuya heard a final scream and his zanpakutou's voice faded._

"_Senbonzakura!" he cried out in his mind, "Sen…!"_

"_He can't hear you," Aizen whispered in his ear, "Did you really think I would let you escape me so easily? I told you that I have plans for the two of you…and when you hear your zanpakutou's voice again, you will serve me in the carrying out of those plans."_

"No…no…Sen…Sen…Senbonzakura!" Byakuya moaned, struggling to surface from the nightmare.

Another memory streaked like lightning across his mind…_Standing on a training ground, his weapon burning his hand as they stepped forward to face…_

"_No!" he screamed, "I won't do this! I won't!"_

"_Fool!" hissed Aizen's voice, "You won't even remember this training…and when you stand before him in battle, you won't even know what you're doing! And he will not know what hit him! Focus!"_

"_I won't! I won't attack…"_

"_You will attack. I didn't teach this to you to have you hold back. I command your powers now, Byakuya. When I give the order, you will use that attack!"_

"_No!"_

"_Attack, Byakuya…"_

"_NO!"_

"_Attack now!"_

"_NO!"_

"_I said, attack, DAMN YOU!"_

_Power exploded around and through him, burning him to the core. He screamed in pain and felt his weapon shatter in his hand. He heard himself laugh as hands took hold of him and healing light flared around him._

"_You will pay for this insolence, Byakuya!" Aizen hissed furiously, "and when I command it, you will attack!"_

"_I will die before I obey your command!" he screamed._

_Something struck him across the face and stars exploded in his head and before his eyes, obscuring everything._

"_We will see about that!"_

_He couldn't laugh anymore, couldn't cry, couldn't breathe. The pain tore across his flesh, even as the leader of the hollows struggled to heal him. Even the healing light brought pain. Byakuya sucked in a trembling breath and released it in a hard scream of agony._

"Byakuya!"

He gasped at the shock of hearing Renji's voice and forced his eyes open. He was somehow not in bed anymore, but on his hands and knees, halfway between the bed and the sword stand where Senbonzakura rested. Renji knelt at his side and he heard Kisuke sending the children scuttling back to their beds as he shut the door to the bedroom, leaving Byakuya alone with Renji.

"Wh-what…happened?" he managed in a trembling whisper.

Renji's arm curled around him and the redhead pulled him close.

"You started screaming like you were being murdered, Byakuya," Renji said in a shaken voice, "You kept saying, 'No, I won't,' then you just started screaming for Senbonzakura. Do you…want me to get your zanpakutou for you?"

Byakuya swallowed hard and stared dazedly up at the weapon in the stand. He was keenly aware of the presence of tears on his face…of the fact that he was shaking uncontrollably…and flashes of pain registered everywhere, though he could see no sign that he had been injured.

"No," Byakuya said, breathing slowly and resting his head on Renji's shoulder.

_What happened? What was it that I saw?_

"That must have been some nightmare," Renji said softly, stroking his hair, "Are you sure you don't want…"

"No!" he said firmly, then he stopped himself and met Renji's eyes apologetically.

_Why can't I remember?_

"I'm…sorry, Renji. I didn't mean to sound angry. I'm not…really, I'm not."

He expected Renji to let go of him, to move away, to still be angry, but the redhead just continued to hold him close, an arm curled around him and his chin rested on the top of the noble's head. He thought, perhaps that he should pull away, but couldn't seem to bring himself to move.

"Akane," he whispered, "She was probably frightened. Renji, could you…go and make sure she is all right?"

A warm hand touched his face.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Renji asked, bringing his face close to Byakuya's, "You're still…"

"I'm fine, Renji," he insisted, pulling free of the redhead's arms, "I'll be fine. Please, I don't want Akane to be frightened…"

"Okay," Renji said, climbing to his feet and pulling Byakuya up with him, "but as soon as she is settled, I'm coming back in here."

Byakuya nodded.

"I understand. We have…things we need to say to each other," he acknowledged, his eyes on Renji's.

The redhead placed his hands on Byakuya's face again and leaned forward, capturing his lips on a gentle kiss.

"Yeah…I know we do. I'm really glad you see that too, now."

He turned and walked out the door, closing it softly behind him. Byakuya stood in the center of the room, staring at his zanpakutou, his heart pounding oddly.

_What's wrong with me? Why does even looking at that blade make me feel so cold inside?_

He wrapped one arm around his midsection and forced himself forward a step. He reached out cautiously with his mind and was chilled at the silence.

_Why won't you speak to me?_ _Even with your power sealed away, I should hear your voice. You must know we are no longer with him. Why won't you break this silence? What did Kyoka Suigetsu do to you?_

He stepped closer, his breath sounding strangely loud in his ears as he slowly closed the distance.

_Senbonzakura…you are still there, aren't you? I'll set you free…_

"Senbonzakura…" he whispered, reaching out to touch the hilt gently with his fingertips.

As his fingers came to rest on the blade, the voice of its inner spirit cracked across his mind, freezing him in place as light and fire exploded around them, shattering the blade and sending Byakuya tumbling across the room and crashing to the floor, his mind falling into blackness.

_"Master…Master, I am…sorry…"_

XXXXXXXXXX

Renji tucked Akane into bed and leaned over to kiss her gently on the forehead.

"You sure you're okay now?" he asked.

The girl nodded.

"I'm okay," she said, blinking, "but Daddy Bya looked so scared. I've only seen him look that way once when Daddy Sousuke…"

She broke of and looked down at her hands for a moment.

"I'm sorry," she whispered, "I know he isn't really…"

"It's okay," Renji assured her, wrapping an arm around her, "He went to a lot of trouble to make you believe those things he said. I know it's confusing. I'm just glad he didn't hurt you."

Akane's eyes began to tear.

"But he hurt Daddy Bya," she said, wiping her eyes, "I asked Mika why he grabbed Daddy Bya so hard and yelled at him like that time I saw…and she said that I should just try to forget it. I didn't want to. Daddy Bya was always so quiet and kind. I didn't know what he could have done that would make D-d…that man so mad."

Renji pulled Akane closer until the girl's head rested where Byakuya's had only minutes before. She shivered softly and sank into his embrace.

"Akane, it's going to be all right. Byakuya got you away from him. Aizen Sousuke isn't going to hurt either of you anymore. I won't let him. Our friends and I are going to keep you and Byakuya safe. Now…I'm going to send the other kids back in here and the three of you will…"

He broke off as the reiatsu around them rose dangerously, then an explosion shook the house. Renji picked up Akane and ran to the door, bursting out into the hallway. He set the girl on her feet and directed her toward Ururu and Jinta as Kisuke and Ichigo rounded the corner.

"It came from Byakuya's room!" yelled Renji, turning for Byakuya's bedroom door.

"Renji, wait!" called Kisuke.

But the redhead wasn't listening. He tore down the hallway and flash stepped into the room. A sharp gasp escaped him as he spotted Byakuya lying facedown on the floor across the room from the sword stand. The stand itself had been shattered into splinters and Senbonzakura laid in broken pieces on the floor among the remnants. Renji ran and fell to his knees beside Byakuya as Kisuke and Ichigo entered the room behind him. He heard Kisuke's sharp intake of breath.

"Gather the pieces…quickly!" he hissed.

Healing light flared around Renji's hands.

"How is he, Renji?" Kisuke asked from across the room.

"Not good," Renji said, intensifying the power flowing out of his hands and into the noble's limp form, "What the fuck happened? Did someone attack them?"

"No," Kisuke said softly, carefully picking up the shards of the metal blade, "Nothing came in from outside the room."

"Then what the hell was that?" said Ichigo, bending to help Kisuke.

Kisuke looked up at them warily.

"I think what just happened…is that Kuchiki taichou just tried to remove the seal on his blade to connect with its spirit," he said softly, "Only…someone didn't want them to connect that way. Someone or something made Senbonzakura blow himself apart. Hurry now…I have to try to heal the damage or Senbonzakura will die."

"But if that happens…" Ichigo whispered.

"Yeah," Kisuke said softly, looking back at the fallen shinigami, "we're going to lose them both!"


	14. Midnight in the Garden

**Chapter 14: Midnight in the Garden**

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**_I remember the first whisper of your voice as it rose over the sound of the wind in the sakura branches. I lay in forced calm, beneath the trees, power seething beneath my skin and longing to break free. Already the walls were closing in around me…and one by one, the pathways to freedom were blocked. But we had a place they could not enter…a place they could not breach…a place they could not rule. Our inner world is our oasis…and here we move at flash step speed, turning in a never-ending dance, throwing down all who would force us to change. We will never change. We will always be together. We will always be…_**

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Renji turned Byakuya carefully onto his back, catching his breath painfully at the sight of the burns, cuts and torn skin. The sight of the once perfect flesh, now bathed in ash and blood made his stomach lurch.

"Kisuke," he said in a terrible voice, "Kisuke, I can't feel his reiatsu anymore."

"Keep pouring your spirit energy into the blade," he told Ichigo, "Don't let it die…"

Kisuke moved across the room and knelt next to Renji. The redhead held Byakuya's limp body in his arms and healing green energy flared all around the two. He leaned over the unconscious noble, adding his own power to the swirl of healing light and forcing it into Byakuya's motionless form.

"Damn…I don't know which one took the worst of this," he hissed softly, "Renji…let me do this. I want you to go and take over for Ichigo."

He lifted his eyes to meet the eyes of the substitute shinigami.

"Ichigo," he said in a low, serious tone, "I need you to go get Orihime…as fast as you can."

Ichigo's eyes widened.

"What about Aizen Sousuke? What if he senses this?" he asked sharply.

"Listen, while I agree that it's important for us not to be found…we won't have these two around to protect if we allow them to die now. Go on, now…"

Ichigo frowned and nodded briefly, then flash stepped away. Renji flash stepped across the room and placed his hands over the broken pieces of Senbonzakura, pouring his energy into it, but letting his eyes stray back across the room to Byakuya. The already pale form seemed even more so, and Renji could barely see the rise and fall of his chest.

"Kisuke…" he said softly.

The shopkeeper looked up at him wearily.

"I'm not going to lie to you, Renji. They're both in a whole lot of trouble. I guess we know now why Byakuya was so hesitant to reconnect with his blade. He probably sensed that something was wrong…but couldn't sense what. So when he tried to get closer to investigate…boom…He probably never knew what hit him. Only his reflexive shielding saved him from dying instantly. But he's still not going to make it unless we hold the two of them together."

"Tell me something," Renji said quietly, "You figure Aizen will sense what just happened?"

"I don't know," Kisuke replied, increasing the flow of healing energy, "Normally, I'd say no…but he has been one step ahead of us all of this time…It's really anybody's guess."

"So what do we do? What if he's on his way here right now?"

"What we can't afford to do is to panic," Kisuke said firmly.

He placed his hands on Byakuya's chest and raised his reiatsu until Renji found himself flinching uncomfortably. He poured his own reiatsu into Senbonzakura, watching as Kisuke began to send heavy shockwaves of power through the noble's body.

"What are you doing?" he asked worriedly.

Kisuke kept his eyes glued to shinigami that rested beneath his outstretched palms.

"Trying to keep this stubborn ass alive…" the shopkeeper muttered.

Kisuke drew back for a moment, staring, then sent another flash of power through Byakuya's body. He frowned and shook his head.

"Renji…it's no good this way. We're going to lose them before Ichigo can get back here. I'm going to resort to something a little more extreme. Grab a shard of that blade and come over here…"

"Now why the fuck don't I like the sound of that?" Renji mused nervously.

"Probably because you value your life…but I'm guessing about now, you're thinking you'd do just about anything to keep ol' Byakuya here alive. Am I right?"

"Yeah…" Renji managed, his heart pounding, "What do you have in mind?"

"Give me your zanpakutou and that shard."

Renji swallowed hard and drew Zabimaru, then handed the blade and shard to Kisuke. The shopkeeper smiled.

"Now, stand back…"

"Hey, uh, Kisuke…this won't…hurt Zabimaru…right?" Renji asked, staring.

"It shouldn't," Kisuke said, looking less than certain, "but who really knows, right? Now, when you get there, you want to wake him and…well…I'm sure you guys will think of something to help him stabilize things until Orihime gets here."

The shopkeeper placed the shard of Senbonzakura against Zabimaru's blade and focused heavily.

"Kisuke?"

Red light flared dangerously around Zabimaru.

"Uh…Kisuke?" Renji said louder.

The light expanded and wrapped around Renji.

"Oh shit, this is…oh shit, shit, shit! KISUKE!"

Suddenly, Renji's entire world turned red. He heard Zabimaru howl furiously and felt his zanpakutou return to his hand. They were falling through a sea of red, Zabimaru still howling and Renji loosing a stream of obscenities. Somehow, the redhead retained enough presence of mind to act.

"Ban kai!" he yelled, "Hihio Zabimaru!"

He heard the shriek of the snake as it broke free of his weapon and caught hold of the red mane as it flashed by him. They were still spinning dizzily, but coasting downward, rather than falling. Freed of the fear he was going to die immediately, Renji spat more obscenities and thought of a thousand different ways to make Kisuke pay for scaring the shit out of him…

"That guy had best hide out from me, crazy son of a bitch! What the hell was he thinking? What the hell IS this place anyway? Zabimaru…where are we?"

The skeletal snake shrugged, nearly sending him flying off its shoulder.

"Hey!" Renji shouted, "Watch what you're doing! It isn't enough that freaky shopkeeper's got it in for me, now you want to kill me too!"

"Shut up and hang on!" answered a voice in his head.

The snake dove downward, passing through the red haze and soaring across a seemingly endless sea. Renji spotted a cliff nearly hidden in mist ahead of them and yelled at the skeletal snake, pointing it out. Screeching, the snake coasted over the water and came down slowly over the cliff and onto an expanse of green grassland. Renji waited until they had come to a stop, then slid down off of the snake's back and onto the ground. He sealed his zanpakutou, watching as the great snake disappeared.

"Where the fuck am I?" he whispered, "What is this place? It feels like…"

He looked around and noticed a small trail leading away from the cliff. He stepped onto it and started walking, noticing the tiny flowers in the long grass, the gurgling sound of a nearby stream and the chirping of birds. Ahead of him, a grove of sakura trees rose up out of the mist. The mist thinned as he grew closer.

"Well, this looks promising, I guess," he murmured.

A sudden rumble went through the ground beneath him.

"What the…"

Zabimaru appeared next to him.

"Have you figured out where we are?" asked the baboon, somewhat sarcastically.

The small boy who accompanied her grinned.

"I don't think he has," he said, rolling his eyes, "Maybe if we wait until this world falls apart, he will get some kind of clue…"

"Will you two shut up?" Renji yelled at them, "All right…I get it, now. This is Byakuya's inner world. I don't know how the hell Kisuke got us in here, but I know what we've got to do. We have to find Byakuya and Senbonzakura and help them somehow."

"Pretty good," the baboon said condescendingly, but we don't have much time, I'm afraid."

As if to punctuate her remark, the ground rumbled again.

"Well, come on," Renji grumbled, starting forward again.

"You're just going to wander around blindly?" scolded the baboon, "You really are an idiot!"

"What the…? Hey, shut the hell up! No one asked for your opinion!"

"Well, you might want to listen to us," Snake Boy added, "because even we can sense reiatsu better than you can!"

"You can not!" Renji growled, flash stepping forward.

"OTHER WAY!" shouted the two zanpakutou spirits, pointing to an unmoving form that lay near the edge of the cliff to the north.

"Fine…that looks like Byakuya. I'll look after him while you guys find Senbonzakura."

"Whatever you say," said the baboon spirit.

"Just as long as you get us the hell out of here soon!" complained the boy, "This place gives me the creeps!"

Rolling his eyes, Renji watched them disappear into the trees, then turned and flash stepped to the body that laid on the ground ahead of him. Renji dropped to his knees next to Byakuya and rolled him onto his back.

"Byakuya? Byakuya, wake up!"

The noble moaned incoherently and tried unsuccessfully to open his eyes. Renji leaned over him, extending his hands over the noble and sending his reiatsu into Byakuya's unmoving form. There was a moment of hesitation, then Byakuya moaned and opened his eyes. The dark eyes blinked several times before coming to rest on Renji.

"Hey…" Renji said, smiling, "It's about time you opened those beautiful eyes."

"Renji…" Byakuya whispered.

Renji pulled him into a seated position and kissed him. Byakuya looked questioningly around, then back at Renji.

"Renji…how is it that you are in my inner world?" he asked.

"Kisuke sent me in," Renji explained, "You tried to unseal Senbonzakura…and something happened…there was an explosion. He sent for Orihime, but she couldn't get to us fast enough."

Byakuya started to rise, but then moaned softly and dropped back against Renji. The ground shook beneath them.

"Renji…I feel…weak."

Renji pulled the noble close.

"What can I do to help?" he asked.

"I don't know," Byakuya said, swaying dizzily.

The ground shook harder. Byakuya trembled softly and his eyes began to slide closed again.

"No," Renji said, shaking him gently, "Byakuya…you have to stay awake. You have to help me stabilize this place."

"R-renji…" Byakuya whispered, reaching up to touch his lips, "Renji…aishiteru yo…"

"Aishiteru yo," Renji whispered back, kissing him again, "please, Byakuya, there has to be something we can do to stabilize your inner world. If we don't…well, I don't want to think about what will happen if we don't. Please, Byakuya, stay with me."

He placed his hands on the noble's face and kissed him again and again. He sent healing reiatsu into Byakuya's body and felt him strengthen slightly.

"Renji," Byakuya whispered weakly, "There may be…something…we can do. But…if we choose to do this…it…will have a very…profound side effect. I don't know…if you would…wish to…"

"Bya, just tell me!" Renji said desperately, "I don't care about the side effects, I just don't want to lose you!"

Byakuya nodded and took a trembling breath.

"If we both…release our life force…and send them into each other…the two will…combine and…fall into balance. It is called soul sharing. I am not strong enough to save…this place, but if we combine…the strength of our souls…we will be strong enough."

"Then let's do it!" Renji exclaimed.

"But Renji," Byakuya said, tightening his hands on the redhead, "such an action will cause our inner worlds to collide and overlap. We…will be…soul bonded and…share our inner world. Are you…sure you…want this…with me? Once bonded…there will…be no one else…for either of us…"

Renji released a shaky laugh.

"Then," he said softly, "I won't have to ever hear you question my loyalty again, right? You'll…trust me completely, won't you?"

Byakuya managed a weak smile.

"Soul bonded can never betray each other," he whispered, "and they are so much a part of each other…they will…even pass from life together. Renji, are sure that you…want this?"

"Do you?" Renji asked, gazing deeply into the noble's dark, beautiful eyes.

"Yes, Renji," Byakuya whispered, reaching up to touch his face, "I was alone for five long years among my enemies. If we do this…I will never be alone and without you again. Even when apart, we will…be able to sense each other's thoughts, see through each other's eyes."

Renji's smile widened and tears rose in his eyes.

"And I want that too," he said softly, "For five long years, I waited and searched for you. I never again want to wake to a day where I don't know where you are…and if the worst happens and I lose you, I don't want my days to go on. I want his, Byakuya. I really do. Tell me how. What do we do?"

"We make love…here, in this place…and while we make love, we release our life force into each other. The two will bind and fill us both."

"Then we'd best get moving before…"

He was silenced again as a deliciously warm mouth closed over his and a hot tongue invaded. The ground rumbled warningly beneath them. Renji took the hint and met Byakuya's mouth hungrily. As he met the noble, kiss for kiss, he loosed the belts at their waists and bared their bodies. Byakuya's arms wrapped around him, pulling him close. The earth beneath them shook violently now, sending rocks tumbling down the cliff near them and sending swirls of dust and cherry blossoms into the air. Renji forced everything out of his mind but the man he loved and kissed Byakuya harder. He parted the noble's thighs and moved in between them. Their eyes met for a moment.

"We don't have time to be gentle about this, so I'll just apologize now," Renji said, positioning himself at Byakuya's entrance.

Byakuya simply nodded and closed his eyes, tightening his hands on the redhead's shoulders. Renji thrust into the noble, gasping softly as Byakuya gave a muffled cry and tightened painfully around him. Renji waited for a moment, lowering his body onto the noble's and kissing him deeply as his body adjusted. The ground shook again and cracked beneath them. Dust rose into the air and began to block out the sunlight.

"Byakuya…" Renji said worriedly.

"Move, Renji," the noble hissed, his fingers digging into the redhead's skin, "I'm fine."

Dark gray eyes fastened on dark brown and everything around the two disappeared. Renji laced the fingers of one hand into Byakuya's and began a gentle thrusting motion. The noble held his gaze steadily, his eyes darkening with pleasure and his hips rising to meet his lover's. Their mouths met in a torrent of fierce kisses and the heat between them intensified. The reiatsu rose around them and within each, their life forces began to pulsate.

Deep inside the two, beneath shared breath and joined bodies, beneath their shaking worlds and zanpakutou spirits that lived within them, the most submerged power, the power of their life forces stirred and began to reveal themselves to each other. As their bodies moved together and their minds joined, each watched breathlessly as the other's past played out in full life all around them.

Byakuya gasped softly, experiencing first hand…as if having been there, within Renji's heart, the hard beginning of his life on the streets of Inuzuri. He felt everything as it happened, each hurt and pleasure that his lover had ever known…and then the noble began to realize just what it was to bond souls. And he desired it with everything that lived within him…but…if he was experiencing Renji's past in this way, then…

"Renji!" he cried, pushing against the redhead's writhing body, "Renji! I…I can't…do this! Renji!"

The redhead broke away from the noble, staring at him disbelievingly.

"But…I thought you said…you wanted this…"

"I do," Byakuya said, tears rising in his eyes, "but I can live with everything in your past, Renji. I know the length and breadth of you and I have nothing to fear experiencing all of you this way. There is no place in your memory that I cannot go…but you…"

He stopped and stared, a tear sliding down his face.

"There are places in my past you _should_ fear going…places I don't _want_ for you to experience…and I can't share those places…that kind of pain with someone I love so much…"

Renji curled a hand around Byakuya's head, sinking his fingers onto the soft, black hair. He brought his lips to the noble's face, capturing the falling tear gently. He met the dark, stormy eyes warmly.

"I'm not afraid of the dark places in your life, Kuchiki Byakuya. There is no place inside you that could be more frightening or could hurt more than losing you. I might be able to still save myself and Zabimaru if we stop now…but you…the one I love…the one I lost…the one I searched for, for five long years…the one who, during that time, I found I just couldn't live without…Byakuya, if we don't do this, then I will lose you…and that would hurt more than any torment Aizen Sousuke did to you. And anyway, those dark, awful places? Byakuya…you shouldn't have to face those places alone. Those are the things that you should share with me…because then the burden wouldn't be yours alone anymore…It would be ours. Byakuya…Please don't give up…please don't leave me now…not after everything we went through to find our way here."

The ground shuddered beneath them, sending a shockwave through the trees and birds soaring away as cherry blossoms rained down from the branches above them.

"Renji," Byakuya whispered, trying to pull free of him, "you should find Zabimaru and go…"

"I'm not leaving," Renji said, shocking Byakuya with a demeanor of absolute calm, "You can give up and let yourself die if you want to…but if you do…I won't want to go on either. The decision is yours, Byakuya. We live or we die…but whatever happens, I will not leave you…"

Byakuya stared at him, pale faced and speechless.

"But you'd better decide quickly," Renji went on, "if you plan for us to live…this inner world of yours is falling apart. Byakuya, we're all dying…"

"Renji…I can't hurt you like that…"

The redhead stared silently into his eyes, waiting as the world around them continued to crumble.

"It hurt so badly to experience it myself. I would never want to have you know the full extent of Aizen Sousuke's evil."

Their eyes locked as the world around them shuddered again.

"Are you giving up then?" Renji asked quietly, "Is that your decision, Byakuya, my taichou, my friend, my lover? Are you going to let us die rather than to share the weight of what he did to you? Who wins then, Bya? Not you, not me…our zanpakutous…our daughter…no one…No one wins if you give up now."

Byakuya stared harder into his eyes, searching desperately for an answer. His heart ached at the thought of Renji experiencing the totality of what was done to him, but…losing everything…

He opened his mouth to answer, but then flinched and caught his breath sharply.

"What is it?" Renji asked quickly, "What's wrong?"

Byakuya shook his head.

"Nothing is…wrong exactly…but something is…happening. Renji…the spirit chamber inside me…is opening…"

The redhead tightened his hands on the noble and met his eyes fiercely.

"I'd say that gives you one more reason not to give up," Renji said, letting a sly smile crawl across his face, "Come on…let's really fuck up Aizen Sousuke's plans!"

_Oh kami, I knew there was a reason I fell in love with Renji!_

With the world shaking itself to pieces around them, the two joined again, their bodies writhing heavily against each other. The boundaries shattered, their hearts, bodies, life forces and souls came crashing together. The wind rose to a howl around them and the sun was blocked out entirely, throwing the area into blackness…but even in the darkness, the two remained locked together, sharing everything, binding their souls together so that no space was left between them.

Intense waves of pleasure gripped them and they held onto each other, reiatsu rising and swirling madly around them and the life forces exploding out of them, colliding, breaking and mixing together, then returning to each in equal measure. For a long moment, everything around them froze…pleasure, senses, breath and hearts stopped.

And when they began again, their hearts beat together, they captured and released breath as one, and the pleasure that reached their senses gripped them with earth shattering intensity. The beautiful cries of passion that left them now rose into howls of joy that sang out louder than the raging wind. Raked with bliss, they held themselves against each other, giving themselves over to the all over feeling of joining…of oneness…of never having to be alone again.

And the one who had suffered so greatly under the crushing force of Aizen Sousuke's evil surrendered happily to the joining…to tears of relief…and to the comforting embrace of the soul that now lived and breathed alongside his.


	15. The Calm that Precedes the Storm

**Chapter 15: The Calm that Precedes the Storm**

**XXXXXXXXXX**

_**So gracefully, and with eyes filled with disbelief, you fell under my power. Slender and beautiful, defeated and undone, your will gave way to mine and I placed my mark upon you, body and soul. So lovely, surrounded by torment, made mad with pain, I thought you yielded everything to me. But I misjudged the strength of the heart that beat beneath that pale, perfect breast. Had I known, I would have torn it out of you long ago…but you will see, my love, it is not too late for that…**_

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Byakuya stirred softly and began to rise out of the haze in his mind. He breathed in and found himself taking in Renji's wonderful scent. He took another breath, moaning softly, and let it out onto the bare, tattooed chest he rested upon. He realized then that his face was buried in red hair and his hand had, in fact, closed around a thick length of it. He could feel that he was naked and still lying on top of Renji where he had collapsed the night before after spending most of the night making love to the redhead. He lifted his head slightly, burrowing his face underneath Renji's chin, continuing to breathe him in and to release warm puffs of air against the skin of his throat.

"You know," Renji said, stirring softly beneath him, "you keep doing that and I am going to lose control and have my way with you again."

Byakuya lifted his head, bringing his dark eyes to meet Renji's.

"Renji…it is like that night all over again," he whispered, "except for where we are."

The redhead's hand rose and his fingers sank into the noble's black hair. Byakuya sighed with something between sweet memory and regret.

"I had nearly forgotten what that morning felt like. But now I remember that it was much like this…calm and peaceful…our bodies full and sated. And I knew in that place, in that moment that I had never known such happiness…and that all I wanted was to remain there wrapped around your body, making love to you every time my body regained the strength to move. Of course, duty took us away from that place, but even as we took those last steps together, to the place where you and I kissed and took our leave of each other…my body still felt you inside. And I didn't know it then, but you hadn't just brought life into my heart, you gave life to our daughter."

He paused and took a breath to steady himself for what came next.

"As I watched my group fall and die, I could still feel inside that you were fighting somewhere nearby…and even as Aizen's power closed around me and my sense of where you were faded, I still felt your presence in my heart. I didn't fear death, because whatever happened, we'd had our chance to reveal ourselves to each other, and no threat or torment, not even death could take that away. And so as imprisonment, torment, hypnosis and drugs slowly stole away my physical strength and the ability of mind mind to make sense of things…even then, Renji, that part of me that had connected with you still lived…still, my heart remained strong. It was then that I realized the true nature of what was between us…and I promised myself that if we ever returned to each other's arms this way…I would tell you."

"Tell me what?" Renji asked, brushing the stray hairs away from Byakuya's eyes.

"Renji…a noble's reproductive system can be triggered by the person himself or herself. And it was by manipulating this fact that Aizen Sousuke was eventually able to force me to reproduce. But what happened between us is very rare…and it is the reason why I survived the explosion of my zanpakutou."

"Do you know why Senbonzakura exploded like that?"

Byakuya nodded.

"My last moments of connection with Senbonzakura were desperate ones. We were both being tormented and already knew Aizen planned to use us somehow…so rather than permit ourselves to be fouled by him, we chose instead to take each other's lives. It was the one power we still had. But as we made our attempt, Aizen realized what we were doing and stopped us. After that, I have vague memories of holding my weapon, commanding his power somehow, but we were not connected…not in control. Aizen Sousuke gained use of that power. That is why I feared connecting with my blade when I returned. When I did, Senbonzakura came out of the haze he had been in and returned to the moment in which we would have destroyed each other. That caused the explosion. If he hadn't realized at the last moment we were free, he would have killed us both instantly. He couldn't stop what was happening…but it turned out that he didn't need to. Renji, you remember that I told you that the elders would not oppose our union. The truth is that they can't. And the reason that they cannot is that the ability to provoke reproduction in a Kuchiki male may only be found in the Kuchiki male and his soul resonant. A soul resonant is one who is so bound to the Kuchiki male that the distance between their souls can be shattered and the two can become soul bonded. This can only happen one time. After that, the Kuchiki male is bound to that other soul for life. So in truth, our soul bonding began when we made love that night. We were able to make Akane together…and I was bound to you. That Aizen was able to force my body into reproduction was not a sign of any connection between him and me…He used his zanpakutou and my body was taken by illusion. But it was a lie. I was already bound to you and I would never have left your side after that night we had together."

"So why wouldn't you tell me that before, baka?" Renji chided him, kissing him on the mouth, "Did you think I wouldn't want to be with you?"

"Renji," Byakuya said, pulling away from the redhead's lips, "I wasn't about to put that kind of pressure on you. If you were to be with me, I wanted it to be because you chose me…over all others…not because I obligated you in some way. I needed to know that you really loved me in return. I am sorry I was so stupid. I should have known how you felt. You told me in so many ways…and yet, I didn't trust that. But I do now. And we have each other and our daughter now…"

Renji slipped a hand down to rub Byakuya's abdomen lightly.

"And this other one as well," he added, "So…how will this happen? I mean, Unohana taichou said that it doesn't happen like the normal way. How does it work exactly?"

Byakuya smiled warmly and placed a hand over Renji's on his abdomen.

"Fortunately, my body will not grow in the way a woman's does. As you know, there is a spirit chamber inside me. Our reiatsu was taken inside when we made love, and the two will combine to form a unique reiatsu. Gestation takes about the same amount of time as usual…and during that time, I will experience some of the same symptoms, along with power flares and fall offs, things of that nature. When it is time for our child to be born, the spirit chamber will open and the reiatsu will be expelled. It will then take its form as our child."

"That sounds wonderful, Byakuya," Renji breathed against the noble's lips, kissing him again, "I'm so glad we can be together for this!"

"Me as well, Renji," Byakuya said softly, "But you need to realize that once Aizen Sousuke knows what I have done, he will be incensed. He was very adamant that my only children be his or mine alone. And I think I know why. If he sets himself up as my soul resonant, then the elders will have to accept his marriage to me. For some reason, he wants that to be legitimate. And as I said before, I have vague memories of him tampering with my connection to Senbonzakura…I don't know how…but he will likely seek to use me in his plans somehow."

"Well, whatever his plans are, we wrecked the part about you having only your own kids or his."

Byakuya nodded.

"And that makes the situation very dangerous."

"Won't he back off when he knows his plans have been messed up?" Renji asked.

"Perhaps," Byakuya said noncommittally, "but that is no guarantee that he hasn't a Plan B…or that he won't come after me to retaliate. I got to know him very well while I was his prisoner, and I believe he will seek revenge. We must keep him away from Akane. If he learns she is your daughter, he will kill her the first chance he has. He may do it anyway to punish me for running…and for returning to you."

"That guy is one sick bastard," Renji fumed, "and if I get a shot at him, he'll fucking die for ever laying a hand on you."

Byakuya smiled.

"Spoken like a true fukutaichou, lover and friend, Abarai Renji. It seems fate chose well in putting you in my path…and I will never be sorry for loving you…never, no matter what the cost."

"Same goes for me," Renji said softly, claiming his lover's lips again.

They were quiet for a time, exchanging slow, deep kisses.

"So…what happens now?" Renji asked, "Is there someone you have to ask permission from before we can get married?"

Byakuya blinked in surprise.

"Renji…I am still married to Aizen Sousuke. Just because he manipulated me into it doesn't change that fact…but if we go before the elders, they can invalidate the marriage based on the fact that I am soul bonded and have children by you. They will see through Aizen's lies and we will be allowed to marry…but…are you certain this is what you want? Remember Renji, I have known you for many years. You would be giving up quite a bit of freedom, both because of our marriage and because you would be marrying into a noble family. Much would be asked of you."

Renji chuckled softly.

"I'm not afraid of your stuffy old elders, Byakuya. I'll, of course, stop short of embarrassing you, but I won't let them walk all over me."

"Trust you for that!" Byakuya said, smiling, "Then, when we have defeated Aizen Sousuke, I will approach the elders and have my marriage to Aizen invalidated…and after we exchange a more traditional proposal, we will marry."

"Then I'll look forward to that," Renji said, turning and easing the noble onto his back.

Byakuya felt himself melting under the gentle assault of kisses that followed. He closed his eyes and welcomed the softer, gentler touches, the whispers of affection and the long slow fall into pleasure as his body was sweetly claimed once again.

XXXXXXXXXX

Byakuya found himself brought suddenly awake by a small bundle of energy that unexpectedly landed on the bed next to him. He was instantly grateful that Renji had been kind enough to tie his yukata closed before leaving the room. The noble's eyes settled on the girl who knelt on the bed next to him and a smile rose to his lips.

"Akane," he said, reaching out to touch her hair, "what has you up so early this morning?"

The girl giggled.

"Daddy Bya," she laughed, "you're all mixed up! You are the last one to wake up this morning. Even Daddy Ren is up before you today!"

"Well," he countered quietly, "there is a lot going on. And it was a blessing to have the extra rest. So…what do you want to do today?"

"Mr. Urahara said we have to leave tomorrow morning…so I want to look for seashells and go to the tide pools and swim in the water one more time before we go."

"Very well then, I think I would like the same. Have you had breakfast?"

The girl nodded.

"I helped Daddy Ren cook for everyone. I got to meet Aunt Rukia!"

Byakuya sat up straighter, frowning.

"Rukia is here?"

"She got here with Lady Yoruichi and Mr. Tessai last night while we were all sleeping. That's why Mr. Urahara is getting us ready to leave."

Byakuya nodded.

"Very well, Akane. I want you to go and find the other children. Stay with them while I dress and eat, then we will go down to the beach with Renji."

"Okay!" said the girl, jumping down off of the bed and racing out of the room.

Byakuya rose and dressed hurriedly, then left the room and walked down the hallway and stairs to the kitchen. Renji stood in the kitchen, wiping his hands on a towel.

"Ah…you're finally up. I saved some breakfast for you."

Byakuya spotted the signs of worry immediately. He accepted the plate from the redhead's hand and sat down next to him at the table.

"Akane said that Rukia and the others are here."

Renji nodded, his lips thinning with stress.

"Aizen found them. We don't know how. But Kisuke thinks that we should move. He was just waiting because you needed another day before he judged you'd be in any shape to leave."

"He worries too much."

"I'm good and worried too, damn it! That he found them means he could be watching us already. We'd leave right now, but Kisuke is making certain that when we leave, we won't be followed…or at least, we will have some time before we have to run again. This is not good, Byakuya. I have a really bad feeling about this."

"I agree," Byakuya said, taking a bite of food, "but we have to be cautious in our haste to move from this place that we do not reveal ourselves. You know that if anyone can protect us right now it is Yoruichi and Kisuke. Aizen has been their enemy for for far longer than he has been ours. They can anticipate his moves better than we can. It is best for us to trust that if they cannot keep us safe, then there is no safety to be had…and Renji, sometimes there just isn't."

"I know that," Renji sighed, "and I'm ready to pick up Zabimaru and do what I have to to defend you and Akane. But what about you and Senbonzakura? Have you connected yet?"

"Briefly," Byakuya replied, "Enough to know that he is recovering. We should be able to fight if need be."

Byakuya's eyes narrowed.

"Have you spoken with Zabimaru?"

"Uh, yeah, some."

"Then…you know what happened in their search for Senbonzakura?"

Renji grinned.

"Yeah, I know."

He chuckled softly.

"Don't worry, Snake Boy was sent away to stand guard…not that I don't think he slipped back and got an eyeful."

Byakuya pushed his plate away abruptly and stood.

"I think I've had enough."

Now Renji laughed wholeheartedly.

"You and your rogue blade!" Byakuya hissed softly, "You certainly don't know the first thing about keeping proper boundaries, do you? Taking advantage of an injured swordmate…scandalous!"

He glared as Renji dissolved into giggles.

"I didn't hear either you or Senbonzakura complaining!"


	16. What is Sacrificed for Love

**Chapter 16: What is Sacrificed for Love**

**XXXXXXXXXX**

_**We found and lost and found each other again. Your love was a shelter that brought me back from oblivion. But our moments of peace and happiness are fragmented. There is darkness yet to face that may consume me. And although I know you would walk with me to the very end, there are some things I am called to face alone. But even in the moments when I stand, isolated and lost…you are forever in my heart, and I know that somehow we will find each other again. Aishiteru yo…**_

**XXXXXXXXXX**

"This is so soft, Daddy Bya! What is it?" asked Akane, delicately stroking the long green creature with a fingertip.

"That is a sea cucumber," he told her, "and this is a sea anemone."

She touched the harder surface of the spiky creature carefully.

"And look, Renji found a starfish," Byakuya went on, "but he'd better watch out or that crab will…"

"Ow! Hey!" Renji exclaimed, trying to shake the offending creature off of his finger.

The crab clung to him and the two glared at each other as Byakuya and Akane exchanged amused glances.

"Akane," Byakuya went on, "Renji and I have something we need to tell you."

The girl's eyes took on a worried look.

"Is it something bad? Are you sick again, Daddy Bya?" she asked quickly.

"No…no, it is nothing bad," Byakuya assured her, smiling, "It is a very good thing. I think you will be happy when you hear it."

Akane stared up at him, wide-eyed.

"Akane, our family is going to grow bigger soon. You are going to have a little sister or brother."

"You mean…you are going to…have another baby, Daddy Bya?" she asked, blinking.

Byakuya nodded.

"You remember that I told you that my body is special in that, under certain conditions, I can have children. Well, those conditions were met and I am with child again."

"When will the baby be here?" the girl said excitedly, "Will we all live together at your house in the Seireitei?"  
"It will be about nine months," Byakuya told her, "and yes, we will all be moving into Kuchiki Manor…as soon as it is safe for us to do so."

Akane's eyes darkened.

"What is it?" Renji asked, "What's wrong?"

Akane looked up at Renji with desperation in her eyes.

"Daddy Ren, we have to make sure that…that _he_ doesn't hurt Daddy Bya and our baby!" she exclaimed.

Renji moved closer to the girl and slipped an arm around her.

"Don't you worry," he said, his eyes meeting Byakuya's, "We're not going to let anything or anyone hurt Byakuya. We're going to move to a new safe house tomorrow…and the Gotei 13 is still hunting for Aizen Sousuke. He has to worry about being found, himself, so that will slow him down."

Akane sighed and leaned into Renji's embrace.

"I wish I was bigger and had a sword like Zabimaru," she said, glancing back at Byakuya, "then I could make it so _he_ wouldn't hurt any of us ever again!"

"Thank you for being so courageous and wanting to protect your younger sibling and me," Byakuya said softly, "but you'll need to leave the fighting to Renji and me. And even then, we will not be alone. There are a lot of strong shinigamis defending us. We will be all right, Akane. We just need to be cautious. That is why we are moving to the new safe house."

The three were quiet for a moment. Akane reached into the tide pool to pick up a starfish.

"Daddy Bya," she asked quietly, "why don't I have any powers?"

Byakuya gazed up at her.

"Your spirit centers are still forming. When they are fully formed, your powers will emerge. This happens at different times for different people. You must be patient and wait for your powers to grow."

"But, I want to be able to fight, too," she whispered, tears rising in her eyes.

"You don't have to have powers at all to be able to fight, Akane," Renji said, giving her a squeeze.

"Abarai…" Byakuya said, a stern look in his eyes.

"Hey," Renji said softly, "I get that you don't want her involved in the fighting. But I think that under the circumstances, our daughter should learn a little bit of street smarts to help her get away if anyone tries to bother her."

Byakuya tilted his head slightly, considering the idea. Then, he nodded briefly.

"I believe you have a valid point, Abarai fukutaichou, and as you are in charge of making certain our squad members are prepared for battle, I think you are, perhaps, best qualified to prepare our daughter in case she needs to defend herself."

Renji gave him a disarming grin and nodded.

"Come on, then, Akane," he said, standing and bringing the girl to her feet, "I'll show you a few things I learned in the Rukongai that might just save you if you get into trouble."

Byakuya watched silently as the two moved further away and Renji began the lesson.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Renji," Byakuya said softly, slipping out of his clothes and into a light yukata, "I want to thank you for comforting Akane today. She has had a lot to deal with, what with learning of Aizen Sousuke's lies and treachery…and feeling scared that we might be found. I think it helped her to have something to depend on in case of trouble."

"Well," said Renji, wrapping a yukata around himself and tying it at the waist, "it may not seem like much, but those things I showed her will help her…if anyone tries to bother her. I know it's not much, but…"

"But it's all you had when you were a child…"

"Yeah," Renji admitted, walking to the window where Byakuya stood, looking out at the stars, "and it did help."

"Both you and Rukia," Byakuya added, curling into the redhead's arms.

They stood for several minutes, pressing their bodies warmly together and exchanging deep, open-mouthed kisses. Renji ran his fingers through the noble's dark hair and buried his face in it, breathing in the light sweet scent of cherry blossoms. He freed the tie at Byakuya's waist, then let his other hand slide down the soft, smooth skin and fine hairs of his abdomen, before finding the nest of dark curls and letting his fingers play lightly over the noble's soft genitalia. Byakuya sank deeply into the redhead's mouth and pressed his hips forward, his breath catching as Renji's hand wrapped more firmly around him and moved enticingly. He released a feverish moan and thrust heatedly into the hand that pleasured him. The redhead smiled against his lips and slid his other hand down the noble's long, straight back and curled it around his firm bottom, encouraging him as the intensity of his movements increased and his hands tightened on the redhead's shoulders.

Still firmly holding Byakuya in place, Renji nuzzled beneath his chin and assaulted the soft skin of his throat with long strokes of his tongue and teasing nips. The noble's head tilted back and his eyes closed. His mouth opened in a heated gasp of pleasure as Renji's mouth traveled slowly down his chest, alternating delightfully between tender kisses and long hot licks that warmed Byakuya to the core and made his body tremble softly beneath the redhead's hands. Renji's lips curled into a devilish smile. He slid down Byakuya's torso and dropped slowly to his knees and released him, only to recapture him with his mouth. Byakuya moaned louder and his legs began to shake softly beneath him.

"R-renji…" he hissed softly, "Renji, for kami's sake, I won't be…able to stay on my feet…R-ren…ji…stop…"

He almost loosed a whimper as his lover's mouth broke away.

"Don't worry," Renji laughed softly, "I have no intention of letting you fall."

He wrapped his arms tightly around the noble's hips and continued the heated stimulation. Byakuya's head and shoulders dropped back against the wall and he moaned incoherently as Renji wet his fingers and gently prepared him. He released the noble and crawled back up his body, meeting his mouth for a flurry of hard, eager kisses, then biting down hungrily on his throat and sliding a hand down his back, around a firm buttock, then pulling one leg up to curl around his waist. Byakuya released a soft gasp as the redhead teased his way inside, then paused to kiss the noble's cutely flushed cheek.

"Impossible…" murmured Byakuya, his head spinning as the redhead tightened his hands on him and slowly began to move.

"What…" panted Renji, "doing it like this?"

"N-no…ah…that it…feels so…amazing," Byakuya managed in a whisper.

His words gave way to soft, unintelligible moans of pleasure as the redhead held their bodies locked together and continued to against the noble's trapped body. Byakuya's eyes glazed over and his breath shortened. He gripped Renji's shoulders tightly as his body shuddered heavily and hot seed pulsed out of him and ran warmly down their entwined bodies. The redhead's fingers dug into the noble's soft flesh as he emptied himself into his lover's core.

Byakuya's eyes closed and his legs gave way beneath him. Renji caught him up in warm arms and carried him into the bathroom, then set him on his feet again. Still flushed and breathless, they stepped in under the hot water and indulged in a rage of intense, wet kisses.

"Renji," Byakuya whispered, his lips against the redhead's ear and his voice barely audible above the sound of the water, "Renji, I have to tell you something."

The redhead pulled away slightly and met the noble's dark eyes questioningly.

"When I was Aizen's prisoner, I wasn't brave, or anything like it. At some point, I gave up. I thought that my life was over. All of the minutes and hours and days and weeks, months and years…they were going by…and I was trapped there…alone. And I didn't think that the pain would ever end…not until I died. But he wasn't going to let that happen. He told me…I couldn't die until my usefulness was done. I couldn't die until he allowed it. But the truth is…I was already dead inside. Even when I came back, it's like I wasn't alive. I thought that it was another of his tricks…just another way to torment me. But…you…Renji…you made me feel alive again. I feel happy again. We have our daughter…and each other. That is so much more than I ever thought we would have…and even though I waited…and even though I suffered so badly…I finally feel alive inside again, and I want to stay that way. I always want to feel this alive."

"Me too," Renji whispered back, holding him tightly, "Every day you were gone, every time Rukia and I stepped out onto the desert sand to look for some sign of you, the weight of that deadness was all around me. I wasn't the one who was taken and lost and tormented, but I haunted, Bya. Your face…it was in my dreams every night…and I would think I saw you everywhere. I almost went crazy. Rukia was barely able to hold me together…and the only way she could…was to remind me…that if I didn't keep looking…then you were really gone…If we gave up trying to find you, then you were never coming back. I couldn't bear that. I had to believe you would come back. And even though I knew what you'd had to suffer…when we found you that day…I couldn't help but be happy, because even broken to pieces like that, you were still alive…we still had hope. Now, we'll have everything…everything that bastard took from us. We're going to beat him, Byakuya. That man is going to die for taking you away from me…for putting his hands on you, for turning you into the wreck of a person we found. He's never going to hurt you that way again."

He pulled away and gazed fiercely into Byakuya's dark eyes.

"I won't let him take you away from me like that again," he promised, "because I'm nothing without you."

"And I am nothing without you," whispered Byakuya, "and nothing can keep us apart now, Renji, nothing. We are bound at the soul…and there no force that he wields that can defeat it…Renji…not even death can part us anymore, because we'll still be together, even if death takes us!"

The two men stood, holding each other, the water crashing down onto their bodies, the blood and reiatsu rushing through them inside and the hard pounding of two racing hearts, determined not to let the darkness make them still.

The water was cooling by the time they finally released each other and stepped out of the shower, drying each other's bodies and slipping into fresh nightclothes. Byakuya stepped out into the bedroom and walked back to the window to look out at the stars. Oddly, the window looked to have been opened and not properly closed. Byakuya felt a chill pass through him, but, sensing no enemy reiatsu, he closed the window the rest of the way and started to climb into bed. His hand touched something cold and metallic and he looked down. His breath caught in his throat and he touched it with a fingertip, his head spinning and his heart pounding. He picked up the silver necklace, staring at the silver sakura pendant. Dropping the necklace, he pushed himself back off the bed and backed away, trying to gather a breath. A pair of arms slipped around him from behind and Byakuya loosed a frightened cry.

"What is it?" asked Renji, releasing him.

Speechless, the noble sank to his knees pointing to the bed. Renji stepped forward and looked carefully, then looked back at Byakuya questioningly.

"Byakuya…" he said softly, "There's nothing there…look."

"What?" Byakuya whispered, "Renji…it was there! It was the silver sakura pendant he gave me for our first anniversary. He used it to incapacitate me…"

"It isn't here…really, Byakuya. I mean, I don't doubt you saw it, but…could you have just been mistaken? I mean, we're all on edge about Aizen finding the others. Maybe…"

He stared at the noble's too pale face and haunted eyes.

"You don't believe that, do you? You think he was here?" Renji asked.

"The window wasn't closed all of the way," Byakuya whispered.

"But if someone brought it in…Bya, there wasn't time for him to take it out of here again."

He shook his head.

"It doesn't matter. If you say you saw it, then I believe you. I think we should tell the others and call in the watch. If he's here…"

"Akane…" Byakuya whispered, white-faced, "Renji…"

The redhead bolted out the door and ran for the children's bedroom. Byakuya turned to follow, his legs leaden as he stepped toward the door. Suddenly, it slammed shut in front of him. He caught his breath sharply, staring as arms took hold of him from behind.

"Don't move," whispered Aizen Sousuke's voice, "Don't breathe…don't call for them. If you do…I'll kill them all…I promise you…"

Byakuya twisted free and reached for Senbonzakura. Petals exploded all around him and Aizen disappeared into them. The wall and window shattered under the force of his attack and he heard screams and pounding feet in the hallway. The door near him shattered as Renji kicked it down and ran into the room with Yoruichi, Kisuke and Tessai on his heels.

"Byakuya!" Renji exclaimed staring at the noble, who knelt where he had landed on the floor, still holding the hilt of his released zanpakutou, "Bya, what happened!"

"He was here!" Byakuya gasped, "In the room. He had his arms around me…"

Kisuke stared at him, his eyes narrowed.

"There was no change in the reiatsu," he said softly.

"Akane?" Byakuya whispered.

"The kids are fine," Yoruichi assured them, "They are with Ichigo. Byakuya…he wasn't really here."

Byakuya lowered his eyes and sealed his weapon. The four stared at the shattered remains of the wall.

"But just because it wasn't him you saw and felt," Kisuke went on, "doesn't mean we can relax. If it wasn't him, it may have been an illusion he made to unnerve you. It's just the kind of sick, cocky game he would play. We need to gather everyone into the basement now. We'll stay by the gates until morning. If he does show up, we can gate out."

"Why not just leave now?" asked Renji.

"They won't be fully powered until morning. We might get thrown off course if we pass through too soon…or someone could get left behind. I don't want to chance it. So, we'll only leave in the dark if Aizen shows up. Come on…let's go get the kids and move everyone down to the basement."


	17. Unreal

**Chapter 17: Unreal**

**XXXXXXXXXX**

_**Come, my beloved…you belong to me. Body, mind and heart…you are mine to command. That you think you have freed yourself from me is simply an illusion. No matter what you do, you will never be free. You live and breathe at my command and I will never let you go…**_

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Renji's eyes strayed away from the children and came to rest on the troubled noble who stood by the window, looking out into the night. His face was still near white and his eyes flickered with unusual intensity. He left the children under Yoruichi's supervision as they began to pack for the move and went to stand next to Byakuya, slipping an arm around him.

"You okay, Byakuya?" he asked quietly.

"How can I be?" the noble responded softly, "He's somewhere outside that window, waiting for a chance to reclaim what he feels belongs to him…"

"Hey," Renji said firmly, "You are not some piece of property we're fighting over here. You are a living, breathing person, Byakuya. He has no right to try to take control of your life."

"He won't stop," the noble said, his breath making a fog on the glass, "There is something he feels he needs me to do…and whatever it is…it requires that he legitimate our marriage."

"The marriage is invalid…end of story," said Renji matter-of-factly.

"Then why is he playing these games?" asked Byakuya, "If I had ruined his plans beyond salvage, you can bet that he would have done something, not just frightening…but deadly. That he did not suggests that I am still useful to him. He is still planning to go forward with whatever he had in mind, so even our soul bonding and the conception of our child have not disrupted his plans completely. We need to know what those plans are. We need to if we plan to stop him."

"Well, truth be told, we don't know if he has realized yet what we've done. But whether he has or hasn't doesn't even matter. We will stop him, Byakuya," Renji insisted, "whatever his plans are and however he tries to do this…we will stop him."

"Yes…" whispered the noble, still gazing out into the night, "we must."

Renji glanced back at the children for a moment.

"You have your things ready to go?"

Byakuya nodded.

"I just need to change out of this," he said absently.

"Why don't you go into the next room and do that. I'll stay here with Akane, and right outside the room you'll be in."

Byakuya gave another short nod and left the room. He stepped into the next room and closed the door behind him. He dropped his shihakushou on the bed and slipped out of his yukata. As he did, he heard a soft click and the lights in the room went out, leaving the room lit only by the starlight coming in through the window.

Byakuya froze, listening for any sound, but all he could hear was the suddenly harsh sound of his breathing. He heard nothing to indicate the lights were out in the rest of the house. He reached for his shihakushou and hurriedly dressed, then returned to the door and tried to open it…only to find the door jammed. He started to call out to Renji, then caught his breath in surprise as a hand wrapped tightly around his wrist and another wrapped around his waist.

"Do not make a sound," Aizen's voice warned him.

"You're not really here," Byakuya whispered, closing his eyes, "You're just trying to frighten me…"

"I see," hissed Aizen's voice in his ear, "Then try to get away…if you can."

Byakuya twisted in his captor's arms, but found he could not pull free.

"I won't fear you!" Byakuya exclaimed.

Rough hands threw him back against the wall.

"Your body is thrown against the wall, Byakuya, but they do not hear…odd, isn't it?" Aizen's voice said mockingly, "It could be that this is just another illusion…or perhaps not. Are you so sure that I am not real?"

His captor's face moved close to his and Aizen's lips brushed against his, making him try to pull away. The hands held him in a viselike grip.

"Let me go!" he cried, twisting in Aizen's grip, "Damn you, let me go! Renji!"

He tried to pull away again and was slammed into the wall again.

"Do you really think that half-brained mongrel or any of the rest of them can protect you from me? You are mine any time that I want you. Now, do not dare to make a sound, Byakuya" Aizen whispered in his ear, "You are coming with me. And if you attempt to escape, then my forces will destroy them. This place is surrounded by high level hollows. If I order them to attack, everyone here will die. Now…come, Byakuya…"

The other's hands curled around his wrists, drawing a soft gasp from him as his spirit energy was sealed away. Aizen curled an arm around the noble, walking alongside him as they moved to the window.

"Remember…no sound…"

Byakuya's mind raced as they passed through the window and out into the darkness. He knew his soul bonding with Renji was very new, but he reached out for Renji's mind and felt the redhead's mind reach back.

"Renji! He's…here! Renji!"

"Byakuya?"

"The children! Guard the children! Get them to the basement. There is going to be a hollow attack!"

"Byakuya, where are you? Oh kami, he…! Byakuya! The others are taking the kids to the basement! Ichigo and I are coming!"

He heard footsteps pounding in the house, behind them, a door being forced open and raised voices. There was the hiss of flash steps behind them and Aizen smiled widely and turned back to look as Ichigo and Renji burst out the window and began to close in on them.

"Renji…you have to take care of Akane!" Byakuya managed, before Aizen pulled him in tightly.

"Be quiet, Byakuya," he said tersely, then he looked up at the approaching shinigamis.

"Why, Ichigo, Renji, how nice of you to see us off." He said calmly.

"Let him go," Renji said in a low growl, his weapon drawn and already glowing red.

Aizen laughed softly.

"You are persistent, Renji. But this has nothing to do with you. Byakuya and I are married. I have every right to enjoy the fruits of my marriage. And after I clean away your mongrel traces, Byakuya and I will enjoy a lovely anniversary together. We've been married for four years…and every year on this day, do you know what we do to celebrate? I use Kyouka Suigestu to take us back to our wedding day. And every year, on this day, we re-live it…moment for moment…everything."

"Bastard!" yelled Ichigo, "You have no right to take him like this!"

"I have every right!" Aizen hissed softly, "Byakuya fell before me in battle. He was what we call the spoils of war. I could have just fucked him and turned him over to my associates and the Espada, but I gave him a more civilized existence than that. He is, after all a noble and a taichou…and as such, is deserving of some protection. Renji…do you have any idea what the Espada would have done to someone like him? You think I was cruel? That I tormented him? They would have done many times worse…and when they were finished, there wouldn't have been anything left for you to find. You should be happy for him. Byakuya is holds a very important position in my plans and in my life. He is going to help put me on the throne in the spirit dimension…and after that, he and I will fill the rooms of the royal palace with our children. I assure you, there are far worse fates."

"I would rather die than to have you touch me again!" Byakuya snapped, tearing away from him and turning to run.

"Stop," Aizen said calmly, drawing his weapon.

Golden light flashed around the noble and he froze and dropped to his knees.

"Damn you!" shouted Renji, flash stepping toward Byakuya.

Aizen flash stepped suddenly and appeared between them, slashing at Renji and forcing him back, then dragging the stunned noble to his feet.

"Now then," Aizen continued in the same maddeningly calm voice, "I am taking what is mine. But don't worry. Byakuya and I are leaving a gift behind for you."

All around the house, shrieks and squeals rose up in the darkness. Hollows appeared in the air all around them and began to attack instantly. Ichigo sent swung his weapon and a blaze of spirit energy fired through the attacking hollows, destroying more than a few, but barely making a dent in the overall number. Renji flash stepped toward, reaching for Byakuya as Aizen pulled him away.

"Byakuya!" he screamed, "Fight him! Byakuya!"

"He can't," Aizen said, smiling, "I told you. He is mine. He does exactly what I want him to…and right now, he is coming with me."

"No!" cried Byakuya, suddenly breaking free of Aizen's control.

He ran for Renji as the redhead sent his blade arcing around the noble and striking at Aizen.

"Unacceptable," murmured Aizen, sending a blaze of fire that sent the noble crashing to the ground again.

The leader of the hollows flash stepped forward, his weapon slashing Renji across the chest and sending him in a long, slow fall to the ground.

"Renji!" Byakuya cried, crawling toward the fallen shinigami.

Ichigo flash stepped toward Aizen and released a fiery blast. Aizen raised his weapon, blocking Ichigo's attack. Around them, the screams of the hollows rose and rumbled the ground as their numbers continued to grow. Ichigo placed himself between the hollows and his friends and raised Zangetsu in battle readiness.

Byakuya reached for Renji, touching his face and calling the redhead's name frantically. Renji stirred and his eyes blinked open.

"Renji?" Byakuya called again worriedly.

"I'll be okay," Renji said.

"Lie still," Byakuya told him, taking Zabimaru and rising to his feet.

He placed himself between Aizen and Renji, raising Zabimaru threateningly.

"And what will you do with that?" Aizen said mockingly, slashing at the noble.

Byakuya blocked the attack and pressed forward with a blinding flurry of cuts and slashes.

"Byakuya," Aizen said reprovingly, "Your spirit energy is sealed away, so you cannot attack with kido…and the weapon you hold is not your own. You can continue to fight this all you want…but you and I both know that all I have to do is to release my zanpakutou and you will drop in your tracks. Renji is injured and needs healing. Do you want him to die waiting?"

"My fate will be no different than his Sousuke!" the noble seethed, "If he dies, I will take not one breath more than he does!"

Aizen's eyes narrowed disapprovingly.

"You need to dispense with this willfulness, Byakuya. I think you have consorted with mongrels for too long."

"Bastard!" Byakuya cried, slashing at him and catching the flesh of an arm.

Aizen frowned and the reiatsu rose dangerously around them.

"Let us end this game, Byakuya," Aizen said, raising his sword, "Shatter, Kyouka Suigetsu!"

Instantly, Byakuya found himself surrounded by copies of Aizen. He froze with Zabimaru raised, afraid to move lest he might hit Renji by mistake. Aizen flash stepped to Byakuya and pulled him close, sending a kido blast through him at point blank range. Zabimaru dropped to the ground at his feet and Byakuya fell into Aizen's arms. He remained motionless as Aizen lifted him and retreated through the rush of hollows. He smiled at Renji as the redhead struggled to his feet and retrieved Zabimaru, then used his own weapon to open a garganta. Still smiling, he fired a blast at the house, shattering a wall and setting it on fire.

"You and Ichigo had best go see to Akane," Aizen said, nearly laughing, "You wouldn't want her burnt to a crisp, now would you?"

He pressed Byakuya tightly against him and stepped through the garganta, leaving the others behind. They reappeared just outside the entrance to the main building in Las Noches.

"I told you before," he whispered to the near-senseless noble," that it was useless to try to escape me. I give you full marks for managing to get Akane away from me, but she is only going to die now."

"B-bastard!" Byakuya gasped weakly, "You said…"

"I said what you wanted to hear, Byakuya. Face it, you have played directly into my hands."

He set the noble on his feet. Byakuya tried to pull free, but kido ropes wrapped around his wrists and body, leaving him able to be led along by Aizen, but not to work his way free. His heart sank as they passed through the courtyard and into the main building of the fortress, up the stairs and down the long hall to Aizen's heavily guarded bedroom door. They entered the room and the door closed and locked with a sharp click. Aizen released the kido ropes and shoved him toward the shower.

"Wash yourself," he said off-handedly, "I am sickened by the scent of that mongrel."

Byakuya stood, staring as Aizen began to remove his clothing. He seemed to realize Byakuya hadn't moved and his eyes flared.

"You heard what I said," the leader of the hollows said warningly, "I am close to just putting you down in the prison level and letting the hollows have you, but as it is an important day, I will be somewhat lenient with you. Come now…we must prepare for our celebration, Byakuya."

"What celebration?" Byakuya asked sarcastically, backing up a step as the other approached him.

Aizen closed the distance and stood in front of Byakuya, gazing down at him with crushing intensity. Byakuya swallowed hard and stared back. One hand rose suddenly and struck him across the face and he fell back against the bathroom door. Aizen pressed his body close to the noble's and held him there, gripping his wrists painfully hard.

"Why Byakuya," he said, "I can't believe you've forgotten. It is, after all, our anniversary. One doesn't usually forget that."

He brushed his lips against the noble's ear and Byakuya flinched.

"But your mind has been busy, ne? You've been oh, so busy with your stupid little games, Byakuya, that you almost forgot altogether."

He released a puff of hot breath on the noble's throat.

"But not to worry, because I remember exactly…and I will remind you of what a beautiful night it was…but first things first…bathe!"

He opened the bathroom door and pushed the noble toward the shower.

"Well…it looks as though you picked up some poor habits while you were with him, but I will remind you what my expectations are, Byakuya."

He stopped the noble just short of the shower and tore his clothes away.

"You're not one of them anymore, Byakuya. You seem to have forgotten that you are one of us…made so by your imprisonment. Yet, I understand your confusion and will not be harsher than necessary in reminding you. Now…wash yourself."

Byakuya felt his limbs shake, but forced himself to stand still near the shower, staring back at Aizen defiantly.

"I see," said Aizen, frowning, "You appear to have completely forgotten how to obey. Let me remind you then."

He lifted Kyouka Suigetsu and closed in on the cornered noble.


	18. The Haze of Memory

**Chapter 18: The Haze of Memory**

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**_Walk with me and remember our early days…how the sun brightened the path before us, how the wind cooled our faces as we walked, and how the moon and stars lent their light, even as darkness fell. You should have known that I would not see you gone from my side, that I would hold you in my arms for all time, listening contentedly to your sounds of pain and pleasure. I have you now…and I will keep you forever…_**

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Aizen Sousuke lounged comfortably in the swirling hot water of his large jetted tub with a pleasingly naked and deeply hypnotized Kuchiki Byakuya in his arms, head rested against his shoulder and dark gray eyes distant and unfocused. One arm curled around the noble's slender waist, holding him close while the other reached up to brush the long wet strands of black hair away from his eyes. Byakuya stared straight ahead as his spouse's fingers stroked his hair gently, then lazily traveled over the perfect skin of his face and throat.

"You see," he said softly, "I told you that I would calm your mind and help you to remember. This is where you belong…this is your home. Four years ago, you promised me that you would never leave me…that we would always be together. And I think you are coming to understand just what that means. I know you realize how angry I became when you escaped with your daughter. I was furious and I thought of many different ways to punish you for your defiance…but now that you are here, I find that I don't wish to hurt you. Perhaps you deserve punishment, but something inside me is weary of that. I long for quiet moments like this…with you resting so contentedly in my arms and the warmth of the water swirling around us."

He turned his head and his lips found Byakuya's and brushed against them hungrily.

"I've been looking forward to today for so long, Byakuya. It's strange. I never intended before that I would come to feel anything resembling affection for you, but lately, it seems, it overtakes me in the oddest ways and at the most unexpected times. Here, I should be angry and punishing you for running, but all I want to do is to hold you like this and remember the day you truly became mine."

He stroked the noble's temple and rested his face against Byakuya's.

"I want you to remember with me…"

Byakuya stirred softly as the images started to replay themselves in his mind.

_He walked slowly around the fortress's indoor garden, taking in the scent of the flowers and wondering how anything so lovely could even exist in a place such as this. A great deal of artistry had gone into the making of the garden and he remembered that long ago, in the Seireitei, he had visited Aizen taichou's house with his grandfather for some special occasion and he had found the gardens in that place equally pretty. He remembered Aizen's hand touching his shoulder and the soft, tranquil voice asking if he was enjoying his walk._

_Thankfully, Aizen was busy elsewhere this time. But that left Byakuya unprotected in the company of Gin…not the most pleasant thing. Gin dared not lay a finger on him, of course. Aizen would kill anyone for touching him…end of story._

_Aizen, himself, took his pleasure of Byakuya whenever and wherever the mood struck him, of course…which explained how he could feel relief at being in the company of Gin Ichimaru. The worst of Gin's taunts and veiled threats were preferable to the most tender of Aizen's touches._

_Not that Aizen troubled himself to approach Byakuya with anything approaching genuine affection. Their association was merely a drawn out display of Aizen's domination of the Kuchiki clan leader…something he undertook in the way of revenge for Byakuya's being of a class that thought itself superior to others and was in the habit of holding others down. And some of his accusations against the noble houses were valid…still, their views did not reflect Byakuya's own attitudes or behavior…and he found Aizen's excuses for mistreating him odd in the face of who he knew himself to be inwardly. But Aizen only proved through his behavior and his words that he had no understanding of the complex workings of the man he had captured. Simply put, he didn't want to know. If he ever realized what lay beneath the surface of the pale skin and dark eyes, he might actually be intrigued enough to fall in love with Byakuya…and that was something neither of them wanted._

_At this point, Byakuya hardly dared to even dream of going home. It had been nearly a year…and there had been no sign of anyone coming to his rescue. It didn't mean that they hadn't tried. He knew in his heart that Rukia and Abarai Renji would never give up in their attempts to find him…not until they had recovered his lifeless body and seen to his proper burial. No…they would not give up. But that it had been so long meant that they had become stymied in their efforts…and how could he blame them for not being able to find and rescue him when no one else in Soul Society seemed to be able to penetrate the fortress either? And he had overheard Aizen telling Gin that no sign of Byakuya's presence was ever to be left for anyone to see. He was carefully guarded when he was allowed out at all…and he was only allowed out for exercise and appointments with Aizen's personal physician._

_He flinched softly as a burning sensation rose up in his midsection. He had been suffering the sensation off and on for several days. And even though his spirit energy was sealed away, he sensed the fluctuations that touched the spirit centers deep beneath his skin. He sighed and stopped, placing a calming hand on his stomach and whispering to himself as much as to his unborn child._

"_Not much longer now…I feel you trying to tell me. I wish that you didn't have to be born in this place…under these conditions, and I know he will likely use you to manipulate me, but I cannot help but feel happy for as long as you are there inside me. Little One, I don't know how I would have survived until now if not for you."_

"_Do hurry up," Gin muttered impatiently, "I don't have all day, you know. Why he has me babysitting you like this…it's insulting. I can think of much better ways to use our time."_

"_Then it is good you know your place," Byakuya said mockingly, "Sousuke would kill you for even thinking of such things."_

_Gin chuckled softly._

"_This coming from his little petal princess…" he said coldly, "He might kill me for the thoughts, but then he would promptly go about trying them out with you himself. And you know, Bya-kun, it wouldn't be the first time. So shut up and walk…or I might be tempted to give him some nasty new ideas. You know that as soon as that brat in your belly pops out, you are going to return to being his toy again. He only eased up because he is curious."_

_Byakuya opened his mouth to offer a nasty reply, but stopped as a sharp pain flashed through his midsection and his reiatsu flared wildly beneath the seal. He dropped to his knees and ignored Gin's barbs, continuing to breathe slowly, in and out. At some point, Gin disappeared from his side, but he couldn't rise out of the haze that was settling in around him. He closed his eyes against the pain as his midsection twinged again and beads of sweat broke out on his forehead. He heard footsteps and felt Aizen's spirtual pressure approaching him. He looked up into the deceptively gentle brown eyes and felt himself beginning to sink to the ground. Strong arms caught and lifted him and the smell of flowers was slowly exchanged for the smell of cleaners and medicine. The infirmary…He so hated that place! He turned his head and met the eyes of Aizen's physician and he read the concern. There was no need to wonder about it. He had no idea of the workings of a noble male's pregnancy. He had told Aizen several times in front of Byakuya…and Aizen's only reply was that he was going to have to learn as things happened._

_Byakuya knew in theory about what would happen to him, but even knowing how things were supposed to work wasn't enough to get him through. He had to admit that he had his own concerns. He had been weakened by his captivity and might not fare so well in his attempt to give birth to Renji's child._

_Renji's child and his…_

_Not that Aizen Sousuke knew. If he knew or suspected, he would kill the child immediately. He had, of course asked whose it was, but had eventually come to accept that the child was Byakuya's alone. It had been too late by the time his pregnancy was discovered for Aizen to sense reiatsu traces on or in his body…and a paternity test could not safely be done until the child was delivered. But now that he was going into labor, he had to hope that the leader of the hollows would not renew his questions or come to disbelieve what Byakuya had told him._

"_Are you comfortable?" the physician asked, brushing his forehead gently with a cool, wet cloth._

_Byakuya nodded briefly._

"_It is necessary, however," he told the healer, "for the seal on my powers to be released so that I can deliver the child. The reiatsu must be allowed to emerge. It won't do that while I am in this state."_

"_Very well," the physician said, leaning over him and setting his arms and legs in restraints._

_It seemed completely unnecessary to Byakuya as he was unlikely to attempt to flee while giving birth…but then, Aizen Sousuke was always exceedingly careful not to leave him any openings. He wasn't about to let his prized possession and the purported future bearer of his children escape. No…he had never given Byakuya the slightest chance to attempt to escape._

_He caught his breath sharply as another pain flashed through his abdomen. The physician bent forward and placed his hands on Byakuya's wrists, releasing him from the seal on his powers…and if not for the kido ropes, he realized, he just might have been desperate enough wanting to protect his child, that he might have done something stupid in that moment, hoping beyond hope that he could somehow get away. But there was no time to dwell on the thought. The release of the seal caused his power to flare painfully. He couldn't quite bite back a cry as his body convulsed sharply and the power blazed around him. Then he remembered reading in the family histories how the power flares made the child bearing time the most dangerous in the noble male's gestation. Whether or not he meant to hurt anyone, he certainly could._

_But he wouldn't do it on purpose, not while involved so deeply in bringing this little life into the world. He wondered what his child would look like…Would it be a boy or a girl? What features would the child take from Renji and which from him? Although he would have loved for the child to favor Renji, he knew just how dangerous that would be. He flinched sharply and gasped as another pain struck him. Then the power flared around him again, burning against his skin, and all at once, Byakuya sensed that he was in trouble._

"_Sousuke!" he hissed softly, and the man was at his side in an instant. And although Aizen was the last person he would ever want to turn to, Byakuya knew he held all of the power. Only he could help._

"_What is it?" Aizen asked, meeting the noble's flickering eyes questioningly._

"_The child's reiatsu is too strong. My powers have been sealed away and aren't strong enough to…"_

_He paused and gave a low groan as the pain deepened and spread. His body lit with power again and he felt light headed and weak. Aizen's hand slipped into his and his captor smiled encouragingly._

"_It will be all right. You'll find the strength to do this, Byakuya. I know you will. You want this child with everything in you."_

"_I…do," Byakuya panted, "but I don't know…how it works. I just know that something is wrong! Sousuke…I need…a clan healer…please!"_

"_Now, how am I to manage that without giving away that you are still alive? Really…"_

"_They will…know soon anyway," Byakuya said, trying to catch his breath, "The council will sense…that a child was born. I…made no secret of that. Please…Sousuke, I need a clan healer…one who will have been prepared for this kind of birth."_

_Aizen leaned over him, brushing his face with a cool cloth._

"_I told you. I am not going to do that. You are going to have to manage this on your own, with my physician or it isn't going to happen. I already have what I want. I know now that my plan is workable. I have no real interest in the life of this child. In fact, it will only be a threat to my plans in the long run."_

_Byakuya's breast heaved with the effort of breathing and his body shook and flared with power._

"_Sousuke…if your plans include me…then…you need to be concerned. The birth of a child from a noble male…is a difficult…and dangerous thing, not just…for the child, but for me as well."_

_He gasped sharply as another pain flashed through him and his spirit centers burned furiously inside him._

"_Sousuke…" he whispered, his eyes closing._

"_Aizen-sama," the healer's voice said, breaking into his reverie, "he is in distress. This has been too much for him. His reiatsu is declining…"_

_A hiss of dissatisfaction sounded nearby._

"_End it, then," Aizen said in a low voice, "I won't allow him to die. I need him alive."_

"_You don't understand, sir, this man is dying and I do not know how to save him."_

"_You heard me. End his pregnancy. Destroy the reiatsu."_

"_I do not know how. I may be able to force it out, but I am not certain."_

"_Do it now!"_

_The healer's reply faded, but he felt his restraints release as a deep shudder passed through Byakuya and his abdomen flared brightly. The noble's eyes opened wide and a gasp of pain escaped him. Aizen gently squeezed Byakuya's hand and spoke quietly in his ear._

"_Be calm now, Byakuya. It's about to emerge."_

_Slowly, as they watched in awe, a small sphere of energy emerged from inside him. It settled onto his chest and began to pulsate. Byakuya curled an arm around the sphere as it shifted and shimmered, forming itself into the shape of an infant. The noble's breath fell into short catches as the child's reiatsu flared, then as the light faded around it, a small cry rose up._

_Byakuya's eyes teared and he gathered the tiny baby onto his shoulder, meeting the newborn's eyes with a deeply relieved expression. He touched her face experimentally and she made a very soft, cooing sound and moved her fingers. Aizen stared, transfixed._

"_What a lovely little girl, Byakuya," he said softly, "Red hair…quite odd, for a Kuchiki daughter, ne? Quite like that of a certain fukutaichou I know."_

_Byakuya shook his head._

"_The numbers are few," he said softly, "but the red haired daughters in the Kuchiki clan are noted throughout our histories. They date back to the lovely warrior princess, Akane, who married into the Kuchiki clan five hundred years ago. Her descendants share her red hair…and her name. Her name shall be Akane…after her ancestor."_

_He held his breath, waiting. The story was true and had enough validity to have happened that way…but one as studied as Byakuya in Kuchiki folklore knew that the chances of his daughter having inherited that trait from Akane were slim to none. This had come from Renji…and if Aizen sensed it, Byakuya knew he would not let the girl live. He gazed into the lovely dark eyes of his daughter and prayed silently that his story would be believed._

"_Akane…the lovely warrior princess," Aizen said, studying the two for a moment, "Very well, Byakuya, Akane, she is. And as long as you obey me, she will be kept alive and well."_

_He leaned over Byakuya and placed a hand on the noble's forehead._

"_What are you doing?" Byakuya gasped, tightening his hold on the infant._

"_What I must," Aizen said, sending his power into Byakuya's body._

_He felt numbness stealing over him and sensed that when he woke, his daughter would be gone. He stared into her eyes, memorizing her face, the soft feel of her skin against his, and the sound of her cry as the darkness closed in. A tear slid down his face as his consciousness faded and someone lifted the baby girl out of his arms._

"_Akane," he sobbed softly as he sank into unconsciousness._

XXXXXXXXXX

_When he woke again, he realized that he had been taken from the infirmary and returned to Aizen's bed. His powers were, once again, sealed away and he laid in restraints. His body felt odd and heavy and he felt as though he had been with Aizen recently. Turning his head, he realized that his captor laid beside him, gazing down at him._

"_What happened?" he asked in a trembling voice, "Where is my daughter?"_

"_She is safe…and at such times as I am pleased with your behavior, you will be given opportunities to see her, Byakuya."_

"_To…see her?" he asked disbelievingly, "Sousuke…I don't just want to see her. I want to hold her…be with her…take care of her. I want to be there as she grows…when she learns to speak and walk. Those are things that every parent desires…and I am no different in that way. How can you do this? How can you keep her from the only family she has here. I need to be with her…please…"_

"_As well you may," Aizen said calmly, "as soon as you provide an heir for me. Byakuya, while you were with child, I sought a way to awaken your reproductive system. I found what looks to be a viable way…and as you have given birth now, I have attempted to see to the making of an heir, while you were unconscious. We shall have to wait, of course, to see if it was successful, but if it is…and my heir is born, then we will raise the two children together."_

"_You…while I was recovering from…you…Sousuke, how could you do this?" Byakuya asked, his face pale with shock, "I am in no condition to attempt this so soon after bearing a child!"_

"_Would you rather wait longer to be with your Akane? I thought you would appreciate me making it happen faster, so as to shorten the duration of you separation from Akane."_

_Byakuya closed his eyes against the awful feelings that rose up from within him, forcing himself to remember that his daughter lived and breathed only because Aizen willed it. He could change his mind at any time…and she could be killed._

"_I see that you understand your position," Aizen said quietly, "and as soon as you can stand, we are going to the throne room, where a chaplain is waiting to marry us. I see a great future for us, Byakuya."_

"_What?" gasped Byakuya, stunned, "What are you talking about? I have no future with you! I…"_

"_Be careful, Byakuya," Aizen warned him with a knowing smile, "You don't want to anger me. You see, you thought having Akane would be a comfort to you, but that comfort comes at a price. Because, I have decided that I no longer desire to rule the three worlds alone. I need a royal consort…someone to bear my children and to reign at my side. It need not be such a bad thing for you. As my consort, you will be revered. All will bow before us and marvel at our power and beauty. You have a special place in my vision of the future. You should feel honored."  
_

_"Honored…to be your…royal whore?" Byakuya whispered, white faced._

"_What are you talking about?" Aizen asked, frowning, "We are going to be married. Byakuya, I having no intention of keeping you as my whore. Truly…I've come to regret that I treated you that way. You are so much more valuable than I knew. Now that I know your full usefulness, I can offer you so much more…"_

"_I don't want this," Byakuya said, shaking his head, "You cannot make me do this! Kill me, if you must, but Sousuke…don't do this!"_

"_Kill you?" Aizen said disapprovingly, "You would rather die than rule the three worlds with me? Byakuya…does that mean that I should also kill your daughter…for I will have no use for her once you are gone…and you and I both know that I won't trouble myself with returning her to your clan. So…what will it be then?"_

_He reached down and released the noble's restraints. Byakuya sat up, rubbing his wrists and trying to calm his raging mind. He couldn't marry Aizen…but neither would he allow Akane to die for his defiance. Aizen had him trapped. There was no choice…_

_Aizen read the surrender in the noble's expression and gently took his hands. _

"_Come then, Byakuya, it is time to make this official."_


	19. Remembrance

**Chapter 19: Remembrance**

"How are you feeling now, Renji?" Yoruichi asked softly, checking the redhead's bandages carefully.

"I told you I would be all right," he said in a low, angry voice, "and still you dragged me along…and we deserted Byakuya, as though he meant nothing!"

"That isn't true," said Ichigo with equal fury, "You know as well as the rest of us do that we couldn't do a damned thing for Byakuya…and we all felt horrible about leaving. But we know that Aizen took him to Hueco Mundo. Renji…we thought Las Noches was destroyed and it's still hidden. How in the hell are we supposed to find it?"

"I don't know," Renji snapped, "but I know I'm not sitting here and waiting around anymore. He's out there. I can feel his thoughts sometimes. His mind is pretty damned muddled, but that's probably because Aizen's keeping him under some kind of control."

"Renji," said Kisuke in a soft voice, "if you focus a bit, do you think you can give us a directional focus on him?"

Renji frowned thoughtfully.

"I don't know. I haven't really learned all of what I can do now that we've soul bonded. But, I'll give it a try."

The redhead closed his eyes and reached out to brush Byakuya's mind.

"I do feel like I can sense direction," Renji told them, "but we'd really need to be in Hueco Mundo for me to know for sure. I think I…"

He stopped suddenly, his eyes widening with distress as images rose unbidden in his mind. He tried to loosen the link, then to break off, but Byakuya's mind latched desperately on to his and Renji felt himself drawn into what the noble was seeing as his knees gave way and concerned voices rose up around him.

_"You look absolutely amazing in that outfit, Byakuya," Aizen said, touching his face appreciatively, "I knew you would, but I am nearly speechless."_

_Byakuya blinked slowly, trying to clear the fog in his mind. He looked down at the custom designed Arrancar uniform he had been dressed in and then back at Aizen._

"_Sousuke," he said softly, "could I return to my room? I feel…odd…"_

"_Nonsense," Aizen replied, taking his hand and leading him out of the room and down the hallway, "You are merely overwhelmed at what we are about to do. Do not worry, you will return to our room very soon, and we will be celebrating our nuptials."_

"_Sousuke…I cannot marry you. Even if I wanted to…to marry without the blessing and presence of the elders…of my family…It's not allowed."_

"_I know I needn't remind you," Aizen said reprovingly, "but none of those rules apply to us. They will bless our union quickly enough when we arrive in the Seireitei with our child."_

"_But…you do not know if I will even be able to bear your child. What if we are not successful?"_

"_Byakuya…you worry too greatly about things you need not concern yourself with. We will be married and we will have a child together."_

_He brought a hand to the noble's face._

"_We may have as many children as you like, Byakuya. I think I would like to have a large family."_

"_You are not seeing reality," Byakuya whispered, putting a hand on his forehead and closing his eyes for a moment, "You have decided these things will happen, but there is no telling whether or not this birth will even be possible…and even if it is possible, I feel the strain on my body, the growing weakness. You should not have attempted this process without giving my body time to grow strong again."_

_Aizen stepped closer and stopped him, bringing both hands to his face and focusing for a moment. Byakuya's eyes fluttered and he sagged against Aizen, his expression easing._

"_There, you see," Aizen told him, brushing the long strands of hair from his eyes, "I told you that if you allowed me to calm you, all would be well. And it will now, Byakuya. You will see."_

_He curled an arm around the noble's waist and brought Byakuya's head down onto his shoulder as they continued to the throne room. The chaplain waited inside and Gin and Tousen stood ready as witnesses to their union. Aizen released the noble and the two walked forward, stopping when they reached the chaplain._

"_We are ready now," Aizen told the man._

_The chaplain nodded._

"_We are gathered here today to witness the union of Aizen Sousuke and Kuchiki Byakuya in the bonds of holy matrimony. Marriage is a sacred joining, which should only be entered into with the greatest of love and commitment. I must ask…do you, Aizen Sousuke and you, Kuchiki Byakuya, acknowledge that you enter this union of your own free will?"_

_Aizen turned his head to meet the noble's eyes warningly. Even half stunned by Aizen's powers, Byakuya took his meaning._

"_We do," they said together._

"_Very well, then. Have either of you any words to say as you prepare to begin this journey together?"_

_Aizen laughed softly._

"_We are very eager to be wed and begin our celebration. Please, continue."_

"_Have you the rings?" the chaplain asked._

_Gin smirked and handed the rings to Aizen, who took one and handed the other to Byakuya. He slipped the ring he held onto the noble's ring finger and repeated the chaplain's words as they were spoken. He stood, smiling smugly as Byakuya did the same._

"_And now, do you, Aizen Sousuke, take Kuchiki Byakuya to be your lawfully wedded spouse, to have and to hold from this day forward? For richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, will you love, honor and cherish him for all of the days of your lives?"_

"_I will," said Aizen, looking into Byakuya's glazed eyes._

"_And do you, Kuchiki Byakuya, take Aizen Sousuke to be your lawfully wedded spouse, to have and to hold from this day forward? For richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, will you love, honor and obey him for all of the days of your lives?"_

_Byakuya froze, trembling._

"_Byakuya?" Aizen said questioningly._

_The noble stood silent, his body shaking visibly._

"_Byakuya?" Aizen said again, with warning in his voice._

"_I…" he managed finally, "I…"_

"_Byakuya," said Aizen, "for her…"_

_He shook harder and tried to force the words out, but none would come._

_"I won't give you any more chances, Byakuya…"_

"_I…I…" he said, a tear sliding down his face._

_Aizen opened his mouth to speak._

"_I will," Byakuya said, sinking to his knees._

_Aizen smiled and looked up at the chaplain._

"_My fiancé is overcome with emotion."_

_He pulled Byakuya to his feet and held him steady._

"_Then by the power vested in me, I now pronounce you joined in marriage and bonded by love, now and for as long as you both shall live. Please exchange a kiss as a token of your love."_

_Aizen fastened his mouth on Byakuya's and kissed him deeply, then pulled away, smiling._

"_Thank you," he said quietly, "That will be all. Gin, you will escort Byakuya to my room. I shall be there momentarily."_

_Gin took the noble's arm and started across the room. Byakuya stepped forward, swaying unsteadily, then paused, placing a hand on his abdomen._

"_Sousuke," he gasped, "Sousuke…something is…"_

_He dropped to the floor at Gin's feet._

XXXXXXXXXX

_"Byakuya, can you hear me now?" Aizen said softly, breaking into the noble's scattered thoughts._

"_S-sousuke?" he said questioningly, "What happened?"_

_He was in Aizen's bed, unrestrained, but too weak to even sit up. His stomach ached deep inside and his head spun dangerously. _

"_It seems that you were right in believing that it was too soon to attempt another pregnancy. I am sorry to tell you that although we were initially successful, your emotional and physical fragility caused you to lose our child."_

_Byakuya felt an odd, cold feeling inside. There was no way he had wanted to have Aizen's child, but…the child had been his also. And where he had felt the reiatsu forming inside, now there was an odd…heavy…emptiness._

_Aizen's hand touched his face and Byakuya became aware of the wetness there._

"_Do not worry," his spouse said, brushing his tears away, "we will attempt this again as soon as my physician feels you are well enough. Sleep now."_

"_But…I did follow through with marrying you…and I did try…" Byakuya said dazedly, "Akane?"_

"_She is well," Aizen assured her, "and if you continue to please me, I will let you see her."_

_He placed a hand on the noble's forehead and focused, sending him off to sleep._

"_Akane…" Byakuya whispered, "Akane…"_

XXXXXXXXXX

_He woke some hours later and found himself still unrestrained and curled into Aizen's arms. His spouse looked into his eyes warmly._

"_Are you feeling better?" he asked quietly._

_Byakuya nodded._

"_Would you like something to eat? You really need to eat if you want to grow stronger."_

"_Yes," Byakuya managed softly._

"_Very well, then," Aizen said, smiling, "I will have food brought…and while we wait, we can consummate our marriage._

_Byakuya stared at him wordlessly._

"_You look surprised," his spouse said, kissing him, "but you shouldn't be. Every married couple is obligated this way on their first night together as marrieds. One would think that you would remember…but you have been overwrought. Relax, Byakuya. Allow me…"_

_Byakuya closed his eyes and held still as Aizen began a slow crawl down the length of his body, touching and kissing every inch of the exposed, pale flesh. He ignored the touches, the softly spoken words, and even his own body's responses. He was, after a year with Aizen Sousuke, accustomed to being taken at the other's whim._

_He focused instead on thoughts of Akane…on what she looked like, how her voice sounded, what it felt like to touch her skin. And as the image grew in his mind, the touches on his body faded away and he could smile at just the thought that she was alive and well…and because he chose to please Aizen, he would see her again._

_He felt his body shudder softly as hot seed spilled out onto his skin. Aizen's hands gripped him tightly and heat spread through the inside of his body. He knew what was expected, but couldn't raise himself out of the darkness to speak._

"_Byakuya," Aizen said warningly._

_He was tired…so tired…and he knew what the other wanted. But try as he might, the word would not reach his lips. The other's hands tightened painfully on his skin. He groaned in pain, but couldn't speak. Something struck his face and he flinched…forcing the word out._

"_Sousuke…" he managed nearly deliriously._

_The hands on his body loosened and he sighed in relief._

"_Go to sleep," Aizen said, his voice low and disapproving, "and when you wake, I will give you another chance to be more accommodating. If you are not…you will be punished."_

_Byakuya sank into the darkness, uncaring and only aching to be allowed rest._

XXXXXXXXXX

"Did you enjoy our remembrance?" Aizen asked softly, kissing Byakuya gently on the lips.

The noble shifted in his spouse's arms and blinked to gain clarity. He found himself in Aizen's large, jetted tub, being held close to the other's body. He looked up into Aizen's brown eyes silently.

"You look as overwhelmed as you did that day, Byakuya. Truly, you must learn to relax your mind more. Perhaps if you did, you would not have such trouble conceiving. You are very prone to bouts of disturbing emotion. I do feel this is what holds us back. But perhaps tonight…" he said, lowering a hand to rest on the noble's abdomen.

Byakuya saw his eyes take on an odd glimmer and his heart sank. Realization spread over Aizen's features and his hands tightened painfully on the noble.

"So," he said icily, "it seems that while you were with the mongrel, you took your first opportunity to not only commit adultery, but to have the audacity to conceive his vermin."

"Renji is…"

Aizen struck him hard across the face and fastened his hands around Byakuya's throat.

"Do not say that name in my presence," he hissed.

Byakuya twisted free and climbed out of the hot tub. He grabbed a towel and wrapped it around himself, backing away as Aizen followed. He knew they were locked in the room and there was no escape to be had, but he sought the door and tried it anyway, placing his back against it as Aizen closed in on him.

"I should kill you where you stand," Aizen said furiously, "You are nothing more than a whore!"

Byakuya stared back at him in silence, forcing his body to remain calm, his heart to slow.

"If I didn't need you for my plans, I would kill you here and now. But even as filthy as you have made yourself, you are still useful to me. I will not kill you, but I warn you…the punishment you suffer because of this will make you wish that I had killed you."

"What are you going to do?" Byakuya asked softly.

"I cannot kill you," Aizen said unhappily, "and I won't risk tearing that brat out of you. Despite everything, I do still want you to be able to conceive. But…you will pay with pain both physical and emotional. I almost regret what I have in mind to do. But you have necessitated this with your actions. You, my lovely spouse, will very much regret what you have done."

"I won't regret making a child with Renji…and I won't fear you. No hurt you can place on my body can make me regret those things! And now that Akane is with her father, you cannot use her to torment me! Do what you will then!"

Byakuya never saw the first blow before it landed. He managed to block the next few, but fell back, crying out sharply as physical strikes and kido rained down on him from every conceivable direction. He was grabbed roughly, thrown down onto his stomach and restrained.

"So it was as I've always suspected. The brat was his…and you lied to protect her. But I'll tell you now that it will not matter, Byakuya. My plans will still go forward. And you will live to regret your defiance," Aizen hissed ferociously, "I will make you regret it. You will pay first physically…then you will see what true pain is as I bring your life down around you. When I finish with you, you will be just the shell of a man. I will shatter you like glass, Byakuya. But let us begin simply."

Byakuya heard the crack of a whip and pain flashed across his back. Again and again, the whip snapped in the air and stung his skin. He sank down into his mind and tried to feel Renji's presence. The redhead's voice rose up in his mind, sending the pain away.

_We know you are in the fortress. We are coming. Just…hang in there and don't get him angry, okay?_

"I'm afraid it's too late for that, Renji. He knows about the baby…and about Akane being your daughter."

_Is he hurting you?_

Byakuya couldn't answer.

_Byakuya, are you all right?_

"I'll be all right, Renji. He isn't going to kill me…but you need to hide Akane…and Rukia."

_They are in hiding. We're going to get you out of there…_

"Renji…be careful…be…"

_Byakuya?_

"What are you doing?" Aizen asked, staring down at the noble's torn and bleeding back, "I know you are doing something! I felt it! Are you somehow in contact with him?"

Byakuya remained silent and still.

"You are…I feel the connection."

Byakuya heard the whip drop to the floor.

"Ask him what he thinks of this…" the other said, climbing onto the bed.

Byakuya caught his breath sharply and shut his mind away from Renji's. He could still feel the redhead's mind reaching out to his, but hoped that he could protect his lover from what he was about to endure. He felt Aizen enter his unprepared body and gasped at the shock of pain, then he forced his mind to shut down so that Renji's presence faded as the heavy thrusting began. He almost cried out loud as Renji's voice broke through his defenses and cracked across his mind.

_Don't do that! Don't shut me out. I know what he's doing and yeah, I want to kill him for it…but more than that, I don't want you to think for a minute that you're alone. He can't shut you away like he did before. You aren't alone. Just hang on. We're going to get you out of there!_

Byakuya latched on to the strength in his lover's voice and held on for dear life.


	20. Punishment and Control

**Chapter 20: Punishment and Control**

**XXXXXXXXXX**

_**Your eyes only look gentle. The man who lies beneath them is cruelty redefined. Just when I think you have reached the ends of audacity, you sink even deeper…and I am the one torn…**_

**XXXXXXXXXX**

"_Byakuya…"_

The noble shivered softly and tried to sink back into the silence and non-feeling.

"_Byakuya, we're somewhere near you. Can you give me some kind of idea where in the fortress you are_?"

His body was icy and stiff. He tried moving experimentally and couldn't stifle a groan of discomfort. He tried to force his eyes open, but the lids were heavy and dull.

"_I…don't know where I am…but it's cold_."

"_Can you open your eyes_?"

"_I…don't know. They may be open…It could be dark. I don't know_…"

_"Is he with you?"_

"_No_."

"_Can you feel what surface you are on_?"

Byakuya moved his feet slightly and encountered an icy, hard surface.

"_Concrete…that's right. He put me in the prison level…to punish me for defying him_."

"_Are you okay_?"

"_I don't know. It hurts to move…and I can't see. It's dark…Wait, I hear footsteps. He's coming_."

Byakuya held still as the cell door creaked open and someone approached him. Even frozen on the floor and blind, he knew the reiatsu.

"Well, Byakuya, have you had time to rethink you're behavior?" asked Aizen.

Byakuya remained silent and still.

"I am speaking to you," Aizen said, driving a foot into his side.

The move sent pain firing into his side and as he recoiled from the blow, pain rocketed through the rest of him, drawing a low groan of pain from deep in his chest.

"I asked if you had sufficient time down here to rethink your behavior, Byakuya. You had best answer before I loose the guards on you. They were not allowed to touch you last night, but I will allow it if you show any more defiance."

He reached down and lifted the noble to his feet. The pain that exploded all over tore a sharp cry from his lips before he could bite it back. Aizen gazed at him triumphantly as he struggled for breath. He was half dragged out into the light and up the stairs. He sent no thought to Renji, but left his mind open so Renji could see through his eyes. As they reached the top of the stairs, the air went black around him and he dropped to the floor. He heard a distant voice speaking to him, but couldn't be sure whether it was Renji's or Aizen's

His mind floated in the darkness for a time before he woke in a comfortable bed in the infirmary. He had gone from feeling icy cold to feeling blazing hot. His body trembled beneath the blankets and he tried to push them away. The old healer's hands caught his and pushed them away gently.

"Stop," he told Byakuya quietly, "It will only make things worse."

The man set a cool, wet washcloth on his forehead.

"He pushes you too hard. And you push back now. You are in danger of angering him to the point of killing you. You have to stop."

"I won't let him control me any more," Byakuya whispered.

The healer's eyes narrowed.

"You need to choose your battles. If you fight him on everything, you will not survive…trust me. I've seen it before. I know he plans to use you and that he wants you alive and able to conceive, but if you anger him too greatly, he will kill you. He won't be able to stop himself."

Footsteps sounded in the hallway outside and the healer leaned over Byakuya, blocking Aizen's view as he entered.

"Fine," the old man whispered, "If you won't be quiet for your own sake, then I'll just have to assist you."

His hand touched Byakuya's forehead and the noble sank into a deep sleep.

"How is he now?" the leader of the hollows asked, gazing down at the sleeping shinigami.

"He is in very poor condition, Aizen-sama. You beat him nearly to death and only allowed me to partially heal him…and to leave him with all of the pain. Add to that the night he spent in the cell and it's no wonder he is so ill. You must leave him in the infirmary and allow me to fully heal him, to lessen his pain. You have, I believe, made your point and continuing this is only going to weaken him to uselessness."

"Hmmm…" said Aizen, eyeing the noble, "perhaps you are right. But I dare not leave him here for healing. Keep him under and heal him completely. And when you are done and he is ready to wake, remove him to my room. Set him in restraints and leave him there."

"Hai, Aizen-sama, as you wish."

He leaned over Byakuya again, healing green light flaring around his hands.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Are you able to talk to him, Renji?" Ichigo asked, his eyes scanning the hissing sands around them.

The redhead shook his head.

"I think he's unconscious. I did see someone…a healer, I think. And I sensed Aizen in the room with him."

"That doesn't sound too good. What do you think we should do?"

Renji sighed.

"I think we have to get in there. Now, he said he was cold. He said he thought he was in the prison."

"But you saw a healer…"

"So he could be in the infirmary."

"That's a good bet. I know that bastard beat him up pretty bad when Byakuya crossed him. Come on, Ichigo, I can feel his reiatsu in this direction."

Ichigo turned to follow then tugged on the redhead's arm to stop him as a hell butterfly fluttered into view and soared toward Renji. He caught it on a fingertip and listened as Yoruichi's voice rose up out of it.

_Renji, I know you are very involved in trying to find Byakuya, but we need you to come back. Akane and the other children are missing._

Renji's eyes widened and he caught his breath sharply.

_We don't think Aizen has them, because we found a note from Ururu saying that Akane was crying because it was the first birthday she was supposed to spend with you and Byakuya. They didn't use the garganta, but they may have gone into the Seireitei. She could be heading for the manor. I want you to meet me there and once we find the children, we can go back to searching for Byakuya._

Ichigo stared sympathetically, his eyes filled with understanding as Renji fumed silently, his reiatsu swelling red and hot around his body.

"Hey," he said softly, "You go ahead. I'll stay here and watch for any sign."

"How can you?" asked Renji bitterly, "The son of a bitch still has the fortress hidden."

Ichigo nodded.

"He does," the substitute shinigami agreed, "but remember, I can see through his illusions. I will see the fortress…and I will see if he moves Byakuya."

"You can't stay here alone," complained Renji, "who'll watch your back?"

"Get outta here!" Ichigo chided him, "I don't need your sorry ass here catching their attention and giving me away. Go…your daughter needs her dad…and since Byakuya is still in Aizen's hands, that means you have to be there for her. You know that's what he would tell you."

"Yeah, whatever…just…shut up, Ichigo."

Renji turned away, then looked back over his shoulder.

"Thank you, Ichigo," he said quietly.

"If you want to thank me," replied Ichigo, "do it by finding Akane and the others."

Renji nodded and flash stepped away.

XXXXXXXXXX

Byakuya felt a tugging on his arm and opened his eyes. He found himself looking up at the old healer. There was an odd, sympathetic look mixed with a goodly amount of fear in his eyes.

"What is it?" he managed in a whisper.

"You must escape now," the old man said in a soft, urgent voice.

"What do you mean?" Byakuya asked, "Why would you help me to escape?"

The man shook his head nervously.

"There isn't time to explain…but let's just say that I have witnessed too much of the evil he has visited upon you and I worry he will inadvertently kill you."

"And why does my life matter to you?" the noble queried, "You helped him to impregnate me…helped him to hold me here for five years. Why help me now?"

The man's eyes fell.

"I am ashamed to have done those things…I shudder to think of it. It was an abomination. I am a healer…but I went well outside of the bounds of that. Yet…something happened…as I watched you mourn the children you lost. It awakened something inside me that I hadn't felt for a very long time. I feel regret…remorse. Now…Aizen-sama will be returning soon. I told him you would awaken in a half hour or so. You must run. I have restored your powers and here is your unsealed blade."

"He will kill you," Byakuya said, frowning, "unless…"

He struck quickly and humanely, leaving the healer lying unconscious in the infirmary bed. He was also cautious to use none of his powers as he escaped, so as to hide the fact that the healer had helped him. Aizen might see through the efforts he took, but at least it gave the old man a chance.

Byakuya slipped out of the infirmary and quietly moved down the hallways to the back of the fortress, where deliveries to the kitchen were made. He had long ago discovered that the area was often left unguarded between deliveries and the opening through which the parcels were sent on the conveyer belt was just large enough for him to pass through. He slipped out onto the back dock and used the shadows to hide him as he started across the sand. He moved over a sand dune, then dropped down as he heard the sirens begin to wail. He knew better than to delay. He flash stepped across the desert, reaching out with his senses for Renji. The reiatsu rose in the air around him, blocking out the connection. He dropped to the sand and crawled for a time, listening as hollows passed nearby and Aizen's reiatsu swept across the sands, seeking his.

He felt it touch him and could almost hear the man laugh. Rolling to his feet, he abandoned restraint and turned in the direction of the shinigami base, flash stepping as fast as he could and feeling Aizen's spirit energy rising in his wake. He flashed over dunes and past rocky crevices, heedless of whatever else might be after him. He had to avoid capture this time. He crossed another dune and found himself pulled down.

Frantically, he reached for his weapon, but was met with a staying hand.

"Look, I know we don't always see eye to eye, but do you think we can let bygones be bygones and just get the hell outta this place before Aizen catches us both?"

Byakuya froze as Ichigo opened a garganta and led him through to Kisuke's training room.

"I thought this place was taken by Aizen's forces," Byakuya said as they landed in the dirt and the garganta closed behind them.

Kisuke smiled at them and stepped forward.

"They were here for a while, but Yoruichi, Tessai and I convinced them to leave."

He eyed Byakuya for a moment.

"You look pale, Kuchiki taichou. You need healing?" the shopkeeper asked.

"No," Byakuya said, shaking his head, "I was healed before I escaped."

"Hmmm…" said Kisuke, "That was nice of ol' Aizen to have you healed before your escape, but don't you think that's a little suspicious?"

All at once, a golden wall rose around the noble closing him in. Byakuya stared in dismay as the light penetrated him from all around and passed through him. He winced as something was pulled from his body, then dropped to his knees, reeling.

"Kisuke!" shoiuted Ichigo, "What the hell was that all about?"

"Elementary, my dear young strawberry," said Kisuke, smiling, "Aizen didn't want Byakuya to get away. We've established that he wants Byakuya alive…and we're pretty damned sure it's not just to make babies. So, good sense dictates he would have installed a device to track him if he got away. That golden box just destroyed the tracking device. Now Aizen will have to work a bit harder to find his beloved spouse."

The golden wall fell and Byakuya remained kneeling on the ground, catching his breath.

"Yeah, those things are a pain. Sorry, Kuchiki taichou. It was necessary."

Byakuya nodded, but Ichigo noted the touch of mayhem in the dark eyes.

"Where is Renji?" Byakuya asked as he slowly recovered himself.

"He had to go to Kuchiki Manor," Kisuke explained, "Akane and the kids went to look for you, we think."

"Akane is…missing?" Byakuya asked quickly.

"Yes, but we…"

A flash step sounded and the noble disappeared.

"Hey! Byakuya!" yelled Ichigo, "Wait for me!"

"You be careful," Urahara warned the young man.

Ichigo smiled.

"Don't worry about me. It's Byakuya that bastard wants, right?"

"Yeah," agreed the shopkeeper, "but he won't mind sweeping aside young upstarts like you on the way to it…"

Ichigo flash stepped closer and wrapped his arms around Kisuke, brushing their faces together.

"Don't do anything stupid, like dying, okay?" Kisuke said, capturing the young shinigami's lips in a warm kiss.

Ichigo chuckled softly.

"I'll try not to."

"Thanks…" muttered Kisuke as the young shinigami flash stepped away, leaving a dust trail behind him.

Kisuke watched it dissipate, then turned and started up the ladder to return to the shop.

XXXXXXXXXX

"This is his house," said Jinta, pointing.

"Daddy Bya lives in there?" Akane whispered, looking up at the huge entry gates.

The gates are open," said Ururu, "should we go in and knock at the door?"

"Um…" said Akane uncertainly, "I…"

"Why, hello there…" said a soft, deep voice behind them.

The children turned, holding their breath as their eyes fell on a very tall, black clad shinigami who bore a strong resemblance to Byakuya. The man gazed down at them questioningly.

"Can I help you children?" he asked softly.

His eye fell on Akane and he caught his breath lightly.

"Little one," he said, staring, "you are…his daughter? You are Byakuya's child?"

Akane swallowed hard and nodded.

"I am Akane," she said, her legs trembling beneath her.

The man gave her a small smile and inclined his head, making him look even more like Byakuya.

_But his eyes are such a pretty blue_! thought Akane.

"I am Kuchiki Yoshinori, Byakuya-sama's cousin and an elder on the council. Akane, I must place you under the council's protection."

"But Daddy Bya is missing again!" the girl objected, "I came to find him!"

Yoshinori dropped to one knee in front of the girl and placed a hand gently on hers.

"Akane, we are family. I promise you that we will find Byakuya-sama, but he would want us to protect you. Come inside the manor and we will help you settle in. You must trust me that this is the right thing to do."

Akane stared into his eyes, her own eyes growing fierce.

"You have to promise me that you won't stop looking until you find him!" she insisted.

Yoshinori smiled at her.

"Truly, Kuchiki Akane, I give you my word that we will find him."

Akane blinked in surprise.

"What is it?"

"It…it's just that…you're the first person who ever called me anything but just Akane. I…never got called Kuchiki first…"

The noble placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Well," he said softly, "everyone will call you that now, Kuchiki Akane. You are part of our noble house…and you will be addressed with our respect. Come now, you look weary from your journey here. You may rest and I will have dinner prepared for you."

Akane smiled, nodded and slowly reached out to take Kuchiki Yoshinori's hand.

XXXXXXXXXX

Aizen Sousuke watched from a distance as Byakuya disappeared into the garganta. He blinked slowly, pondering his best course of action.

"You think you have escaped," he whispered softly, "but you are as much on the path to achieving my goals as you were when you were my prisoner in Las Noches. We will be together again very soon…my Byakuya…"

He clothed himself in illusion and opened a doorway into the Seireitei.


	21. The Homecoming

**Chapter 21: The Homecoming**

**XXXXXXXXXX**

_**Run, if you think it will help, but though the wind whips your hair and you sweep away from me, you know you are always my own…and sooner or later, you will return to me.**_

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Renji waited a step behind Yoruichi as she knocked on the door to Kuchiki Manor. It was opened by the old female housekeeper Renji remembered from the times he had visited the manor to meet Byakuya or Rukia, or to carry messages to or from the sixth division. She bowed in greeting.

"Welcome to Kuchiki Manor, Shihoin-san, Abarai-san. May I help you with something?" she asked.

"We are looking for a four year old girl with red hair and gray eyes. Her name is Akane and we think that she may have planned to come here with two friends, a boy named Jinta and a girl named Ururu," said Yoruichi, "Have you seen her?"

The woman nodded and smiled.

"Hai, Kuchiki Yoshinori met them at the gates and recognized her as Kuchiki-sama's child."

"Then they are here?" Renji said quickly, "May we see them?"

"I will announce you to Kuchiki Rukia. She has been named the child's guardian until Kuchiki-sama's return."

She paused for a moment, then regarded Renji apologetically.

"I am sorry if that sounded rude, you being her other parent, but because your paternity has yet to be officially recognized by the council…"

"I understand…but thank you for explaining."

The housekeeper smiled.

"You are well thought of in this residence, Abarai-san," she said, starting to turn away.

"I am?" Renji mused, "Why?"

She turned back, still smiling.

"Because he changed a great deal after you took care of him, following his injury saving his sister. Some of us who went to the healing center to see him witnessed how he was with you. And when he came home, he was calm and peaceful. He seemed quieter and lonelier without you…but he was far more patient with us. And he became kinder, more like he was before his wife's passing."

"I see…" murmured Renji, "I never even knew that…"

I will be back in a moment," she said, bowing again.

Renji glanced at Yoruichi and blushed slightly at the smile she gave him.

"It looks like Byakuya went all sweet on you after you helped to save Rukia," she said, her smile growing into a toothy grin.

"Naw, I didn't do much except run and get brought back to the Soukyoku to be nearly cut in half," laughed Renji, "I think it was the ass-kicking he gave me beforehand. There's nothing like nearly killing someone to bring two people together."

"Idiot!" chuckled Yoruichi, "_I_ think that after he realized what a fool he'd been, he was really grateful for you being willing to do so much to save her."

"Yeah, well, all's well that ends well, right? I didn't die and he came to his senses and the rest was just sticking together and moving forward. I just wish that…that after that first night…we'd had more time…that he hadn't been taken away like that. The only bright spot in all of that is that he chose to use my reiatsu to make Akane. When everything else was taken away and his life was in ruins, he managed to keep that little bit of us together. It doesn't take away what Aizen did to him, but…our daughter is a great comfort, in spite of what Byakuya's imprisonment cost us."

"And I think the two of you have emerged stronger for it, Renji," Yoruichi said, her smile becoming sad, "You have a long way to go, but now you're together. I think you will find your way through this."

"Yeah," Renji agreed, "but the bastard still has him. We have to get him back…"

"We will."

Renji opened his mouth to reply, but was interrupted by the return of the housekeeper, along with Rukia.

"Renji!" she exclaimed, "I thought you went after Nii-sama!"

"And I thought you were still in hiding! What are you doing here?"

"I figured I'd probably be safer here than isolated somewhere. I alerted the house staff and Soutaichou. We are under both clan and Gotei 13 protection, Renji. I know Aizen Sousuke may be able to get to us, but we'll have strong protection here. I think this is for the best.

"I think she's probably right," said Yoruichi, "but I think I will collect Jinta and Ururu and take them back to Kisuke. He's really worried about them…and he wants to have a word with them about running off with Akane when Aizen is so bent on finding her!"

"Go on," said Rukia, "They're in the playroom."

They watched as Yoruichi flash stepped away, then stepped into the gardens. Dropping down into a chair, Renji heaved a sigh of frustration.

"Damn it! We have to stop this bastard! He just won't let Byakuya go! I know he has a plan and I thought that we wrecked it…but the son of a bitch is crazy, Rukia. And I have to wonder…is it because he really has a plan…or is he just out to fuck with Byakuya's mind until there's nothing left of it? It's nuts…just so screwed up!"

"So…you and Ichigo…you weren't able to get him out?" Rukia asked, lowering her eyes.

Renji shook his head. Yoruichi called us back before we could decide what would be the best way. But Ichigo remained behind to watch until I get back."

"But," Rukia sighed, letting her eyes close, "We have to wonder just what he'll do to Nii-sama before we find him again. Renji…he was nearly destroyed last time. How many times can a person go through something like this and still…"

"Hey," Renji said firmly, "I made contact with him…and he knows he's not alone this time. It's making a difference. He's hanging in there, Rukia. It won't be like before."

"But what is Aizen Sousuke doing to him? What horrors is Nii-sama enduring now?" Rukia asked softly.

"Don't think that way," Renji said firmly, "He's going to be okay…We…"

He broke off as some kind of commotion occurred in the entry. He heard the doors being thrown open and the housekeeper giving a sob of delight. The two flash stepped back to the entry and slid to a stop, staring. Ichigo stood in the doorway, and just inside the door stood a bemused looking Byakuya, gazing down at the housekeeper, who had dropped to her knees and was sobbing his name in greeting over and over. Byakuya inclined his head and returned her greeting, touching her lightly on the shoulder and urging her to her feet. The woman bowed and dashed out the room, calling for tea to be made and served in the garden. Byakuya looked up at Rukia and Renji, his expression weary, but relieved.

"Byakuya," said Renji softly, "How did you…Did Ichigo…?"

"No," Byakuya said quietly, "The healer in Las Noches. He assisted me in escaping. I found my way to Ichigo and we heard you had gone to the Seireitei to look for Akane. Did you find her?"

Renji nodded.

"She's here…and safe. Your cousin, Yoshinori found the children at the gates and took them in."

Byakuya turned to look at Rukia.

"You look well, Rukia. I am glad you arrived safely as well."

"I'm fine, Nii-sama," Rukia assured him, "But Nii-sama, you look so pale! I should call a healer."

"No…no, I am fine. I have already been healed and just need rest."

"I'll see you to your room, Byakuya," said Renji.

"I want to see Akane first."

"I'll bring her to you," Renji said, slipping an arm around him, "but you need to lie down before you fall down."

"Renji, I'm not going to fall down," Byakuya said disapprovingly.

"No," said Renji, "You're so damned stubborn that you'd rather just die right there on your feet!"

The edges of the noble's lips quirked slightly.

"I think you exaggerate," he said with a note of affection in his voice.

"Whatever," said Renji, "Look…just…please, go and lie down. I promise I'll get Akane and bring her to you right now. I just…you're really pale and you've been through a lot. I'm not telling you what to do…"

"No," said Byakuya, lowering his eyes, "You're just taking care of me."

He sighed softly.

"Very well, I will go and lie down."

He turned out of the entry and stopped on the walkway, his eyes widening, then softening with gratitude. All along the walkway, the house staff stood silently, looking at him with respect and welcome in their eyes. Several had tears on their faces, but none made a sound. They waited quietly until he started down the walkway. As he passed them, each one bowed and offered him a soft, heartfelt greeting. He returned each greeting with a meeting of their eyes and a few whispered words. He reached the end of the line of them and turned into his room, leaving the garden doors open behind him.

Renji followed him into the room and stood quietly as he stepped into the dressing area and shed his clothing, replacing it with one of his own yukatas. He turned and stepped out of the dressing area, moving to the bed and then standing quietly and staring down at it, as though trying to remember something.

"What is it?" Renji asked softly.

"I haven't stood in my own room for five years…but…I do remember how good it always felt to lie in this bed and look out through the open doors at the stars."

Renji stepped closer and slipped his arms around the noble.

"And if it's okay with you…tonight…I want to lie here with you and look out at those stars."

"Hmm…" Byakuya mumbled, nuzzling beneath the redhead's chin, "That makes some rather large assumptions, doesn't it, Abarai?"

"Huh?"

"We are not married and this is my family residence. I haven't given you permission, nor invited you to share my bed."

Renji grinned.

"Now, that sounds like my Taichou," he said, finding Byakuya's lips with his, "You can go ahead and kick me out if you want to, but you'll only get cold and lonesome and want me to come back later…but, suit yourself…"

He started to pull away, but in a move so fast, he never saw it coming, Byakuya had him pinned on his back on the bed. The noble gave him a short kiss and released him.

"Can I take it to mean that I have your invitation, then?" Renji laughed.

"My invitation _and _my permission," Byakuya said primly.

Renji rolled to his feet and pulled the covers back. Byakuya slipped into the bed and gazed up at the redhead quietly.

"I'll go get Akane," Renji said, turning away, "There are a billion guards everywhere around us. We won't let him near you, Byakuya."

Byakuya gave him a brief nod and closed his eyes.

"When he's serious about taking me back…he will," Byakuya whispered after Renji was out of hearing.

He gazed out through the open garden doors, watching as the guards moved along their boundaries. He heard the soft voices of Ichigo and Rukia as they sat talking in the garden. His heart ached at the feeling of familiarity it gave him. It was good to be there, of course, but there were still so many ways and so much probability of it being taken away again, he hardly dared to embrace it. He swallowed hard and told himself to enjoy it while it lasted. It might not be forever, but he was _home_.

His eyelids drooped and he felt himself starting to drift off. He was already sound asleep by the time Renji and Akane arrived at the door. Renji smiled down at their daughter.

"Looks like we'll have to visit him later," he chuckled softly, "He was pretty tired after being captured again."

"Did he hurt Daddy Bya?" Akane asked in a trembling voice.

"A little," admitted Renji, not wanting to be dishonest with her, but not daring to reveal the full truth, "He got banged up a little, but he has been healed and just needs to sleep. Come on."

But the girl had released his hand and climbed onto the bed. She dropped down onto her stomach on top of the covers next to the sleeping noble and put her head on the other pillow.

"Is it okay if I stay here?" she whispered.

Renji smiled.

"I guess it's okay, as long as you try not to wake him up, okay? He's really tired."

"I'll be quiet," she promised, "I just want to stay here."

Renji nodded.

"You let me know if he wakes up and needs me, okay?"

Akane nodded, then closed her eyes. Renji stepped into the dressing area and returned with a warm wrap. He spread it over the dozing girl and started toward the garden. He smiled back at her one more time, then left them sleeping with Akane's small hand resting gently on her father's.

XXXXXXXXXX

"So…how is he?" Ichigo asked.

I was going to ask you the same thing," said Renji, "I mean, you're the one who found him and brought him back. How do you read him?"

"You want me to sugarcoat it or do you want me to be honest?" Ichigo asked.

"Just tell me how he is…"

"Not good. You saw him. Pale as a ghost…and when we got to Kisuke's, they had to rip a tracking device out of him. That didn't help any…it just made him look more beat up. Renji, we can't let Aizen get hold of him again. He may be holding up better mentally, but physically, there's only so much the body can take."

"Add to that the fact that he's pregnant. It's too much. I'm worried that if anything else happens, he could miscarry…and given what happened before…I just don't want him to have that to deal with, on top of everything else."

"Well, we'll protect him, then…" Ichigo said, sounding less than convinced that they could.

"No…" said Renji, "That isn't going to be enough. We have to find out what Aizen's plan is and fuck it up so he can't use Byakuya anymore!"

"And how are we supposed to do that?" Rukia asked, "It's not like he's going to come over here and just tell us!"

"I don't know," Renji said anxiously, "I just know we have to find a way."

His eyes strayed over to the open doors to Byakuya's bedroom.

"We have to find a way to stop that bastard…" said Renji, "and whatever it takes, we will!"


	22. The Proposal

**Chapter 22: The Proposal**

**XXXXXXXXXX**

_**You tore us apart and while we were separated, we could not defeat you. But you sensed the strength we have when we're together and you fear it. You are right to fear our strength. You can part our bodies, but you can no longer separate our hearts. We remain linked and strong…and we will break you…**_

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Renji leaned over and kissed a sleeping Akane, then moved to the other side of the bed and adjusted the covers on Byakuya, leaning down to kiss his forehead. He walked to the garden doors and sat down on the walkway outside, his back resting against the wall, his eyes constantly checking to make sure that the night guards stood outside the room and in numerous places in the garden. As the guards changed, he spoke personally to each guard coming on duty, then moved back to Byakuya's heavily guarded room. The noble still slept…as he had ever since arriving earlier in the day. And although he knew Byakuya had been through a great deal and had reason to be exhausted, he found himself concerned that he was sleeping so soundly…and for so long.

As the morning arrived, he left the room briefly to make some tea, then returned to the bedroom, expecting that the scent of the tea would be enough to rouse him. Byakuya laid perfectly still, his breath moving in and out at a steady, relaxed pace. Renji watched for several minutes, an odd feeling of disquiet passing over him. After several minutes, he moved to Byakuya's side and placed a hand on his arm, shaking him gently.

"Byakuya…I made some tea. Wake up, Taichou, you've been sleeping a really long time."

Byakuya continued to sleep soundly.

"Byakuya?" Renji said, shaking him somewhat more firmly.

There was still no response.

"Bya, please wake up!" he said, more urgently, "Byakuya!"

Byakuya's personal attendant knocked softly on the door.

"Come in," said Renji.

"Is there something I can do to help, sir?" he asked softly, "I heard you…"

"I can't wake him up! I need you to get Unohana taichou, quickly! Please hurry…"

The attendant nodded and dashed out of the room.

"Daddy Ren?" Akane whimpered, sitting up and rubbing her eyes, "Is something wrong with Daddy Bya?"

"It's okay," he told the girl, "Why don't you go and see if Aunt Rukia is awake yet."

"No," she said firmly, "I'm staying with Daddy Bya."

"Akane," Renji said patiently, "Daddy Bya is going to be fine, but the healer needs to be alone with just Byakuya and me. Go on to Aunt Rukia."

He turned to the guard at the door.

"Could you walk her down to Kuchiki Rukia's room, please?"

"Hai, Abarai-san," said the guard, taking the girl's hand and leading her away.

Renji pulled the noble into his arms and held him quietly, rocking gently back and forth. He ran his fingers through the noble's dark hair and breathed affectionate words against his lips. He remained kneeling on the bed with Byakuya in his arms until the bedroom door opened and Byakuya's personal attendant led Unohana taichou into the room.

"What seems to be the problem?" she asked, watching as Renji lowered Byakuya back onto his pillow.

"I can't wake him up!" Renji said, trying to hide the panic in his voice, "He's been sleeping since the moment he got back…hasn't even moved. I brought tea and that usually wakes him…but this time, he didn't respond at all! Unohana taichou, what's wrong with him? Could Aizen Sousuke have…done something to him?

The healer leaned over Byakuya and examined him in silence. She extended her hands over him and sent her reiatsu into his unmoving form, then waited and watched. Renji sat beside Byakuya, trying to be calm and to slow his breathing, but his body still shook softly and his eyes were still wide with concern.

"Please," he said finally, unable to wait any more, "Just tell if it's something bad. I can deal with it, but I need to know, okay?"

Unohana smiled gently, reached across Byakuya and took the redhead's hands in hers.

"Abarai Renji, take a deep breath and let it out. Listen to me. Byakuya is fine."

"What?" said Renji, disbelieving, "but he's…not waking up! He's…I can't…"

"Breathe, Renji," Unohana said patiently, "and listen. Byakuya has been through great amounts of stress, physical, mental and emotional. He was held captive and tormented for five years. In all of that time, his body remained in a constant state of alertness, of awareness, of crisis. When we first brought him back, he was still in crisis and had to come out of it slowly. Ideally, we would have brought him to recuperate here, but circumstances put him in protective custody and back into a state of crisis. The strain on Byakuya has been very great and when he returned home, he was finally able to center himself. When he entered his own home…spoke to his staff…walked to his room and laid down in his own bed, something inside him finally accepted that he was safe. He trusted that you and everyone around you would protect him. And being so exhausted from his five-year ordeal, he fell into a very deep sleep. It may last as much as a day or two…but Byakuya is fine. There is nothing for you to worry about. The sleep is restorative and will just help him to distance himself from what happened…and move on from it."

"Daddy Ren?" Akane's voice called sleepily from the doorway, "Is Daddy Bya going to be okay?"

Rukia stood behind the girl, a worried expression on her face.

"Sorry, Renji," she said quietly, "She was just really concerned about Nii-sama."

"That's okay," Renji sighed, "Byakuya is going to be just fine."

Unohana taichou turned and smiled at the young girl. Akane smiled back shyly.

"I am Unohana taichou. I am a healer. I examined your father and he is going to be all right. He is just very tired from his long ordeal and needs his rest."

"You need yours too, squirt!" said Renji, smiling, "Get back to bed! It's still too early to get up!"

"No, it's not!" the girl laughed, "When Daddy Bya visited from the hosp…"

The girl stopped and corrected herself.

"Um…when Daddy Bya was there…we woke up at this time every day!"

"Oh, so you're like him, liking to get up early. Well, I don't know if you've noticed, but not everyone is like that! I like to be up half the night and then get up late morning."

"You were up every time I opened my eyes last night, Daddy Ren."

She turned to Unohana taichou.

"Daddy Bya told me that it's important for _everyone_ to get some sleep during the night."

"And he is right, Akane," she said, smiling and rising to her feet, "I think it would be good if we left now and allowed Abarai Renji to get some rest."

She turned her gaze on Renji and he could see the threat beneath the smile. And in case her eyes hadn't gone far enough, she veiled the rest in her words.

"I would hate to have to have him taken to the fourth division to be treated for symptoms of exhaustion!"

"All right…I'll sleep. But just until Byakuya wakes up. Then we have work to do. We have to figure out how we're going to get Aizen to stay away from him."

"A Herculean task, to be sure," said Unohana, moving toward the door, "You should get _a lot_ of rest to prepare for that."

Renji had to admit that she was right.

XXXXXXXXXX

Byakuya felt a very light tugging on his hair and lifted and turned his head toward the source of the tugging. He met a pair of eyes that were dark gray like his, but that sparkled with life as Renji's did. Akane giggled and moved closer again, running a comb gently through his hair. Byakuya rested on his stomach with his face turned in her direction, watching calmly as she continued to comb his hair.

"You're very good with that comb," he complimented her, "You hardly pull at all, but you are doing a very good job of getting the tangles out."

"You had a lot of tangles because you were asleep FOREVER!" she admonished him, running the comb through again, then letting her fingers slide down the long, silken strands.

Byakuya yawned and stretched, then flinched as the motion caused the comb to catch in his hair.

"Oops," said Akane, "Sorry…I should have told you not to move."

"It's okay," Byakuya assured her, "I think I will survive."

He relaxed again as she continued to comb his hair.

"So," he said, yawning again, "how long was I asleep?"

"Two days," said Renji from the doorway, "six hours, forty minutes and sixteen seconds."

Byakuya blinked in surprise. Renji sat down on the bed next to Akane and ran his fingers through the long strands of black hair, nodding in approval.

"You scared the crap out of me," he said, only half-jokingly.

"Daddy Ren," said Akane, looking at him sternly, "Mika said that it's not polite to say 'crap.' It isn't a swear word exactly, but it _is_ rude."

"Especially in the presence of ladies," agreed Byakuya, blinking sleepily.

"Yeah, sorry," Renji said, looking less than apologetic, "but I wasn't raised in a place like this or around lords and ladies. I'll try to mind my manners."

Byakuya's eyes took on a soft, contented expression.

"We'll keep that in mind," he said quietly, "but maybe Akane and I could be of some assistance in helping you adjust to noble life…"

Renji laughed heartily.

"Me in a noble family…right! That is…"

He stopped and caught the look of longing in Byakuya's eyes.

"B-byakuya?" he stammered in surprise.

Byakuya lifted himself so that he was kneeling on the bed beside Akane, looking up at the stunned redhead. Byakuya's expression grew distant and deeply calm.

"I once thought…that you could not get me down onto one knee, Abarai Renji, but now you have me down on both."

He paused, swallowing and taking Renji's face in his hands.

"We don't have the life that we would have had if I had never been taken. I've been broken into all kinds of pieces and you've done nothing since my return, but try to pick them up and put me back together. I'm not the partner I would have been, but I think that might be better. You see, Renji…I know what it is to live without you…to lose everything…to be empty inside. So when love wraps itself around me, I know it for what it is…and I would do anything to hold on to it."

He paused and turned his head away, blinking, then returned his eyes to Renji's.

"I want for us to be a family. You, me. Akane and this little one," he whispered, bringing Renji's hand down to rest on his abdomen, "and the truth is…we might not have had our children if things hadn't happened as they did. Renji, my reproductive system came to life because of what happened to me. It made me look at the life I had…and long for a place beside you. I would love for that place to be here…but it doesn't have to be. If you asked me to, I would give up my leadership of the clan…my position as taichou of Squad Six…all that I own…just to have you say that you love me…and that you want to marry me, so we can raise our children together."

"You mean that you _aren't married_ and you had babies?" exclaimed a shocked Akane, "I thought that you were supposed to get married first!"

Byakuya and Renji exchanged glances and laughed softly. Renji took hold of the noble's hands and looked into his eyes.

"That's how it should have been for us," he said, rubbing the soft, pale hands he held, "but Byakuya disappeared…and I didn't know where to find him…not for the longest time. My heart told me to keep looking, so I didn't give up…and one day, I found him again…and all I can think about now…is how much I want to be with him…"

He brushed away a tear that had formed in the corner of one eye.

"You don't have to give up a damned thing for me," Renji said, ignoring Akane's look of disapproval of his language, "I love you, and I want to marry you. We can live here…and have as many kids as you want. You have suffered enough, bled enough, paid enough…that I want there to be no more sadness in you…no more hopelessness. And we will have everything, Byakuya…everything…starting with the peace of knowing that this place, our home, is a safe place…a shelter…our shelter from anything that hurts. We are going to stop Aizen Sousuke…get that sham of a marriage of yours annulled and we will be married here."

"Then you'll marry me?" Byakuya whispered.

"Of course I will," Renji said, kissing the noble's palm, then his forehead, then his lips, "Did you really think for a minute that I wouldn't?"

Byakuya gave a small, relieved smile and shook his head.

"I just needed to hear you say it."

"Then I'll say it again, so there's no confusion. Kuchiki Byakuya, I am going to marry you…and we will live here in Kuchiki Manor, with as many children as you want to have. We'll be incredibly happy…and we won't have to worry about Aizen Sousuke anymore. We are going to wreck his plans. We are going to stop him in his tracks…and he is never…ever going to lay his filthy hands on you again!"

Byakuya wrapped his arms around the redhead and let his head fall onto Renji's shoulder. He let out a long sigh and closed his eyes, visions of the future rising up and dancing through his mind. He smiled at the feel of those strong, loving arms that held him and nuzzled deep beneath his lover's chin, breathing in his wonderful scent.

"Renji," Byakuya whispered against his tattooed throat, "Aishiteru yo…"

Renji turned his head, smiling into the soft, sakura scented hair.

"Aishiteru yo, Bya," he whispered in return.

Akane cleared her throat and two pairs of eyes opened and fastened on her.

"Did you forget I'm here?" she asked, crossing her arms, "Daddy Bya said that he would take me on a walk. He _said_ that he had a surprise for me."

Byakuya smiled at her and freed himself from Renji.

"That's right," he said, nodding, "I did say that. Because we weren't able to celebrate your birthday properly, I wanted to give you a special gift…something that is kept within the confines of our family. I know you are going to like it."

"Then let's go!" the red haired girl said excitedly, "Can we go right now?"

Byakuya looked up at Renji.

"As long as we stay close to our guards, I can't see why not. Why don't you go and find Aunt Rukia. I think she will enjoy this as well."

He looked up at Renji.

"You'll come too, won't you, Renji?" he asked.

"Of course," Renji said, smiling, "I want to see this big surprise. It sounds great!"

Akane scampered off toward Rukia's room with a guard following close behind. Byakuya looked after her. He felt a hand settle on his shoulder and the brush of warm lips against his throat.

"The bad stuff is over," Renji whispered, "Things will be better now."

Byakuya nodded silently and accepted words and kisses, forcing down his doubts and the thin edge of fear that remained lodged in his heart.

Aizen Sousuke stood silently across the garden from the two, cloaked in illusion, his eyes glinting with undisguised fury as he watched them exchange slow, deep kisses.


	23. Thunder

**Chapter 23: Thunder**

"How far is it going to be before we get there?" asked Akane, squeezing Byakuya's hand and gazing up at him quizzically.

He blinked down at her and returned the gesture lightly, stepping forward.

"It isn't much farther. It's just beyond the waterfall. We will need to go down to the meadow and that is where we will see what I have brought you to see."

"You're not going to give us any hints at all?" complained Renji.

"Nii-sama wants you to be surprised," Rukia said, laughing, "Just be patient…if you can."

"How come she gets to know what it is?" Renji asked, frowning.

"I know because when I came to live at Kuchiki Manor, he showed me."

They reached the top of the waterfall and stepped off of the trail, crossing to the beginning of the steeper trail that led down the side of the hill in a series of switchbacks.

"Now we must choose our way down," Byakuya said, smiling, "We can take this trail…or we can jump from the cliff and use our flash steps to get down."

"I don't flash step yet," Akane said, frowning, "I'll have to take the longer trail."

"Actually, I can take you down with me, if you like," Byakuya offered.

"I'm going down the cliff too," said Rukia.

"Uh…okay," said Renji uncertainly, "Not wanting to be left in the dust, I guess I'll follow you guys down the cliff."

Akane jumped lightly into Byakuya's arms, wrapping her arms around his neck as he moved to the edge of the cliff. Byakuya looked back at the others.

"There are five steps…you just flash step from one to the next. You can start here or begin with a running start."

Byakuya turned back to the cliff and glanced down at Akane, who was staring, wide-eyed out over the cliff.

"Ready now?" he asked softly.

The girl swallowed a bit nervously, but nodded. Byakuya smiled and flash stepped off the edge and into space. Akane's hands tightened on him and she gasped in wonder as they swept down the cliff face, touching each of the landing points briefly, skimming lightly on the surface of the lake, then landing gently in the meadow beyond.

"Daddy Bya!" Akane said excitedly, "That was soooooooooo fun! Can we do it again?"

Byakuya inclined his head slightly.

"Later," he replied, turning back to watch as Rukia bounded down behind them.

Renji leapt down behind her, managing the first four steps just fine, but catching his foot on a protruding rock and tumbling forward out of control.

"Daddy Ren!" cried Akane as the redhead splashed noisily into the lake.

Rukia doubled over, howling with laughter and Byakuya bit his lips, trying to hide a smirk. Renji splashed to the edge of the lake, cursing and brushing the long strands of his now unbound hair out of his eyes.

"Nice landing, idiot!" said Rukia, bursting into laughter again.

"Oh yeah?" Renji yelled, climbing out of the water and flash stepping to Rukia. He wrapped his arms around her and flash stepped back to the edge of the water, hurling her into the water and being clumsily dragged in with her. Byakuya and Akane exchanged amused glances as the two dragged themselves out of the water, laughing hysterically.

"Are they always so funny, Daddy Bya?" Akane asked.

Byakuya nodded.

"They've been friends since they were children. They lived in Inuzuri, one of the poorest and most dangerous areas of the Rukongai," Byakuya explained, "They played together as children, but also had to take care of each other, because they didn't have parents to care for them."

"That's so sad!" Akane said, her young eyes softening as she watched Renji and Rukia tumble back into the water and fish themselves out again.

"It is," Byakuya agreed, setting the girl down, "but the good thing is that they became shinigamis and joined the academy…and now they live here in the Seireitei. And they are still very close friends."

"Daddy Bya," the girl said, frowning, "If Aunt Rukia is your sister, then why did she live in the Rukongai when she was little?"

"Well," Byakuya said softly, "Before you were born, I was married to Rukia's sister, Hisana. Hisana knew she had a sister, but didn't know where she was. My wife became ill and she died…and just before she died, I promised to find her sister and to take her into my family. So, Rukia was adopted into the Kuchiki family."

"Is Renji adopted too?" Akane asked.

Byakuya smiled.

"No…Renji will officially become part of our family when he and I are married. And that will be soon."

"I'm glad," Akane said, hugging Byakuya's leg, "I love Daddy Ren. He is really funny and he makes you smile. You almost never used to smile when…well…before."

"We will both smile more now that we are home, Akane," Byakuya told the girl quietly, "We will put the past…and Aizen Sousuke, behind us and we will be happy again. We'll be a family…and you'll have a little sister or brother…"

Akane giggled.

"I don't know whether to wish for a little boy or a little girl! And I don't know whether I wish they would be funny and clever, like Renji or calm and wise, like you."

"I am sure you will love your little sibling, whatever he or she is like," Byakuya said, smiling.

He turned back, glancing to see that Rukia and Renji had gathered themselves and were now walking (and dripping) on the dusty trail through the meadow. Renji shook out his hair, sending droplets flying everywhere and making Akane squeal and run away from him. Rukia shook her shorter hair at Renji, but with a much lesser result. It took them a moment to realize that Byakuya had stopped on the trail and was looking at them with an oddly sad expression. It was there one moment, then gone as he turned and continued walking. Rukia and Renji exchanged glances and then Rukia took Akane's hand and held her back slightly as Renji moved forward and slipped a somewhat wet hand into his.

"Hey," he said softly, "You okay?"

"I'm fine," Byakuya answered, blinking slowly, "I just…realized for the hundredth time how much I missed in that five years that I spent in Las Noches. I…really enjoy spending time with you…Akane and Rukia also…but I…I can't stop thinking about how much time you and I spent side by side before…how much time we wasted on hatred and regret…how many hours we devoted to duty…and how little time we gave ourselves to embrace our love before…before it was taken away. Seeing you and Rukia…the ease you have with each other. Renji, I don't know that I've ever felt that comfortable being myself with anyone. But…I do remember that before I was taken to Las Noches, I had gained a sense of ease with you…more than I'd felt with anyone. And that is the reason that I couldn't hold myself back that night…why I let go of my controls, my indifference…my restraint. That was the night that something broke inside me and I couldn't be who I had been anymore. I needed so much to be myself with you. And more than that, I needed you to be the one to see through everything, for you to see that I was reaching out for you…and for you to reach back."

Renji said nothing, but tightened his hand on the noble's to let Byakuya know he was listening.

"When I became Sousuke's captive, there was another kind of breaking away that happened. I managed to hold on to some of my walls and boundaries out of sheer determination…for a while…for a time. But when I became pregnant with Akane, Sousuke knew that he had something to hold over me, and he used her shamelessly to tear away all of the protections around me. Everything I would have used to defend myself against him, I used to defend her. And though I hated myself for it, I yielded to his every request. What I'm trying to say…is that all of the training I had in military tactics, in surviving capture…in maintaining my family pride…all of the things that I held so dear and used to separate myself from you…from Rukia, from everyone, really…It all fell away. I hadn't any of it left. I wasn't powerful or noble or even capable of protecting anyone at that point. Sousuke found my weakness and used it to completely destroy the person I was. But there was something underneath all of that…something that survived everything that he did to me. And the source of that strength was not in my powers, my noble name or any of those other things that I thought were so important. All that mattered was keeping Akane alive…and bringing her home to you. That's what Sousuke used to tear me apart, but it's also the reason that I survived, that something inside me wasn't shattered with everything else…and why, when the time came that there was an opening, I took Akane and ran to you. But even though I am here and we have each other, we cannot afford to lose sight of the fact that Sousuke wanted to return here with me…and he said that despite our making of the child I carry now, he will be able to continue with his plans. He will move soon to come here, to acquire me…and to see to those plans."

"We won't let him succeed," Renji promised, squeezing Byakuya's hand again, "We will fight him together."

Byakuya sighed.

"That is a great comfort to me, Renji," he said, dropping his head onto the redhead's shoulder as they continued down the trail.

Renji smiled.

"I'm still dripping wet," he chuckled, "Doesn't that bother you?"

Byakuya smiled and licked away a stray drop of water from the redhead's throat, then laughed as he quivered.

"Not in the least, Renji," Byakuya whispered in his ear.

They came to the far end of the meadow and stopped in front of an odd, mist enshrouded grove of pine trees. Byakuya took Akane's hand and guided her to a small patch of dirt between two pines and motioned for her to sit. The girl sat down and gazed up at Byakuya with a curious expression. She noticed that he was not looking at her, but into the trees ahead of her. She looked into the trees then and waited quietly for something to happen. For several minutes, nothing happened. Renji and Rukia stood quietly somewhere behind her and Byakuya remained standing beside her. Akane kept her eyes on the trees and gasped in awe as a shadowy form appeared among the trees and began to move slowly towards her. She stared, a chill in her stomach, but trusting, because Byakuya had said it was something good.

Her eyes went wide as, not one or even two, but three horses walked out of the misted trees and approached them. The tallest was a lovely jet black with a white blaze on his face and white on the lower part of his legs. His eyes were large and startlingly blue, and he walked to Byakuya and nuzzled him gently, whickering softly.

"This is Ikazuchi," he told them, "Thunder."

Akane stared wordlessly as the tall stallion lowered his head and sniffed at her, then snorted and nudged her with his nose.

"He wants you to stand now," Byakuya instructed her.

The girl stood and faced the stallion, her eyes wide. As she gazed at him, a smaller horse peeked around him. Akane blinked and stared. The small filly was a lovely, bright bay color with a coal black mane and tail. She squealed softly and moved slowly towards Akane, watching the girl with wide, skittish eyes.

"Daddy Bya!" she whispered, "She's so cute!"

Byakuya smiled, watching as a medium sized black, white and brown paint horse, trotted over to meet Rukia.

"These are the Spirit Steeds," Byakuya explained, "They are protected by my family and over the centuries, our connection has grown so strong that each time another Kuchiki comes into the family…a Spirit Steed is born. They are not bound as tightly to us as our zanpakutou, but they live in harmony with us…and they will allow us to ride them. This filly is old enough for you to ride. You must give her a name and then she will allow you onto her back."

Akane looked into her Spirit Steed's eyes and felt as though the creature had smiled at her. She smiled back and thought hard. The filly spooked at the sight of some flower petals drifting by and she jumped and reared, taking several steps on her hind legs before dropping down on all four feet again. Akane giggled.

"She's a good dancer!" she laughed, "So, I will call her Dancer…Odoriko."

"Odoriko," said Byakuya, "a very appropriate name."

The filly tossed her head and whinnied happily, then trotted to Akane and nudged at her impatiently. Byakuya smiled and lifted the girl onto the horse's back.

"Uh…Byakuya," said Renji, "Are you sure that's safe?"

"Yes," he assured the redhead, turning and placing his hands on the horse and focusing for a moment, "She will be held onto her mount's back with kido until she is a more competent rider. Just do not attempt any jumps. You won't fall off, but the kido will shatter if Odoriko falls."

Akane nodded and sat, looking around in wonder at how different everything looked from Odoriko's back. The filly walked forward into the field and reached back to touch Akane's leg with her soft muzzle.

"She will carry you around the meadow…and as she does, you should practice tightening your legs around her to hold yourself on. The kido is there for now, but it will loosen a little as you gain ability," Byakuya told her.

Akane nodded.

"You can tell her to go faster by nudging her with your heels…and to slow down by leaning your weight a little bit back. Watch."

He vaulted from the ground to Ikazuchi's back and barely seemed to move as the horse reared and neighed. He touched the horse's sides with his heels and Ikazuchi shot off across the field at a lope. Rukia, Renji and Akane watched in silence as the tall stallion thundered across the meadow. Byakuya shifted his weight slightly and the horse moved into a long, graceful turn and swept back across the meadow, leaping over a small boulder, then slowing to a trot and returning to the others.

"That was…unbelievable, Byakuya!" breathed Renji, "I never even knew you _had_ horses, let alone rode one."

Byakuya nodded.

"We try not to make a show of it," he explained, "The Spirit Steeds are not eager to gain attention as they are few in number and need to be protected. Our clan was given a royal charge to do that. This is why our births are matched with theirs."

"So," said Renji, "is it like a zanpakutou in being attached to our lives…I mean, if a shinigami or horse dies…does its match die too?"

Byakuya shook his head.

"Only in rare instances. My parents' horses are still living, as is Hisana's. Most mounts can survive the loss of their riders, and there has never been a case of a shinigami who died as a result of losing a Spirit Steed…but their connection is still very strong."

Byakuya's brow suddenly furrowed and he frowned.

"Something…" he said softly, "Something is wrong. Akane…"

He didn't have the chance to finish as Aizen Sousuke appeared in the field behind them.

"Well," he said, gazing at Byakuya, "What a nice family moment."

Instantly, Ikazuchi reared and screamed, then charged across the grass bearing down on the enemy shinigami. Byakuya reached out with his sword hand and Senbonzakura appeared. He loosed his shikai ahead of the horse's attack. As the attack reached him, Aizen disappeared and reappeared closer to the trees.

"Don't think for a moment that I am going to allow this, Byakuya," he said sternly, "Remember, you are married to me. I will not allow you to…"

He stopped speaking as Byakuya began to release his ban kai.

"Ban kai…scatter, Senbonzakura Kageyoshi!"

He charged at Aizen again, only to see him disappear again as he approached.

"You won't stop me," Aizen's voice said, echoing all around them.

"Renji, Rukia!" Byakuya shouted, "Get her back to the house!"

He turned back to Aizen, who was in the midst of drawing his weapon. He paused and blocked the incoming cloud of petal blades.

"Senkei, Sen…"

"Not happening!" shouted Aizen.

All at once a garganta opened and hollows began pouring through.

"They'll kill her, Byakuya," Aizen laughed.

His body shimmered, then disappeared again.

Near the trees, Akane screamed as a group of hollows closed in on Odoriko. The filly reared and spun around, kicking at the hollows, then breaking into a run.

"Take care of the hollows!" Byakuya yelled, putting his heels to Ikazuchi. The stallion shot across the meadow and followed Odoriko down the trail and onto the forest path.

"_Byakuya,"_ Renji sent through their link, "_Do you need help?"_

"_Odoriko is heading for the black crags. It is where the horses conceal themselves when danger comes, but Odoriko is too young to jump the chasm with a rider…even one as light as Akane. I have to reach her and take her off before we make the jump."_

"_Rukia and I have got the hollows here. Some followed you, so we'll get those off your back while you catch up with Akane."_

Byakuya nudged Ikazuchi into a full gallop and then watched as the distance between them and the fleeing Odoriko began to shorten. He felt the reiatsu rising around them and ignored the hollows as they appeared, charging through and destroying the ones who strayed into his path and leaving the rest for Rukia and Renji. He focused instead on Akane's huddled form on the back of Odoriko and nudged Ikazuchi again, asking for more speed, although he knew the horse was giving him all it could.

They pounded down the trail, dangerously close to the trees, bursting out the other side of the grove and breaking for the nearby crags.

"_Bya, we can see you now."_ Renji's voice whispered in Byakuya's mind, _"You have to focus on Akane. We'll kill anything that tries to touch you!"_

"_You're not close enough!"_

"_I'll use Zabimaru to clear the way…"_

"_Be careful, Renji! If Odoriko falls…"_

"_She won't. Get to Akane!"_

Byakuya lowered himself against the horse's back and shot forward, closing the distance between the two horses. Ahead of him, hollows appeared all around now, trying to slow and corner the running filly. Odoriko slowed, allowing Ikazuchi to finally reach her and begin to pull alongside.

"Akane!" Byakuya called to the girl, "Odoriko cannot jump the chasm with you on her back. I will pull you onto Ikazuchi before the jump."

The girl's face was pale and she looked terrified, but she nodded.

Byakuya's horse ran alongside the bay filly and slowly, Byakuya began to reach for Akane. He pulled away again as his horse jumped a boulder, then started to reach for her again. Two hollows swooped down from somewhere overhead and slashed at him.

"Renji…the hollows…"

"_I'm coming, Byakuya. I won't let you down."_

He reached for Akane again, sweat breaking out on his forehead as he sensed a hollow attacking. He heard the scream of Renji's skeletal snake and almost cried out in relief. The hollows disappeared in a flash of white fangs and red fire.

"Bya! The chasm!"

Byakuya caught his breath in dismay at how close it was now, but he reached for Akane and caught hold of her just as they reached the edge of the chasm. He pulled the girl down in front of him as the stallion and filly launched themselves into the air. Akane screamed louder than the skeletal snake and Byakuya held on to her tightly as the horses flew over the gap. They came down roughly on the other side and Byakuya was forced to jump from Ikazuchi's back, flash stepping wildly and holding Akane to his chest. The horses reared and came to a stop. Byakuya held Akane close and sank to his knees, resting his chin on her head and staring, white-faced out across the chasm. He was chilled by the sudden sound of Aizen Sousuke's voice in his mind.

"You escaped this time, Byakuya…but when I see you next…we will end this once and for all…"

He shivered softly at the words, but was distracted as Akane pulled free of his arms and threw her arms around his neck, kissing him on the cheek and hugging him tightly.

"Daddy Bya!" she gasped, "You were just like the heroes in the stories Mika used to read to me! You _saved _me!"

He laughed softly and pulled her close, burying his face in her hair and closing his eyes.

"I promise you that I will always be here to protect you from now on. Akane, I won't ever let anything happen to you!"


	24. Cornered

**Chapter 24: Cornered**

Byakuya leaned over and gently kissed Akane's forehead, then bid the girl and his sister good night. He stepped out of the attendant's recess, closing the curtain and leaving the two together in the corner of his room. He walked back and slipped into his own bed, picking up the hot tea from the nightstand and taking a sip as he watched Renji talking to the guards outside the door.

"Most of the guards haven't seen Aizen's shikai, so we should have warning if he tries to attack us in here. But keep an eye out for him playing tricks. I don't want him slipping past you and getting to them."

"Hai, Abarai-san!" the lead guard said, motioning for the other guards to take their positions.

Renji sighed and stepped back into the bedroom and closed the door. He walked to the bed and slipped in next to Byakuya.

"Arigato," Byakuya said softly, "for the tea and for managing the guards."

He purposely left out the fact that it didn't matter how many guards were on duty or how they placed themselves. When Aizen was ready, he would find a way to reach them…He always had before…

"I guess I don't have to ask you what's on your mind," Renji said quietly.

"It's on all of our minds," Byakuya said, curling into Renji's arms, "but I don't want to think about Aizen Sousuke, Renji. He has taken enough from my life. I won't have him take away the comfort of having my family around me…of being with you."

He looked into Renji's eyes.

"And I won't allow him to take anything else from us."

"And that means?" Renji queried, studying the noble's determined expression in the darkness.

"I am going to appear before the elders tomorrow, Renji," Byakuya told the redhead, "I am going to move that they immediately annul my marriage to Aizen and secure permission for us to be married."

Renji couldn't help but smile.

"You think they'll allow it?" he asked.

"They won't have a choice," Byakuya said firmly, "Akane is yours. They already know that. And I will allow them to confirm that the child I carry now is also yours. Once that is done, they will annul the marriage. It will be erased as though this travesty had never happened."

But both knew that no matter what the council did, there was no way to erase what Byakuya had endured…

"But just because they annul your marriage doesn't mean they will support you marrying me…even if the children are mine. I am not noble."

"But you _are_ the children's father…and I will accept no other. They gave me permission to marry Hisana. She was a peasant also, Renji. It is less of an issue than you think. Not that all of them will be pleased with it. But there is something else that they will consider. Since my return, you have been constantly at my side, watching over Akane and me. You have defended us against him. You have proven yourself loyal, dedicated and determined to protect us. That will be of value in their decision. Also an issue will be your growing power. And when they hear that you are accepting leadership of Squad Six, they will…"

Renji did a doubletake.

"Wh-what?" he said, his eyes wide.

Byakuya smiled at his confused expression.

"I mean just what I said, Renji. Before you found me, Soutaichou made the announcement that you would replace me as taichou of Squad Six. In so doing, he removed the haori from my shoulders, even should I return. Those are the rules."

"But, Byakuya…I…Squad Six is your squad…"

Byakuya shook his head.

"That's not true anymore. Renji, after I was taken, you assumed leadership and ran the squad. For five years, you were the leader they knew. The rules are there to avoid dividing loyalties, should a taichou return after new leadership is named. You are the rightful leader of Squad Six."

"No," Renji said firmly, "and I'll tell you why you are wrong, Byakuya…because when I agreed to become taichou…I agreed to do so only when you were declared dead. Soutaichou agreed to this condition…and when I announced my plan to accept leadership to the squad, I told them that it was only because if you were not found alive in Las Noches when we stormed it…then you weren't coming back. Byakuya, our squad is still yours to lead. It will be for as long as you want it."

Byakuya stared at him silently. The dark gray eyes were troubled.

"Renji…it was…a sign of great loyalty that you did this for me…but you need to understand, I was captured by the enemy. I fell in the face of his power. Aizen defeated me on the battlefield. And that being the case, how could I ever command their trust on the battlefield again?"

"Oh, come on, Byakuya!" Renji exclaimed, "Plenty of other taichous have lost to an enemy on the battlefield and have continued to lead…"

"But how many of those were taken by the enemy, tormented, raped, put under the enemy's control and forced to marry him? How can our subordinates accept the leadership of one so tainted? One so beaten? One who could not protect himself, let alone his men. Renji, every one of the squad members who went with me that day died trying to protect me! Many of the men you would have me lead lost friends or family that day, because of me. How then, can I ask the ones who endured those losses to trust in me again?"

Renji sighed in frustration and shook his head firmly.

"Byakuya, you need to understand…our squad doesn't see things the way you do."

He took the noble's face in his hands and brought their faces close together.

"When word came that your group had fallen and you were taken, of course they were shocked, but no one ever blamed you for what happened. I knew…and I made sure that they all knew…that you had done everything possible to keep your men and yourself safe, and that what happened to you and your group was not your fault. Damn it, you sat there the night before and pored over those battle plans. You sent the hell butterfly to Soutaichou recommending action to protect your group. What happened…happened because Soutaichou did not honor your recommendations. Soutaichou admitted this _publicly_. And whatever Aizen did to you, you can't be looked down on for that. No one else would be. Why do you hold yourself to a standard that would not be expected of anyone else? I will say it again. You are the leader of Squad Six. I will certainly consider moving on to accept leadership of another squad, but I refuse to take Squad Six. So…if you really want to abandon your squad, you can. Just don't expect _me_ to step in and clean up your mess!"

Byakuya stared at him in surprise, then his eyes softened and he leaned forward and kissed the redhead warmly. He sighed softly and nuzzled closer, enjoying his lover's warmth.

"Arigato, Renji. I appreciate everything you have done…to protect me, to protect my reputation…and to see that what I lost due to Aizen's treachery would not be lost permanently. Very well, then. If you insist, I will retain leadership of Squad Six…but in return, I expect that you will pursue one of the other open taichou positions. You have qualified for promotion and I want to see you achieve what you deserve."

Renji smiled.

"I give you my word that I will do that…_after_ you have had a chance to settle back in and I personally train my replacement. I will not leave your safety in any but the most competent of hands…not ever, Byakuya. I will achieve plenty, but I'm going to do it the right way."

Byakuya smiled and dropped his head onto the redhead's shoulder. He slipped a hand beneath Renji's yukata and let it rest on his chest. He sighed softly and closed his eyes.

"Again, arigato, Renji," he said softly, "I consider myself incredibly lucky to have you…in my squad…and in my life."

Renji laughed softly.

"I feel like the lucky one, Byakuya," he whispered, "I thought I'd lost you forever. It was hell living without you. I'm just so glad I found you again. I never want to lose you again…"

"You never will," Byakuya promised, "We will defeat Aizen Sousuke…and we will spend the rest of our lives together."

XXXXXXXXXX

Byakuya stepped into the dressing area and gazed at the clothing set out in front of him. He hadn't dressed in full regalia since returning from Las Noches and it seemed strange to look at these things and to prepare to wear them again after the last time he had worn them…five years before…

_He felt Aizen's zanpakutou slide into his body, sending a shock of pain through him and dragging a gasp from his breached and bleeding chest. His head bowed reflexively and touched the front of Aizen's white uniform, blood exploding from him and splattering the front of his enemy's clothes. He stared in surprise, wondering at the feeling of his legs buckling and the numbness sweeping through him. Aizen's hand touched him, braced against him, and the unreadable brown eyes locked on his. A heartbeat later, he tore the blade from Byakuya's chest, dragging a scream of pain from him and sending him crashing to the ground. His last thought as he fell was that he was, at least, relieved that there was no one left to witness his fall…his failure…his death…_

He sighed softly, wondering as he had so many times, if it wouldn't have been better to have died. But for the first time since escaping and returning to his life…Byakuya found himself forcing his guilt over being the only one of his group to survive aside…and fully embracing the gift of having another chance to be with Renji, to marry him and to share a happy future with him.

But to start on the way to that future, he had to take this step…to dress in his taichou's uniform and to go before the council, to reclaim his position as clan leader and to have his marriage annulled…then to gain the council's blessing to marry Renji. He reached for his shihakushou and let his yukata fall away. The shihakushou felt strange, and the fit was no longer as perfect, feeling as though it needed to be taken in somewhat. He fastened it tighter, then slipped the fingerless gloves onto his hands, wincing as he remembered Aizen's fingers touching his as he removed them…

He wove the kenseiken into his hair and then slipped the mended haori around his shoulders, marveling at how all signs of the blood and torn fabric had been removed. The ginpaku kazahana no uzuginu had also been mended and carefully cleaned. He would it around his neck and looked at himself in the mirror. He hadn't seen himself that way in over five years…but now he looked as though nothing had ever happened, as though it had all been an awful nightmare.

"Wow…" Renji's voice said, startling him.

He turned and gazed at the redhead sadly. Renji stepped forward and placed his hands on the noble's shoulders.

"You look beautiful, Byakuya," he said appreciatively, "I thought I was never going to see you like this again…but here you are…looking like you never left…"

Byakuya tore his eyes away from Renji's and cleared his throat.

"The meeting will take about an hour, after which, you and I will meet with Soutaichou and then with our squad to discuss my return."

"I'm going with the group taking you to the clan meeting. I will wait outside and escort you to the meetings with Soutaichou and our squad."

Byakuya nodded briefly.

"Come then, Renji," he said, feeling an odd clutch in his heart, "It is time to go."

They left the manor, surrounded on all sides by armed guards, and made their way to the Kuchiki Clan Hall. As they walked, curious eyes turned and watched them…and many openly marveled at the return of the Squad Six taichou. Byakuya met their eyes and nodded in acknowledgement as he passed them. They reached the clan hall without incident and Byakuya and Renji climbed the front steps together. Renji walked him to the council chamber door and wrapped his arms around the noble.

"I'll wait for you right here, okay?" he promised.

Byakuya nodded.

"Arigato," he whispered, kissing his lover gently, "I won't be long."

He released the redhead and passed through the doors, into the council meeting chambers. The doors closed behind him with a hollow sounding thud and a sharp click. As he entered the room, the eyes of the council members rose and watched, the room falling into a deep silence as they took in the sight of their leader returned. He felt warmth inside at the relief and happiness in their eyes, at the respect and deference they offered him…even after how he had been disgraced by Aizen's use. It gave him the very rare feeling that these people were more than just the Kuchiki clan council. These people were his family…and they were relieved and grateful that he had returned.

The head councilor stood and smiled.

"Byakuya-sama," he said, his voice trembling slightly, "welcome home. Please…you are freed to speak to the council as you will."

Byakuya nodded.

"Five years ago, I left the Seireitei with members of my division and went into the desert. My fighting group suffered defeat at the hands of Aizen Sousuke in a trap, carefully set to snare me. For the next five years, I suffered torment and dishonor at the hands of my captor. During that time, as you already know, my reproductive system became active, and using my reiatsu and the reiatsu and seed of Abarai Renji, I gave birth to the heir, Kuchiki Akane. Aizen Sousuke used threats to the heir to force me into wedlock…and now that I am free, I ask you now to reject and revoke those last bonds that hold me captive…and in doing so give me your blessing to marry the father of Akane…and of the child I now carry. In this way, the last vestiges of my captivity will fall away and free me to return to you fully."

The councilors exchanged quiet glances and Byakuya felt an odd chill pass through him. He wasn't sure why he felt unnerved…why something seemed wrong, although everything appeared to be normal. He was reassured by the presence of the guards around them…and the calm feel of Renji's reiatsu just outside the door. He took a calming breath and gazed quietly at the head councilor…waiting. The head councilor stood and looked at him with discomfort in his eyes.

"Byakuya-sama," he said with sadness in his voice and eyes, "this council has no choice but to take the following action. Your request to annul your marriage to Aizen Sousuke is respectfully denied."

Byakuya caught his breath and stared.

"But…he…"

"Byakuya-sama," the head councilor went on, "we have examined the reiatsu of Kuchiki Akane…and we have concluded that we were mistaken in our initial impression. Her father is not Abarai Renji…but is Aizen Sousuke."

Byakuya's face paled and his legs weakened beneath him.

"That's not possible…I know it's not…" he whispered.

He froze as a pair of arms wrapped around him from behind, capturing him and holding him tightly in place. He called for the guards, but the men stood quietly, as though they could not see the one restraining him.

"They won't listen to you," Aizen Sousuke breathed in his ear, "You are looking at an illusion, Byakuya."

He sealed away the noble's spirit energy, then pushed him forward until his body was pressed against the table around which the council members sat. Restraining Byakuya;s hands behind his back, he placed a hand between the noble's shoulder blades and forced his upper body forward and down until it rested on the table. His face was turned toward the head councilor.

"Would you like to see what this room really looks like, my Byakuya? Would you like to see what you forced me to do when you chose to commit adultery and to fill your traitorous belly with the spawn of that dog from the Rukongai?"

A heavy, coppery scent was breaking through and he felt an odd, thick wetness on his face.

"Sousuke," he whispered, shivering at what he was beginning to sense, "Sousuke, what have you done?"

"What I have done?" Aizen whispered in his ear, pressing his lips to the soft skin of the noble's throat, "It's what you have done, Byakuya. And I won't keep you in suspense any longer."

He brushed Byakuya's eyes closed.

"Shatter, Kyoka Suigetsu," he breathed.

He stroked Byakuya's back lightly.

"Open your eyes, Byakuya," he said holding the noble down on the table.

Byakuya's eyes opened.

His body stiffened, frozen with shock as he took in the scene in front of him. His chest heaved with revulsion and his legs collapsed. The only thing left holding him on his feet were Aizen Sousuke's hands.

All down the length of the council table, the lifeless elders sat in the chairs with their bodies pitched forward, their heads resting on the table and their dead eyes turned toward Byakuya. Their blood had pooled on the table and Byakuya's body rested in it.

"This," Aizen hissed, "is the price that you pay for your defiance and your infidelity, Byakuya. Because of what you did, you tied their hands. They would have sided with you and sent you, with their blessing, into Renji's arms. I couldn't allow that, so I came here and I killed them, one by one as they sat, unaware that I was in the room or that their brethren were dying all around them. And now, as you witnessed, I control the decisions that are handed down by this council. You will obey those decisions and you will do as I say from now on.

"Why would I do that?" Byakuya gasped in a choked whisper, "You have already taken their lives. What do you have left to use against me?"

Aizen laughed softly.

"Down the hallway is the daycare center," he said quietly, "and inside are the children of these dead men and women…and a few adults left to care for them. If you disobey me or defy me in any way…those young Kuchiki noble children will join the councilors in death…and in addition to losing mothers and fathers, these families will lose sons and daughters. It's your choice, Byakuya. So make your decision…and decide their fate…"


	25. Sakura Tenrai Rekka

**Chapter 25: Sakura Tenrai Rekka**

_All down the length of the council table, the lifeless elders sat in the chairs with their bodies pitched forward, their heads resting on the table and their dead eyes turned toward Byakuya. Their blood had pooled on the table and Byakuya's body rested in it._

_"This," Aizen hissed, "is the price that you pay for your defiance and your infidelity, Byakuya. Because of what you did, you tied their hands. They would have sided with you and sent you, with their blessing, into Renji's arms. I couldn't allow that, so I came here and I killed them, one by one as they sat, unaware that I was in the room or that their brethren were dying all around them. And now, as you witnessed, I control the decisions that are handed down by this council. You will obey those decisions and you will do as I say from now on._

_"Why would I do that?" Byakuya gasped in a choked whisper, "You have already taken their lives. What do you have left to use against me?"_

_Aizen laughed softly._

_"Down the hallway is the daycare center," he said quietly, "and inside are the children of these dead men and women…and a few adults left to care for them. If you disobey me or defy me in any way…those young Kuchiki noble children will join the councilors in death…and in addition to losing mothers and fathers, these families will lose sons and daughters. It's your choice, Byakuya. So make your decision…and decide their fate…"_

"How could you do this?" Byakuya whispered, "How could you come into this place and slaughter them like this…sitting unaware…no declaration of your intent…no reason given…or did you…tell them?"

"No," answered Aizen calmly, "I took them by stealth, "I didn't wish to waste time issuing a challenge. You put them in my path, and I simply removed them from it. They died well…honorably, taken so quickly that they made only small sounds of surprise."

"There is no honor in how you made them die," Byakuya said in a choked voice, "You have decimated the heart of the Kuchiki clan. These men and women were the strongest in our family, hand picked to lead us…"

"Yes, well, I did tell you that you would pay for what you did, Byakuya. I hope that you realize now the foolishness in thinking that you could thwart my plans for you. I had a plan in place that would have left these people alive, but you took away my ability to use that plan and this is the result."

His hands tightened on Byakuya painfully. The noble flinched, but tried to reach out with his mind to touch Renji's. He could feel the redhead's presence outside the door, but it seemed as though he could not hear the rage of thoughts sent in his direction. Aizen continued to speak as Byakuya reached out desperately for Renji's mind again and again.

"When I think of him touching you, it makes me want to kill him and you, Byakuya," Aizen said, his nails digging in to Byakuya's flesh, "When I think of his skin touching yours, his hands and mouth pleasuring you…it makes me lose my mind…"

His hands moved to loosen Byakuya's clothes. Sensing what was about to happen, Byakuya struggled, but Aizen held him tightly and kido ropes snaked their way around his body and held him in place.

"No one will ever touch you again, except for me. I _defeated_ you. I _claimed_ you as spoils of war…and you _belong_ to _me_."

"Stop…don't do this…not here…not like this…Sousuke, please…"

"It's not like they can see, Byakuya," Aizen chided him, "They are dead…"

"Then let this place be left untarnished…please," Byakuya pleaded, tears streaming down his face, "Do not defile this place…not while they still lie here. Let us go into another room…and I will not offer resistance. Just…not here…like this…"

Aizen rested his body against the noble's back, his cheek resting lightly against Byakuya's and capturing the tears as they fell. He smiled at the sound of his voice breaking, the tremor of his body.

"Very well, then," he whispered, "As you have shown that you are committed to obedience, I will stop…for now."

He turned his head to look at the entry doors.

"I have to go for a while," he said, pulling away and releasing Byakuya's bonds.

Byakuya's legs gave way and he collapsed onto the floor at Aizen's feet.

"I am going to accompany Abarai Renji to the meeting with Soutaichou…"

"What are you going to do?" Byakuya asked, looking up at him, "Are you going to…"

"I won't harm Renji…yet. I am using him to strengthen the illusion that I am you, Byakuya."

"Why do you need to see Soutaichou?"

Aizen smiled.

"Because I am going to issue a challenge to his leadership. He has publicly acknowledged that his refusal to provide better protection during the attack on Las Noches five years ago, was the reason that you were taken. And now…with the unanimous support of the Kuchiki council of elders, you will challenge Soutaichou to duel to defend his right to remain Captain Commander. This is fully in concordance with the rules of the Gotei 13. It is your right, in this situation to offer a challenge to his leadership."

"I cannot defeat Soutaichou," Byakuya said , shaking his head, "I am not powerful enough…"

Aizen dropped to his knees in front of Byakuya and took the noble's face in his hands.

"Don't doubt yourself, Byakuya. I wouldn't be doing this if I wasn't positive that you would win…"

"But…how? I don't wield a strong enough attack. I can't match his power! You are only setting me up to die. And if that was all you wanted, you would have killed me a long time ago."

"I would have," Aizen agreed in a deadly calm voice, "but I made a better plan. You remember, don't you?"

"Remember?" Byakuya whispered, dull images of training sessions he could barely remember, rising in his mind.

He stared at Aizen wordlessly.

"You do remember…don't you?"

He kissed Byakuya and whispered against his lips.

"Sakura Tenrai Rekka."

Byakuya felt an unbearable iciness beneath his skin.

"I can't wield that attack…It is…impossible…"

Aizen's smile widened.

"I am going to be Spirit King soon, my Byakuya…and with me, all things are possible. You will challenge him. You will kill him. And when you become Captain Commander in his stead, you will learn the location of the King's Key…"

"That is why?" Byakuya asked, looking into the quiet brown eyes, "That is why you set me up to fall to you in battle? Why you imprisoned me for five years? Why you trained me? Why you let them find me? Why you wanted control of the council?"

"I didn't actually plan to slaughter the elders," Aizen stated, "That was your fault. But yes, I did plan that I would use the most favored house of the king's nobles to bring him down…and to bring the noble houses down. But don't worry, my lover, you will still have a place of honor in my kingdom. After all, I wouldn't have been able to do this without you…"

He rose and started toward the door.

"You might want to clean up this place," he commented, looking back over his shoulder, "You will be sealed in this chamber until I return."

"No," whispered Byakuya, shaking his head and surging to his feet, "Sousuke, don't…"

"Stop," Aizen ordered him, "Remember the children. Focus, Byakuya. You have to protect the lives of those children. If you do not obey me and remain in this room, they will all die."

Byakuya stopped halfway to the door, watching in dismay as Renji appeared on the other side of the door and took Aizen's hand. Slowly, the door closed between them and Byakuya felt the seal fall into place. He swallowed hard, turning back and slowly approaching the council table. He began with the head councilor, checking him carefully for any signs of life. He found none. Holding back a sob, he closed the councilor's eyes and moved on to the next. The second councilor was dead as well, so he moved on to the third. As he leaned over Councilor Yoshinori, he heard a small sound. Catching his breath, he lifted his cousin's head and noted that although his throat had been cut, he had not been cut with the same precision as the others. He had bled, but not enough to kill him. Byakuya lifted his cousin out of the chair and carried him to a small anteroom. He set Yoshinori down on the floor and leaned over him, unable to summon healing power, because of the seal on his spirit energy, but carefully bandaging him and speaking to him in a soft voice.

"Yoshinori," he said softly, "please…I need you to wake. Can you hear me?"

There was no response, but Byakuya was bolstered by the light breathing, the soft pulse beneath his skin, and a very faint, unintelligible moan.

"Rest here," he told his cousin, "I will be back. I have to make sure that he doesn't know that you survived."

Byakuya went back to the council meeting room and carefully checked all of the others for signs of life. Finding none, he removed their bodies to a separate chamber, then carefully cleaned the blood from the table, chairs and floor, as Aizen had ordered him to do. He returned to Yoshinori and continued to try to wake him.

"Cousin," he whispered, his mind spinning with urgency, "Yoshinori, you must wake. I need you…"

The councilor stirred softly and moaned. Byakuya caught his breath and lifted his cousin, brushing the hair away from his eyes and meeting the other's blue eyes as they opened.

"B-byakuya-s-sama?" Yoshinori managed.

"Yoshinori," Byakuya said, touching his face, gently.

The councilor sat up and touched his bandaged throat with his fingertips, then winced and groaned.

"Yoshinori," Byakuya said desperately, "I need you to unseal my spirit energy so that I can heal you."

His cousin said nothing, but nodded and touched his hands to Byakuya's wrists, focusing his power. Light flared for a moment around their hands, then Byakuya felt the surge of his returning power. He removed the bandages from Yoshinori's throat and carefully healed the damage. The councilor sat quietly for the healing, but his blue eyes were intense. He waited until the healing was done and Byakuya offered him a cup of hot tea, then his expression became somber.

"Byakuya-sama, am I to assume that the elders were all attacked as I was?" he asked.

Byakuya lowered his eyes and nodded silently.

"And…"

"And you are the only survivor," Byakuya finished, touching his hand and meeting his eyes gently, "The other councilors died almost instantly. But your wound was slightly off the mark…and that allowed you to survive."

"I have to get you to safety, Byakuya-sama," Yoshinori said, starting to rise.

Byakuya caught his arm and held him back. Yoshinori dropped back onto his knees, gazing at Byakuya questioningly.

"I cannot leave this place. The seal on this building is surrounded in Aizen's illusion…and we cannot affect that. But you are not the target of the seal. He expected you to be dead, so he didn't include you under the enchantment. You can leave this room."

"I am not going to abandon you, Byakuya-sama," his cousin insisted.

"You must!" Byakuya exclaimed, "Yoshinori, down the hall, in the daycare, he has imprisoned the children of the councilors. You can free them. Free them and then find Abarai Renji and tell him that Aizen plans to use me to kill Soutaichou. He's going to force me into a battle…because if I defeat Soutaichou, I will be given knowledge of the location of the King's Key. He will then use his powers to compel me to give him the location, so that he can obtain the key and enter the spirit dimension! We have to stop him!"

"We will stop him, Byakuya-sama," his cousin said firmly, "I will go now and free the children…but then I will return here to you. I must protect you. It is my duty."

Byakuya shook his head.

"We have a greater duty to protect our king. And besides, I cannot leave this place until he releases me. I have to wait here until he returns for me."

"Then, as you have asked, I will tell Abarai Renji of your location and Aizen Sousuke's plans."

"Renji will find a way to reach me. He will help me to stop Aizen's plans. But you have to take responsibility for protecting the rest of the Kuchiki clan. Our family has just suffered a huge loss. And Aizen will not hesitate to wage war on our family again. Yoshinori, you need to move the families into hiding until this is over."

"I can get the families to safety, Byakuya-sama," Yoshinori promised, "but then I must return to you. You need me as the second interim council…to enable the two of us to make decisions for the clan until a new council is seated."

Byakuya sighed in frustration, but nodded.

"Admittedly, to make decisions for the clan will require the two of us. But when you return, you must stay out of sight. I don't want him to know that you survived."

"I won't allow him to see me and I will keep my reiatsu lowered until you call on me to assist you."

"Very well, then," Byakuya said, nodding, "But for now, you must go. Free the children who are trapped here and get the families to safety…then inform Abarai Renji what is happening and return to me."

Yoshinori nodded and moved to the door. As expected, the noble was able to pass through the seal on the room, and he disappeared, leaving Byakuya alone in the council meeting room.

Byakuya moved into the council washroom and removed his kenseiken, haori, gloves, and the ginpaku kazahana no uzuginu. Then, he removed the top of his uniform and washed the blood from his face, throat, arms and hands. He washed the blood from the shihakushou and dressed again, wearing only his shihakushou. He returned to the council chamber and stood quietly near the window, looking out at the tantalizingly close outdoors. He remained there, watching as the afternoon turned to dusk, moving only when he heard footsteps outside the council room doors. He turned and watched as Aizen Sousuke entered and looked around at the room.

"You did a good job of cleaning up," he commented quietly.

He flash stepped across the room and placed his arms around the noble.

"I presented your challenge to Soutaichou. You should have seen the faces of the other taichous. They all knew that you had the right to challenge him, but everyone was quite surprised when you did. And no one was more surprised to hear of your challenge than Abarai Renji."

"You didn't harm him?"

"No," Aizen assured him, "I still have uses for him. And I still have uses for you."

He took Byakuya's hand and turned toward the chamber door.

"There are some bedrooms upstairs," he said, gazing at the noble hungrily, "We shall make ourselves comfortable for the night."

He turned and started toward the door. Byakuya waited until his back was turned, then raised his reiatsu. Aizen turned in surprise.

"How…?"

He was unable to finish as a heavy kido blast erupted from Byakuya and took him off his feet.


	26. White Destruction

**Chapter 26: White Destruction**

**XXXXXXXXXX**

_**You have forgotten how I passed beneath your flesh, how I sank into your depths and learned every inch of you. You think you are yourself, but I still writhe somewhere inside. You hear my voice, but cannot see me…and you wonder why. I keep you wondering. I watch you ponder and struggle, let you approach escape. I let you taste the nearness of freedom, but I promise you that it will never be yours…**_

**XXXXXXXXXX**

"Byakuya," Renji pleaded, barely able to contain the panic in his voice, "Would you please tell me what is going on with you? You never said anything about blaming Soutaichou for what happened to you…and yet you just challenged him to battle to the death! What the fuck is happening?"

"You studied to become a taichou," said Byakuya calmly, "Should a taichou have cause to believe that the Captain Commander is unfit for the job, it is not just his right, but his duty to challenge his leadership. As you said, Soutaichou publicly admitted that his mistake led to my imprisonment. I spent five years in captivity, suffering torments to my body, mind and heart…until I was nearly obliterated. Did you think that I would not see to the task of removing him from office? To allow him to retain his office would be a travesty."

"Byakuya, I'm not saying that you don't have the right…but…"

He broke off as he spotted Kuchiki Yoshinori.

"Hey, isn't that your…"

He was interrupted by the sound of a sudden flash step. He glanced back to find that Byakuya was gone.

"Abarai Renji!" called Yoshinori breathlessly.

"Hai," Renji answered, still looking for Byakuya.

"Abarai-san, I bring an important message from Byakuya-sama."

Renji stared.

"But…Byakuya…was just here."

Yoshinori's eyes widened.

"No! Abarai-san, that was Aizen Sousuke in disguise! He left the Kuchiki Council Hall alongside you, but used his zanpakutou to make you think he was Byakuya-sama! My cousin is imprisoned at the council hall and needs your assistance."

"Shit!" yelled Renji, "That son of a bitch! He just posed as Byakuya and challenged Soutaichou to duel to the death!"

"We must inform Soutaichou that he has done this…and we must return to my cousin to assist him in getting free of the council hall before Aizen returns to him!"

Renji sighed in frustration.

"We're not going to make it back before him unless one of us goes ahead. I will go to the council hall. I want you to inform Soutaichou about what is going on!"

"Hai, I will bring help, Abarai-san," Yoshinori promised.

He watched as Renji flash stepped away, then flash stepped into the first division office.

"I need to see Soutaichou at once," he told the guard at the door, "It is a matter of utmost importance…a matter of his safety and the safety of others as well. Please tell him that it is an emergency!"

"Hey!" said Kyoraku Shunsui from across the room, "Didn't you just leave with Soutaichou for some type of emergency?"

Yoshinori caught his breath in dismay.

"Oh my kami! He has Soutaichou!" the noble gasped.

"Who has Soutaichou?" asked Ukitake, who was standing next to Shunsui.

"It's Aizen Sousuke!" Yoshinori cried, "He posed as Byakuya and issued the challenge to Soutaichou to duel to the death…then…he must have seen me…and he…he took Soutaichou. Sirs, you must sound the alarms. Aizen Sousuke has taken the Captain Commander to the Kuchiki council hall!"

XXXXXXXXXX

Byakuya watched as Aizen Sousuke disappeared into the blue light of Byakuya's kido spell, then released a frightening screech of maniacal laughter. The noble froze at the sound, well aware that he had made some kind of mistake…and was about to pay for it. He called Senbonzakura to his hand.

"Ban kai," he intoned in a voice that managed to sound calm, despite the terror rising inside him, "Senkei, Senbonzakura Kageyoshi."

Pink swords rose around them, creating a fighting chamber within the confines of the council room. Byakuya felt entirely comfortable abandoning his defenses.

_He doesn't want to kill me, but to control me. And even with my defenses down, I can still connect with my attacks._

He breathed a quick kido spell to temporarily render himself unable to see.

_If I cannot see, then the hypnosis cannot fool me._

He reached out with his reiatsu, sensing the full confines of the senkei. Aizen was still somewhere in front of him, laughing…

"So…" he said softly, "I did not underestimate you. You found a way to restore your powers. I have to say that I am impressed. You are everything I hoped you would be, Byakuya. When I imagined this…I knew I would encounter your genius for finding loopholes, for creating cracks in what would seem a flawless plan. You have made me deviate several times now. I congratulate you. But after you escaped, I realized that I had, in some ways, underestimated you…and I knew that as we approached the endgame, I had to be careful.

So…when I left you, I told you that I was going to the meeting with Soutaichou…and so I did. What I declined to tell you is that I did not return from the meeting with Abarai Renji."

Byakuya shivered involuntarily as Aizen's arms suddenly wrapped around him. Oddly, his senses were still telling him that his spouse was across the room, at the far end of his senkei.

"But if you are here…and Renji is…" Byakuya whispered.

"Then who did you just attack?" Aizen finished, "I saw Yoshinori as I left the first division…and I knew what steps you would have taken as soon as you realized that your cousin still lived."

He brushed his fingers over Byakuya's eyes and the noble's vision was suddenly restored. He caught his breath sharply and realized that the one he had attacked…that he had locked within his senkei…was none other than Soutaichou, himself. The Captain Commander stood silently at the far end of the room, his power flaring around him, gazing in their direction as though not able to see them.

"I allowed your cousin to run after Abarai, so that I could take on his form and lure Soutaichou here by explaining what had happened to the elders. He does not see us, but only the empty room. When I release him from his illusion, he will see only you and your senkei. He will attack quickly, so…"

"He will only kill me," Byakuya said firmly, "I have no defenses and even my senkei is not strong enough to defeat Soutaichou."

"You won't be using your senkei for attack. It is only here to keep Soutaichou contained…while you use sakura tenrai rekka…the cherry blossom divine conflagration…a beautiful swell of white sakura blades, so fine that he will not see them, or even feel them as they pass into his body…spin…and light with divine white fire. He will feel them burn beneath his skin, and then, as he stands wondering what it is that you have done, the blades and the fire will explode and devour him, body and soul. There will be nothing left, but falling white ashes."

"I told you already, Sousuke, I do not have the power to wield that attack…"

"You didn't when you came to me…nor did you develop the ability while I held you captive and tried to force your body to adjust to its power. As a matter of fact, I am disappointed to say that had I not found another way, you would have become useless to me and I would have been forced to kill you long ago. But luckily for both of us, Gin discovered something crucial while trying to assist me in impregnating you."

His hand slid down Byakuya's body to the place beneath which the developing child's reiatsu rested. Byakuya flinched and tried unsuccessfully to twist away.

"Don't!" he gasped, "Don't…"

"Shh," Aizen admonished him, "I am not going to do anything to your child, Byakuya…only to explain what I did to be certain that, whatever your wishes were, you would bow to my will instead and kill Soutaichou. You see, while your body carries the reiatsu of a child, there is one of your spirit centers that can be obscured. When I allowed your friends to find you and return you to the Seireitei…and your body was carefully scanned for impurities, they missed the fact that beneath the child's reiatsu, this one spirit center had been altered. As you know, the spirit centers control the flow of spirit energy through our bodies, ensuring that, as we use our powers, we are not damaged. The centers widen to allow greater flows of energy and constrict to lower the level of our power. You are probably asking yourself how the alteration of one of these spirit centers could make a difference…and I assure you that when we are finished here, you will have your answer."

"You altered it to allow passage of greater amounts of spirit energy, is that it?" asked Byakuya, shivering as Aizen's hand continued to absently stroke his lower abdomen.

"In part…yes. I had Gin improve the spirit center so that you would be capable of using this attack."

"I will not attack Soutaichou…"

"You will attack. Your body will attack, even though your mind and heart resist. Go ahead and fight it if you want, but it will do you no good. I control that one spirit center and that is all I need to force you to attack."

His fingers lingered on the noble's lower abdomen.

"There is one small problem," Aizen said, opening his hand so that his palm rested over where the baby's reiatsu pulsed softly, "The passage of such great amounts of energy will, of course, destroy the reiatsu within you…"

Byakuya tried again to pull away.

"No! I won't let you hurt my baby!"

"Relax," Aizen said calmly, "I won't hurt your child…as long as you cooperate. I can remove the reiatsu…"

"No…no…it hasn't been long enough! You'll…"

"I will age the reiatsu first…then cause the child to be born. This is what I had planned to do when you were carrying my child, Byakuya. I assure you that I can do this."

Byakuya started to object again, but a sudden blast of fire from Soutaichou shot past them, forcing Aizen to flash step out of the way, pulling Byakuya along with him. The noble tore free of Aizen and called down a flurry of pink swords from his senkei. They shot toward Aizen, but were easily deflected. Another blast of fire from Soutaichou forced them to evade again then Byakuya launched himself at Aizen, slashing with Senbonzakura. The blade came down hard on Kyoka Suigetsu and Byakuya moved into a blinding flurry of swift, deadly strikes, forcing Aizen back. He turned and barely sidestepped another flash of Soutaichou's fire attack…one so close it singed the skin of his left side as he flash stepped away. He flash stepped again and felt Aizen closing in. He knew there was no way to avoid him forever, so he spun and crashed Senbonzakura against Kyouka Suigetsu again, carefully giving just enough ground to draw Aizen into the path of the next fire blast. Unfortunately, it meant he could be hit as well, but lacking any other means of stopping him…

"_Byakuya! Byakuya, I'm here."_ Renji's voice sounded full of panic, _"Byakuya, detonate your senkei. I'll stop Soutaichou and get him out of here."_

He wasn't sure why Renji's voice was able to reach him again, but had little time to wonder as he found himself being taken to the ground again as Aizen's arms took hold of him and pulled him out of the path of Soutaichou's attack. He heard Renji's voice and remembered the redhead's plea. He gathered himself and focused on the pink swords around them, but was distracted as Aizen dragged him to his feet and into a series of flash steps that circled them closer to the Captain Commander.

"You nearly got both of us killed," Aizen admonished him, "If you want to protect that mongrel brat you're carrying, you'd best step more carefully."

"We're not getting out of this place alive," Byakuya gasped, "My life and the life of my child have already been made forfeit by your recklessness, Sousuke…Simply put, you have put me in a position where there is nothing left to lose…and now I have no choice but to take us both down."

Brown eyes sought and searched his for a moment, then widened and grew angry and feral.

"Well then," Aizen said coldly, "I think it's time to end this…before you grow too full of yourself and really start to think you can kill me. I warned you…"

His words were stopped as the senkei around them exploded and the screech of Renji's skeletal snake filled the air. Fire exploded around Byakuya and Aizen, and only a brutally fast flash step saved the two from being incinerated.

"No…Soutaichou, don't!" screamed Renji, "You'll kill Byakuya along with him!"

The Captain Commander's eyes shocked the redhead with their sadness and understanding.

"Hear me, Abarai Renji," he said solemnly, "In truth, we lost Kuchiki Byakuya five years ago. As soon as he fell under Aizen Sousuke's power, his life ended and simply became part of Aizen's evil plans. Byakuya understands this."

"No! No, you're wrong!" Renji screamed, "He's fought tooth and nail for every minute of that time. He hasn't given up and neither should you! Please, allow me to try to save him! If I fail and he dies, then let it fall on me…but if he can be saved and Aizen's plan can be stopped, I have to try! Please, Soutaichou, at least let me try to save him!"

The Captain Commander looked from Renji to where Aizen stood, holding Byakuya in front of him like a shield. Power was rising around the two now, white, hot and unforgiving. Soutaichou lowered his eyes and sighed heavily.

"I cannot allow him to release this attack. It will destroy everything it touches…"

He lifted his old eyes and felt them burn, not with the fire of his impending attack, but with sympathy for the pale noble who was about to be engulfed.

"Ban kai…" he said quietly.

"Byakuya!" Renji screamed.

Instinctively, he sent the skeletal snake flying toward the noble. The fire of Soutaichou's attack made everything disappear into flame. The room shook wildly with the force of it and hot flames licked at Renji's skin as he was grabbed by the Captain Commander and pulled back.

"Byakuya!" he screamed again.

He couldn't see through the flames anymore…then he couldn't see through the tears. He was falling and being held protectively, still screaming his lover's name over and over. He felt his skeletal snake explode and the building started to come down around them.

Across the room, Byakuya felt Aizen's reiatsu fire itself into his body through the manipulated receptor. His body reacted reflexively, creating a shield around the baby's developing reiatsu and forcing the incoming reiatsu to flow through the rest of his spirit centers. He felt Aizen's hands tighten on him.

"This is it, Byakuya," he whispered, his face pressed close to the noble's, "This is what we've worked for. I'm sorry that I could not remove the reiatsu of your child. He will be lost, but we will gain unimaginable power. And I promise you, when we sit side by side in the royal palace, I will give you as many children as you want. I will treasure you for all eternity for what you are giving me now."

Byakuya felt an odd spinning in his mind. He fought the sensation, but he felt his mind shutting down, something gripping it and forcing its way in. He wanted to scream, but was left unable as Aizen's mind forced itself inside his and dragged the words from his lips.

"Ban kai…Sakura…tenrai…rekka…"

As the terrifying power of the attack swelled in the air, he felt the jaws of the skeletal snake take hold of him and tear him away from Aizen. As he was lifted away from the traitor, he felt the horrifying swell of power shifted back to his control. There was no stopping or even controlling it. All he could do in the last split second was to shift the target of the attack from Soutaichou to Aizen Sousuke. As he did, he felt the sudden presence of others around him and hands taking hold of him, arms and flares of reiatsu wrapping around him protectively. Then the Captain Commander's attack struck them and everything disappeared into a hail of screams, flashes of white petals and blinding red fire. The last thing he saw as the skeletal snake exploded and he and the ones holding him started to fall was Aizen Sousuke's expression, which for the first time he could remember, had contorted into something that looked like fear. He sensed Aizen's flash step, but laughed because he knew it was too late. His own life and his child's were forfeit, but they were not leaving the three worlds alone…

"Renji," he sent through the flickering link, "Aishiteru yo…"

Renji's mind screamed his name in desperation. Then everything went suddenly silent around him and he felt light touches of white ash falling onto his skin.


	27. Between Twilight and Dawn

**Chapter 27: Between Twilight and Dawn**

**XXXXXXXXXX**

_**Between twilight and dawn lies a place where all the world around becomes a playground. There are no rules here, no limitations. We set them and break them as we will. Come, dance with me in these dreams as we have crafted them. Come alive for me and show me all of your unrestrained beauty. Love me or hate me, caress me or kill me…but, my love, do not leave me. If we are parted and this is the only place left, I will still pursue you endlessly here. Welcomed dream…feared nightmare…however you perceive me, I am yours…**_

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Kuchiki Akane felt the deep tremors of power that seemed to take hold of her and everything around her, shaking them violently, until she thought everything must be breaking apart. Her fathers' faces flashed in her mind and something inside told her to run…and where to run…

She dashed from her room, out into the garden, along the flowered trail, through the entry, ignoring the worried voice of the housekeeper and the feeling of Rukia following. She had never been able to flash step before, but she found herself managing it now, the power rising up inside of her, driving her through the streets of the Seireitei to where the tremors had come from. She heard screams and cries coming from somewhere ahead of her and smelled brimstone. And everywhere around her, pale white ash continued to fall like snowflakes.

She reached out with her mind, trying to connect with the soft, gentle reiatsu that always wrapped around her when Daddy Bya was with her…or the strong, safe feel of Daddy Ren's that felt like a shelter against any threat. But she couldn't sense anything. It was as though the two had disappeared entirely.

She heard Rukia behind her somewhere, calling her and ignored the sound, the only thing that mattered now being not to lose her fathers, the one who looked soft and pale outside, but was stronger inside than anyone she knew…and the other loud and strong on the outside, but soft and loving at heart. She rubbed her face to clear the tears from her eyes, then ran into the smoke and haze that billowed around the place where the Kuchiki Council Hall had once stood, and now lay in burning ruins.

She slowed and stared, staying in the shadows and circling toward the ruins, her wide, gray eyes touching briefly on the Captain Commander, who sat with the healers, and stared at the smoking wreckage with worn, haunted eyes.

"Have they found anyone else," he asked the healers quietly.

"No sir, they are still searching."

Unohana taichou stepped into the clearing beside the ruins of the building and smiled sadly at the Captain Commander.

"I am glad to see you are safe, Soutaichou. Can you tell me who is left inside, so that we know who we are searching for?"

Soutaichou's eyes closed and his head bowed slightly.

"I saw Kuchiki Byakuya…Abarai Renji…Kuchiki Yoshinori…Kyoraku taichou and Ukitake taichou. I also sensed, but did not see Aizen Sousuke. Abarai Renji was near me when the blast destroyed the building. Aizen Sousuke was somewhere on the far side of the room. Kuchiki Yoshinori, Kyoraku and Ukitake were shielding Kuchiki Byakuya near the center of the room. Kuchiki Yoshinori…or rather, Aizen Sousuke, told me that the bodies of ten murdered councilors were in the chamber somewhere as well."

Unohana nodded and turned briefly to speak with the search team. She turned back to Soutaichou and dropped onto her knees, checking the status of his healing.

"I am certain that we will find everyone…and all will be well again. Rest, Soutaichou…"

The old man's eyes returned to the broken ruins of the Kuchiki Council Hall.

"I remember when that building was constructed. There was such strength in the Kuchiki clan then. Ginrei and I were more than just comrades in arms. We became close friends. I was there when Kuchiki Soujun was born…and watched him grow into his powers. I knew even then that, although he was talented, he wasn't made for battle, but I said nothing in deference to my friend. We were all amazed when Kuchiki Byakuya was born. We were greatly saddened by the loss of his mother during his birth, but he was born strong, and only ever seemed to grow stronger. He was a comfort and a blessing to Soujun after losing his wife…and he was the only true source of comfort to my friend when Soujun fell on the battlefield. I wondered many times if I had made a mistake, not arguing against making Soujun fukutaichou. His promotion went against my instincts, and I always regretted it afterward. Ginrei was never the same. He remained in the Seireitei long enough for Byakuya to reach taichou level, then after the death of Kuchiki Hisana, he turned over everything to Byakuya and left for the spirit dimension. I made it my task to continue to watch over my friend's grandson…but then…even Byakuya was gone."

He sighed softly.

"Not a day goes by that I do not regret my failure to listen to Kuchiki Byakuya's concerns. Though I know Aizen's plan was carefully crafted and that he would have made other plans to acquire Byakuya had that one not worked, it weighs on me to know that, not only did I practically hand him over to our enemy. It was my ban kai that destroyed him. I managed to shield Abarai Renji from my attack, but Byakuya's went out of control and I lost my hold on Abarai. The others reached Byakuya as he was caught between my attack and his own and they were engulfed by both as they tried to shield him. Having just destroyed his senkei, Byakuya was still defenseless. I do not know if they reached him in time to protect him…not that it matters. With the forces that collided around him, there might be nothing left…of any of them…"

"Did you see what happened to Aizen Sousuke?" Unohana asked quietly.

"No," admitted the Captain Commander, "My attack was already released and between that and Byakuya's release, I could see and sense nothing of Aizen's fate."

They turned their heads to look as cries went up from the searchers and Abarai Renji was pulled from the wreckage.

"If you will excuse me," said Unohana softly, "I will see to Abarai fukutaichou."

Akane sobbed softly and moved closer, careful to stay out of sight. She saw Rukia run into the clearing and heard her crying and calling Renji's name, then for 'Nii-sama,' which Akane knew was what she called Daddy Bya.

"Stay back," the healers told Rukia as Renji was set down.

She knelt near Renji, but out of the way, and Akane could see that she was crying harder. Unohana taichou knelt next to her and put an arm around her as they watched the healers set up a healing field around Renji, then green light flared as the healing began.

"Do not worry, Kuchiki Rukia," Unohana taichou said reassuringly, "his reiatsu is strong. He will require surgery, but he will survive."

Rukia nodded, but tears still streamed down her face.

"But Nii-sama," she sobbed, "and I don't know where Akane went! She ran this way as the building exploded. I can't find her!"

Akane felt an urge to run to her right then, but she couldn't stop thinking about her father, who was still in the burning ruins of the building. She moved away from the healers and around to an area darkened by the foliage, then along the back of the ruins. She saw an opening in the wreckage that looked big enough for her to slip inside. Covering her mouth, she crawled inside, placing her body carefully to avoid being burned as she moved among the smoldering pieces of debris. She thought she heard someone cough somewhere ahead of her, then ducked into a corner as one man crawled past without seeing her, dragging another behind him.

"We're almost out, Juushiro," the first man said.

"Shunsui," said the other, coughing heavily, "Did you see Byakuya?"

"No," said the other, "I felt him being thrown away from us when everything exploded. I looked for him, but I couldn't find him. His cousin is looking…and I'll come back once you are safe."

"Don't worry about me!" Ukitake said firmly, "I'll be fine…but Byakuya…"

"Don't start with me. I'm getting you out of here…"

Their voices faded away and Akane moved forward again, working her way in the direction they had come from. She thought she heard more coughing somewhere ahead of her and heard a deep, male voice calling Byakuya's name. Her face felt flaming hot and she stopped and swept her long red hair back. She lowered herself closer to the ground to find the fresher air. She thought she might have seen someone crawl by near her, but she couldn't be sure. She lifted herself again and pressed forward, blinking the ash out of her eyes as she went. She crawled carefully over a fallen beam, then heard a low sound of pain and turned her head to look beneath it.

"Daddy Bya!"

He was lying on his stomach with his face rested on his curled arms. Jagged, broken beams crisscrossed above and on top of him, hiding his lower body from her view. She moved quickly to his side, screaming for help. She thought she might have heard someone call back, then knelt next to him, lifting the hair away from his face and calling to him urgently.

"Daddy Bya…Daddy Bya, please wake up!"

It was too dark to see if he was breathing, so she rested her body against his side for a moment and was relieved to feel the motion as he drew and released breath. He moaned softly, and she moved back to his head, kissing his face and rubbing his hands.

"Daddy Bya!"

The beams around Byakuya groaned and cracked, then shifted, making him cry out. Akane bent over him, sliding her hands down his back until they found the splintered wood that held him down. Byakuya groaned and shivered under her hands, but his eyes remained closed and he said nothing she could understand.

Akane remembered seeing the healers leaned over Daddy Ren…and the green light that flowed out of their hands as they worked. She knew from having been able to flash step that she was beginning to have shinigami powers and wondered if she could help that way. She called out for help several more times, and this time heard someone call back and the sound of searchers moving in their direction. She breathed in as deeply as she could, without choking on the smoke and slid her hands down on his back again to where she had sensed his pain. Akane closed her eyes and tried to see the green, healing power in her mind. She breathed slowly, in and out, matching her breathing to his, then feeling the weak brush of his reiatsu as hers began to flow into his body. She opened her eyes and caught her breath at the glow of green light that surrounded them.

She heard a sound of surprise behind her, and then Kuchiki Yoshinori was next to her, gazing down at Byakuya, then back at her.

"Child, what in kami's name are you doing here?" he gasped.

She turned her head slightly and saw then that there was blood on his face and chest, and he held one arm close to his body, as though it might be broken.

"I had to help Daddy Bya!" she exclaimed softly.

Yoshinori's eyes became gentle and he nodded.

"That sounds just like what he would have done," he said, watching as Akane continued to heal her father, "He too, was very determined…always very protective. It was as though he knew that he would someday be responsible for the well-being of our family, and he always looked out for the rest of us…"

He studied the zigzag of broken beams around his cousin and shook his head.

"Like a house of cards," he muttered disapprovingly.

He tried to push carefully past where Byakuya's body lay to free him, but found the space too small. He moved around to the other side and found the same. He caught his breath softly, noting that the flames were moving closer and the air was getting harder to breathe.

"Kuchiki Akane," he said sternly, "you must go and find help. I cannot lift the beams enough to free him, with my arm being broken as it is."

"I can't leave him," the girl objected, "He is hurt really badly…"

"And he needs a trained healer. You have kept him alive, but you are not yet strong enough to save his life. Every minute counts…"

The beams groaned again and Byakuya recoiled and loosed a sharp cry.

"Daddy Bya!"

The dark eyes opened and met hers wearily. He blinked in surprise.

"A-a…kane," he gasped.

"I'm here, Daddy," she said, pulling her hands away and lowering herself down next to him, so that their faces were close together.

"You m-must…listen to…Yoshinori. Go…and find help. G-go Akane!"

"Byakuya-sama," Yoshinori said, meeting his cousin's eyes worriedly, "What can I do?"

"N-nothing," Byakuya managed in a trembling voice, "Go with Akane. Make certain…she is…safe."

"We're not leaving you, Daddy Bya," Akane said in a shaking voice, "We're going to save you."

"Akane…"

Yoshinori looked again at the beams that rested on top of Byakuya, then at the small girl. His brow furrowed slightly and his eyes grew intense.

"Kuchiki Akane, stand here and when I tell you to, push up on this beam as hard as you can. Put your body under it, like this…and push hard."

Akane moved into the small space and set her body against the beam.

"Now, I'm going to send my reiatsu into you to give you added strength. Push as hard as you can. Now!"

Akane felt the rush of power move through her and lifted with all of that strength. The beam moved slightly and Byakuya gave a hard scream of pain. Yoshinori gripped him by the shoulders and pulled him free.

"You did it!" Yoshinori said, wrapping an arm around her, "Now, we have to get out quickly. He's lost consciousness, likely from the shock of being freed. We need to reach the healers quickly."

Akane moved out ahead of the noble as he dragged Byakuya along and followed after. But the way ahead of them was thick with smoke and they felt the air growing hotter. All at once, the debris ahead of them shifted and dropped, blocking their path.

"This way!" Akane called, turning.

She led Yoshinori carefully between the fallen beams and broken furniture, around the blockages. She turned her head slightly and caught sight of something reflecting the fire. She squealed in fear and shrank back against Yoshinori.

"It's…it's…_his!_" she exclaimed softly.

Yoshinori looked down at the shattered remains of the sword.

"It is Kyouka Suigetsu," he said softly, "but it's been shattered. Come…I don't see him here. He was hit directly, Akane. He is dead. Come."

Turning her head away from the broken remains of Aizen Sousuke's zanpakutou, Akane moved forward. She felt the cool brush of the breeze and turned toward it, slowly leading Yoshinori out of the building. They stopped as they broke free and Yoshinori called loudly for the healers. This time, they heard and came running. They lifted Byakuya carefully onto a stretcher and carried him away. A female healer, lifted Akane into her arms and carried her back to Rukia, while a male healer led Yoshinori after them.

"Akane!" cried Rukia, throwing her arms around the girl, "Akane, are you all right?"

"She has only cuts and some minor burns," the healer assured Rukia, "She will be all right."

Rukia trembled with relief and she hugged the girl tightly.

"Thank you," she whispered in Akane's ear, "Thank you for saving Nii-sama."

She set Akane down and watched as the healer cared for her cuts.

"But what were you thinking?" Rukia said, her voice reproving, "You could have been killed going in there! You know better than to go into a burning building…"

"I know," the girl said in a small voice, "but something told me that I had to…"

Rukia's lips thinned into a tight line.

"Well, you were very brave, Akane, but next time, you let the search teams do the searching!"

"I will, Aunt Rukia," Akane promised, wrapping her arms tightly around Rukia.

They turned their heads, watching as the healers set Byakuya down and raised a healing field around him. Nearby, Soutaichou lifted his eyes and stared.

"He still lives…" he whispered.

"And I will see to it personally that he remains alive," promised Unohana taichou, rising and making her way to the noble's side.

"If living is possible after what he's endured," the Captain Commander sighed, letting his eyes drift shut again.


	28. Barely Breathing

**Chapter 28: Barely Breathing**

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**_We dare not think about tomorrow. Today comes quickly enough, with twists and turns, rises and falls, comings and goings. We lie somewhere in between those moments, catching our breath after the first sweet pulses of love have brought us to life. I never want to leave this place, but always want to remain here, poised on the edges of falling more deeply in love, breathless at the sight of the newborn sun as its first rays fall onto your face. Take me in your arms and hold me tightly, because even though I want to stay, I feel myself beginning to fade away._**

**XXXXXXXXXX**

"_The morning is almost here, Renji," Byakuya said in a soft, poignant voice._

_Renji opened his eyes and marveled at the way Byakuya's skin seemed to glow from within as the light of the new day touched it. He wanted to stay and stare at that beautiful skin forever…to bury himself in the depths of dark, smoky eyes and that pale, beautiful body until everything else disappeared. He layered the somber lips with long, slow kisses and watched the worries fade and the passion return._

"_Kuchiki Byakuya," he whispered, "My lover…"_

_The beautiful gray eyes fixed on him, gazing at him as though he'd never seen anything more lovely…and Renji wondered at how this noble, this one who seemed so far above him could possibly be looking at him as though he could be beautiful too. But the deeply tranquil expression said everything without words…and for the first time he could remember…Abarai Renji felt beautiful…and valued…and desired._

_Their kisses grew harder and more passionate again, and their hands moved over each other's bodies, having spent the night learning the patterns, the curves and lines…and how to touch each other to cause the most intense pleasure. They met each other touch for touch, kiss for kiss and heart to heart, all boundaries and fences between them demolished. And suddenly, Renji sensed the desperation beneath Byakuya's movements, the long repressed desire, the fulfilling of need and the regret that it had taken them so long to reach this point. He locked his body warmly against the one that moved beneath him and met the noble's gaze questioningly. Byakuya paused as well, staring up into Renji's eyes with insatiable hunger._

"_Tell me something," Renji whispered, "What made you do this now? We could have done this sooner…now…later…or never at all. Why now, Byakuya? Because…I think we both knew that the mutual desire was there. I know I did, and when I looked at you, I thought you must know it too. But you never said anything. You never let on that we were anything but taichou and subordinate. I sensed you fighting yourself…but now you aren't doing that anymore. Why?"_

_Byakuya held his gaze steadily, giving Renji a look that sent shivers up and down his spine._

"_You won't believe me," the noble whispered, "or worse yet, you will…and you will think it is a stupid reason for me to do such a thing."_

_A slow smile crept across Renji's face._

"_Taichou…I can't imagine either not believing you or thinking that something you thought was stupid," he said, laughing and capturing Byakuya's lips again, "Tell me."_

_Byakuya nodded briefly._

"_I was passing through Inuzuri yesterday, on the way back from an assignment, and as I passed through the center of town, I saw a group of children playing a game. It seemed to be "Spin the Bottle," but when the bottle stopped, it was pointing at me. And the children laughed and said that I would be next to die. And it occurred to me that it wasn't really a game at all. This is how they live…not knowing who will be the next to die, just knowing the certainty of it. And whether by hollow…twist of fate…age…illness…we all come to that end. We never know when it will be our turn. Not that I think we will be parted tomorrow, but I think that if we let today go by without being honest about the fact that it could be all we have, then we could also neglect to say the things that need to be said while we are here to say them. How many days, do you think, we let pass without speaking of our feelings for each other? When I loved Hisana, I loved her without hesitation. When she died, some of the elders said that it was punishment for having loved where I should not. They wanted to make me regret marrying her. But I found comfort in having given everything. Because rather than leave me with nothing, she left her heart with me. And because my own heart wants to be with you, I don't want let another day go by without saying so."_

_He reached up and took the redhead's face in both hands._

"_Renji, aishiteru yo," he whispered, brushing their lips together._

"_Taichou, how could you say that something like that was stupid? That's beautiful…and just so it doesn't get left unsaid, aishiteru yo…Taichou."_

_Renji descended on the noble's open, willing mouth and sank deeply into that sweet, wanting flesh. He could feel the heart beneath the flesh that raced alongside his, read the surrender in those dark eyes and shivered at the beautiful sounds of pleasure Byakuya made as his body shuddered against Renji's, his pale hands holding them tightly together as he was filled and both were sated. Renji looked out at the rising sun and hated it for arriving._

"_Taichou," he whispered, "I don't want to let you go."_

_Byakuya smiled._

"_I don't want to let you go either," he whispered back, "but even when we go our separate ways today, we'll be together here…at heart, where it really matters."_

"_But I don't just want to feel it in my heart," Renji objected, "I want you with me, body, mind and heart."_

_Byakuya sighed softly and kissed him one last time, then lifted himself from the bed._

XXXXXXXXXX

Renji sat quietly at Byakuya's side, holding a slender hand in his and staring up at Unohana taichou.

"So tell me," he said, bracing himself, "Is Byakuya going to…be all right?"

The healer's eyes fixed him in place and sent an unexpected chill through him.

"It is possible for him to survive, but there is a difficult decision to be made."

Renji's eyes widened.

"What do you mean? You mean…our baby?" he asked, his voice shaking.

Unohana nodded.

"Simply put, Byakuya's body can no longer carry this child. He has been damaged too badly and we need to act soon to prevent his systems from failing."

"But," Renji said, his voice breaking, "the baby survived what happened? I mean…shouldn't it…?"

He stopped and rubbed his eyes. The healer placed a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"The attack that Aizen Sousuke forced him to use was too strong for his body to tolerate. To give him the ability to wield it, he manipulated one of Kuchiki taichou's spirit centers in a way that was hidden by the child he was carrying when we first found him. His body had been carefully scanned before the pregnancy was aborted, but we failed to detect the alteration then. We didn't realize what had been done. So Aizen was able to force Byakuya to release this attack and the altered spirit center was supposed to widen to accommodate the additional power. But Kuchiki taichou must have realized that to allow the reiatsu to flow through the altered spirit center would destroy the developing child. He instead, attempted to force the reiatsu through the rest of his spirit centers…and those centers were destroyed."

"Destroyed?" Renji whispered, "That means that…"

"It means that only the altered spirit center remains. It means that Kuchiki taichou is essentially without shinigami powers," she explained.

"No…" whispered Renji, "You mean…permanently?"

"There is one source of hope," Unohana told him quietly, "I have obtained permission to send for Inoue Orihime and Urahara Kisuke to assist me with Kuchiki taichou."

"Orihime can restore his powers?" Renji asked, hope flooding his eyes.

"She can," Unohana assured him, "but there is still the issue of your child. She cannot attempt repair of his spirit centers while he is with child and he will not live if he attempts to continue as he is."

"So…I have to choose…between Byakuya and our baby?" he asked in a trembling voice.

"There is no choice to be made," Unohana said, her eyes somber, "It is true that you and Byakuya are soul bonded, is it not?"

Renji nodded.

"Then your life is also at stake here…because if your soul is bonded to Byakuya's and he dies, you…and the child will die as well."

"But the baby's life is expendable…is that what you think?" Renji said, tears rising in his eyes.

"I do not believe that anyone is expendable, but I do believe in preserving what lives I can."

"I can't…" Renji said, choking on his words, "You have to…?"

"I think that your baby can be saved, but I will need Urahara Kisuke's help…and yours, as well."

"Just tell me what to do," Renji said, tears overflowing onto his cheeks, "If our baby can be saved, I'll do whatever you want me to!"

Unohana nodded.

"Very well, then. Let me explain. The fact that you and Byakuya are soul bonded means that a connection has been made between you and your bodies have achieved resonance. Because that resonance exists, his body and yours are, in essence, extensions of each other. What this means…is that if the spirit chamber within Byakuya can be successfully removed from his body and implanted in yours…you can carry this child to term."

Renji froze.

"Wh-what?" he whispered, feeling his breath stolen away, "Me? Have a baby?"

"Byakuya's body is overwhelmed. Between the effects of his own attack and Soutaichou's ban kai attack, he was nearly killed. His path to full recovery will be difficult, but I believe that if you can do this for him, it will bolster him and help him to fight. Because right now, he is fighting a losing battle. We must act quickly if we are to save him."

The door opened and Isane peeked into the room.

"Unohana taichou," she said softly, "Inoue Orihime and Urahara Kisuke have arrived."

The healer smiled.

"Good, have them wait in my office. I will be there soon."

The door closed and Renji felt Unohana's eyes on him. He leaned forward and kissed Byakuya gently on the lips. The noble remained perfectly still except for the light intake and release of breath.

"Everything's going to be okay, I promise you," he whispered, "Unohana taichou, Orihime and Urahara Kisuke are going to help us. We're going to be okay…you, me, and our baby. I just hope you don't mind if I help. I know how you try to be strong enough to do everything on your own, but this time, you really do need me. So just be calm…and get well, Bya. I promise…I won't let anything happen to you or our baby."

"Then you are decided?" Unohana asked.

"Hell, there was no deciding about it!" Renji exclaimed softly, "There was no way that I was going to let go of our baby…not without a fight."

Unohana nodded, her expression serious.

"And we will certainly give this our best effort. However, you must be aware that Kuchiki taichou remains in a guarded state…and it is not guaranteed that your body will tolerate the pregnancy well. There are risks to all three of you."

"I know," said Renji, gazing down at Byakuya, "but there are risks in everything we do…and some risk is necessary. That's what _he_ would say. If the roles were reversed, he would do this in a minute…I know he would."

"You and Kuchiki taichou have grown very close," the healer observed, "And your closeness, your soul bonding is what will see you through. Now, I want you to explain to Byakuya what we are going to do."

"Can he understand me?" Renji asked, furrowing his brow.

Unohana smiled.

"Perhaps…and perhaps saying the words aloud will help you come to terms with your choice. I will be back in a few minutes…and we will begin."

Renji watched as she left, then turned back to the pale, silent man in the bed beside his chair. He stood and leaned over Byakuya, brushing the hair away from his eyes and touching his face lightly.

"We're going to get started pretty quickly now," he said softly, "You need to stay relaxed. They are going to take the baby, but it will be all right. We won't lose our baby. I promise…You have to let me worry about that and concentrate on getting better. Orihime is going to help restore your spirit centers."

Renji shivered, thinking again about what was going to happen. He reached over and placed a hand on Byakuya's abdomen, then rested the other hand on his and tried to imagine what it was going to feel like to have that reiatsu inside him. He found that, despite all of the fears he felt, he couldn't think about that and not smile. But even so, the opening door made his breath catch and his heart pound in his chest.

"Are you ready, Abarai Renji?" Unohana asked.

He knew that, in fact, he sure as hell wasn't, but he smiled and nodded, then climbed into the bed the healers wheeled into the room.

XXXXXXXXXX

Byakuya felt the first touches on his abdomen and his heart sank.

_Oh…kami…not again. It happens over and over…_

He felt tears on his face, but couldn't move to stop them or to brush them away. He felt Renji's presence and tried to focus on that, but there was no distracting himself when his abdomen was opened and the healers began to gently remove the spirit chamber.

_No…no, not again! Please, not again…_

He tried again to move and managed a sobbing moan.

"Damn!" sighed Kisuke, "He's waking up again. You have to keep him under…"

He felt cool hands on his face and felt himself fading away again. He felt himself returned to the dark environs of Las Noches, the sterile infirmary, the cold touches and voices that admonished him for failing again and again.

_Your emotional and physical fragility have caused you to lose our child…You are weak. I worry that you will prove useless. You must not fail. If you want to see Akane again, then you must allow this…_

And all of a sudden, he couldn't remember where he was or how he had gotten there. He remembered going home, but being taken back to Las Noches.

_Where am I? What is happening?_

Voices broke into his thoughts.

"The spirit chamber is out. But he's becoming unstable. We need to heal the wound and let Orihime take over."

"Hang in there, Kuchiki taichou," Urahara's voice said quietly, "You're going to be fine. Just trust Orihime."

But as he sank down into the darkness and silence again, all Byakuya could feel was that unbearable emptiness. He couldn't make his body move, couldn't cry or speak or scream. He felt his mind descending into chaos, but was suddenly and inexplicably calmed by the feel of a rough, calloused hand settling in his.

_Trust them…and trust me. Everything is going to be all right._

Byakuya suspended everything on the feel of that warm hand in his, the calm words, and the resolve he felt beneath them.

_I trust you, Renji._

_I trust you with everything in me...my body, heart, my very soul._

He took a soft, shuddering breath and sank down into that warm, loving presence that had become everything to him. And despite the fears that still surrounded him, he let go of awareness. letting his body fall into the deep, quiet calm. He could feel the steady beat of their hearts in perfect cadence, and the tiny heart that continued to beat softly beneath.


	29. The Unbearable

**Chapter 29: The Unbearable**

**(Thanks so much for reading! :) Between Twilight and Dawn Part 2: Diablo's Hourglass will be re-posted shortly, after some editing.)**

"Orihime," Kisuke said softly, "You need to stop for now. It seems that we are going to have to do this one spirit center at a time and you are going to have to rest and eat in between treatments. Otherwise, you will exhaust yourself…and Kuchiki taichou will be stuck without shinigami powers for good."

"Oh, yes, Urahara-san," Orihime said, pulling her hands away and letting the golden sphere around Byakuya fade.

Kisuke leaned over the unconscious noble, studying the spirit center she had repaired. He focused heavily and tested its response to small touches of his reiatsu. Frowning thoughtfully, he pored over the remains of the rest of the spirit centers and sighed.

"One down…too many to go," he commented softly, "This process will take nearly a month at this rate. And afterward, he is going to have to function without his powers for quite some time. It's a good thing you healed his physical injuries first. I had no idea he was this bad. Poor bastard's going to probably wish we'd just let him die."

He offered Orihime a tired smile.

"I hope you weren't planning on going back to the living world for a while."

"Actually, Kuchiki Yoshinori invited all of us who came to help Kuchiki taichou to stay at the manor while we work on his healing. Ichigo went over with Rukia to get our bedrooms in order."

"Huh, is that so? That's a relief, not having to look around for a place to stay. I don't know about you, but I'm tired out from the surgery to move the spirit chamber. I think we should leave off until tomorrow…let us and Kuchiki taichou have a break from this."

Orihime nodded and followed Kisuke out of the room.

XXXXXXXXXX

Rukia tucked Akane into bed and leaned over to kiss her good night. The girl yawned and blinked sleepily, the worry still plain in her eyes. Rukia smiled bracingly.

"Get some sleep now," she said softly, "Word came from the healing center that Nii-sama and Renji are going to be all right. Nii-sama will have to stay in the healing center for a while, but Renji should be able to come home tomorrow."

Akane nodded, but Rukia didn't miss the sadness in her expression.

"Did they say if our baby was okay?" she asked softly.

"The last I heard, the baby was okay. Try not to worry, Akane. Unohana taichou is making sure that Nii-sama and Renji are given the best of care. But if you are going to be helpful to them during their healing, then you need to get some rest."

"Okay Aunt Rukia," the girl said quietly, "I'll try to sleep."

"What's going on in here?" said Ichigo's voice from the doorway, "Is someone in here causing trouble and refusing to go to sleep?"

"No one's causing trouble here," Rukia said haughtily, "and it seems to me that you're the only one being noisy around here!"

"Well," said Ichigo, pretending to look offended, "I happen to be here on official business. Kisuke sent me on a little mission a few days back. It seems he heard from Ururu and Jinta that someone was missing a little friend of hers. So, I was sent to find that friend, and guess what?"

Akane stared, mystified.

"Get to the point already," Rukia said, smiling.

Ichigo took his hand from behind his back and produced a small, black cat.

"Beautiful Bya!" Akane squealed, jumping up and running to Ichigo. She accepted the purring cat from Ichigo and held him close to her cheek, "I thought I wouldn't ever get you back!"

"Well, good luck getting her to sleep now," sighed Rukia.

She looked up at Ichigo with tired, grateful eyes.

"Thank you, Ichigo," she said softly, "And I will thank Kisuke when he gets here."

"No problem," Ichigo said, watching as Akane carried the cat back to her bed and climbed in.

The cat sniffed the bed and Akane, then curled up on the pillow next to her and looked back at the shingamis with large, golden eyes that blinked slowly.

"I think we're being told to scram," Ichigo chuckled, "Come on, Rukia, let's let these two get some sleep."

XXXXXXXXXX

Byakuya woke to the reminiscent feelings of deep pain and dreaded emptiness. Without opening his eyes or even moving, he knew that the life that had been growing inside him was gone. He breathed slowly, letting the drugs in his system dull the throbbing that seemed to pulse everywhere, and wondering briefly where he was, home or not, safe or imperiled, free or captive. Not that it mattered so much. He forced his eyes open and found himself in the healing center in a bed next to Renji. He tried to reach out with his senses to make sure the redhead was all right, but was immediately stricken with sharp pain and no sense of Renji's condition. He lifted a hand and felt a burning in his eyes at the sight of the slim band at his wrist that held back whatever small bit of power might be left to him…assuming anything was left. He had felt the destruction of his spirit centers and even without his powers could feel that the damage was devastating.

But he couldn't bear being in the healing center anymore.

He lifted himself very slowly, biting back a groan as the pain rocketed through him, breaking through the comforting numbness of the medication. But Byakuya had been to the extremes of pain at Aizen Sousuke's hands and no amount of pain could keep him where he was. He lowered his feet over the edge of the bed and slid onto them, holding on to the edge of the bed as his legs quivered unsteadily beneath him.

He stood in the darkened room for several minutes, studying Renji's face and feeling the aches inside his body recede somewhat. The redhead looked to be resting peacefully. Byakuya moved slowly to his side and leaned over to kiss him. Renji shifted in his sleep, but didn't wake.

"I'm sorry," he whispered, "I did try to protect our child…"

He couldn't finish the thought. Turning away from Renji, he made his way to the door and opened it. The hallway had been darkened somewhat as well and though he heard healers moving about in other rooms, none appeared. He kept to the shadows and passed into the rear of the building, a silent, ghostly figure reflected dimly in the dark office windows. He slipped out the back entrance and walked slowly through the empty streets, feeling shivers of cold and weariness shake his slender form.

He wasn't exactly sure where he should go…

Without his powers, he would have a difficult time passing the guards at Kuchiki Manor without being noticed. And he was incapable of leaving Soul Society. Sighing, he turned down a darker street and followed it slowly to the end, where a shattered building lay in ruins that still smoldered lightly. He dropped slowly to his knees beneath a small, scorched sakura tree near the building, and sadly noted that it was one of only two of the twelve planted on either side of the tumbled Kuchiki Council Hall that still remained. He noticed suddenly how difficult it had become to breathe comfortably and how shaky his body was. It was a cold night, but he was relatively certain that nothing could match the iciness that had formed inside him.

_This is what remains of the strongest of the noble houses…_

He already suspected who would be chosen to represent each household. Their power would still be great, but much had been lost with the lives of the councilors. Even powerless, he thought he could feel the anguish of those households. His own had been spared, but was none the better for having had to endure five years of not knowing if he would ever return.

_I wish I understood what drove this hatred…this desire to throw down the powerful. Even had you succeeded in becoming king, Sousuke, you would only have used your power as king to subjugate the ones you despised. Yes, the downtrodden would rise in power and perhaps have more comforts, but the hierarchy would just be turned upside down and there would be nobles and royal families toiling at the bottom of society. They might remain that way for centuries…but eventually, their power would grow and someone like you would come and raise them out of the dregs of society again. I am surprised that someone like you could not see this._

He stared into the glowing embers of the destroyed building and could almost feel Aizen Sousuke's ghost hovering somewhere nearby…reading his thoughts and shaking his head. He remembered the only time the leader of the hollows had given him a glimpse of what lay beneath his hatred.

_"I thought that you were strong, Kuchiki Byakuya," Aizen said mockingly, "I thought you were the pride of the Kuchiki clan. Yet here, in my kingdom, you lie naked and powerless, unable to even move without my leave. How does powerlessness feel? How does it feel to be exhausted? Starving? Exposed to the elements? Dragged down among the damned and made one of them? All of the noble families will fall, Byakuya…all of them…as will their vacuous king."_

"_And a vengeful one like you will be some kind of improvement?" Byakuya spat back, "You are a fool, Aizen Sousuke."_

_He felt the blow coming, but didn't bother bracing himself. The pain was staggering, but no worse than what he had already endured._

"_What do you expect from the ones crushed under your heel, Byakuya? Your family and the others care nothing for the ones you step all over as you hoard riches and power, and ignore the cries of the ones you leave to rot."_

"_And what do you call what you are doing to me? Justice? Revenge? It doesn't matter what you call it, Sousuke. It is the torment of someone fallen and it proves that however high you hold yourself, you are no better than the ones you would replace. Our worlds would be no better with your leadership. No…you would only replace one set of wrongs with another."_

_He expected to feel another shock of pain, but there was a moment of deep silence, then the feel of fingers threading through his hair with unexpected gentleness._

"_You need to be careful, Byakuya," Aizen said quietly, "One might mistake you for someone who agrees with me that our leadership is not what it should be."_

"_You don't give a damn what I think," he answered in a low voice, "You only care about your own perception of things…and your mind has already defined me. I am a clan leader, one who crushes the lower class under his heel and cares nothing for them…only for hoarding riches and power…and following the stiff rules of upper class. Keep that perception. Assuming what you plan for me, it is better you close your eyes and never see the truth…"_

_For the first time since being captured, Byakuya read uncertainty in the dark brown eyes that observed him. The fingers in his hair continued their gentle motion, then slid down to curl around his neck as Aizen climbed onto the bed beside him. The leader of the hollows gazed at him for a long time, then he sighed and closed his eyes._

"_I should have suspected," he said quietly, "You did, after all, marry a peasant."_

_His eyes opened again and met Byakuya's calmly._

"_But even if you are not like the rest, you are still one of them. You lead them. You can't be that different."_

"_My grandfather led the family before I did…and his father and grandfather led before that. Our household has long supported the peaceful change of our society…and though change moves slowly, things have progressed. But you have taken my household from power…and now you will undo the very things you claim to desire, Sousuke. For I assure you, the one chosen to succeed me will not hold the values I hold."_

"_But it won't matter," whispered Aizen, "because all of the houses will fall and change will come. You needn't burden yourself worrying about that anymore. If what you say is true, then you should be pleased. I will effect in a few years more than your 'peaceful change' could accomplish in a thousand years. My one regret is that my rise to power will engulf more than a few like you, Byakuya. But think of it this way. You will be sacrificed to bring about the kind of change that would spare those like Hisana…those doomed to poverty and violence. When the pain is at its worst, think of that…and it will comfort you."_

"_Don't speak to me as though you suddenly care for my comfort," Byakuya replied, turning his head away, "You would look me in the eyes while you bleed the life out of me. You are heartless. You truly belong here, among these others like you."_

"_Is that what you think?" Aizen whispered, touching his face and tracing his lips, "Is that what you really think…or just what you must force yourself to believe…because if it turned out that you and I wanted the same things, then you wouldn't be able to tell yourself you are somehow better than me, Kuchiki Byakuya. You would have to admit we are alike in our desires."_

"_We are nothing alike."_

"_But I think we are," Aizen said, brushing his lips against the fine curve of the noble's throat and kissing him beneath an earlobe, "The only difference is my willingness to go to extremes to accomplish change more quickly."_

"_And the ease with which you use and dispose of the ones around you," Byakuya finished, "Even the ones here who are not bound as prisoners the way I am…you bind them in other ways and use them too. And you enjoy it, Sousuke. It is all a game to you."_

"_Hmm," said Aizen thoughtfully, "then you will not be surprised at being used by me…though for tonight…in light of how you've entertained me with your viewpoint, I will be gentle with you. It may be the only gentleness I can give you while you are here. But the day will come when I will be king over the three worlds…and I will free you then. Then, I think, you will come to me, Kuchiki Byakuya, and you will seek a place beside me."_

_His mouth was invaded before he could form a reply. And the leader of the hollows took him with extreme tenderness, then released him from his restraints and left him sitting quietly in the window seat, staring out at the lights of the distant shinigami base. He thought he could feel Renji's eyes looking out over the same desert, wondering, as he did, if their eyes would ever meet again…and knowing with certainty that even if they did, they would never be the same. Too much had been broken._

"And even now," whispered Byakuya, tears rising in his eyes, "too much is broken…and irretrievably lost. We cannot go back and undo any of this. We have to live with our regrets. But you, Sousuke, you have found some measure of peace, I suppose. Even in failing to reach the king, you made your mark on the noble houses. There will be others who follow the path you did…and perhaps the leaders who come after me will be stronger…"

A tear dropped from each eye and he didn't bother to brush them away. He closed his eyes against the memories of pain, degradation, loss and the worst…the dead eyes of the councilors that gazed at him and silently hated him for not being stronger, more able to protect them. But they couldn't hate him half as much as he hated himself…

"B-bya?"

Renji's voice was soft and filled with pain. He turned and saw the heavily bandaged fukutaichou standing a short distance away and looking at him as though he wasn't sure if he was real.

"You should go back to the healing center, Abarai," he said, in what he meant to be a cold voice, but one that only managed to sound tired and lost.

"_I_ should be in the healing center?" Renji asked in a choked voice, "You're the one who was practically blown to pieces. You shouldn't even be conscious."

"I shouldn't be alive at all," Byakuya said, looking away, "It was my duty to protect this place, my house, our child…and I failed in every way. And everything is gone. Go home, Renji."

He felt the hesitation, the pain as his words descended on the other, but instead of retreating, Renji moved cautiously closer, then eased himself to the ground at Byakuya's side.

"You're wrong, Byakuya. You didn't fail anyone."

He studied the building in front of them for a moment.

"This building…can be rebuilt. And even with the loss of those councilors, you and Yoshinori can seat new leadership and rebuild your clan. And Byakuya, you didn't lose our child…"

"But…"

Renji captured Byakuya's hand and brought it to rest on his lower abdomen.

"I know that you can't feel it right now…but our baby…is still alive, here. Unohana taichou brought Urahara Kisuke and he was able to implant the spirit chamber in me. Our baby is alive, Byakuya, and the only reason that is true is because of what you did to protect him."

"It's a boy?" Byakuya whispered, "and he lives?"

"Yeah," Renji said, a small smile touching his lips, "and thanks to you, he's going to be fine. You stopped that attack from passing through the altered spirit center…and you nearly died because it destroyed all but one of your spirit centers. Kisuke and Orihime will be able to undo the damage. It will just take time. And you'll be without your powers for a while, but even that will be restored."

He slipped an arm around Byakuya's waist and pulled him closer. The noble, hesitated for a moment, gazing into the teary brown eyes, then rested his body against Renji's, dropping his head onto the redhead's shoulder and leaving one hand pressed against his abdomen. They sat silently, the embers of the burned remains of the building warding off some of the chill in the air around them.

"We should get you back to the healing center," Renji said, resting his chin on the top of Byakuya's head.

"I want to go home," Byakuya whispered, "I can't stand that place."

Renji slipped a hand under his chin and lifted it so the dark, smoky eyes met his.

"Can you _ever_ just do what you're supposed to, or do you always have to be so stubborn?"

"You think _I'm_ stubborn?" Byakuya asked archly, "You wrote the book on stubbornness, Abarai."

Renji sighed and captured his lips warmly.

"All right…maybe we can find a way for the healing to be done at the manor, but we have to get there, first. I can't lift you, so do you think you can walk with me?"

"I walked here, didn't I?" Byakuya asked, sounding offended.

"Yeah…_staggered_ is probably more like it!" Renji exclaimed, helping him to his feet.

"I did _not_ stagger," Byakuya said, biting back a groan as the pain struck upon standing.

Renji laughed softly and pulled him close.

"Here, you can lean on me," he offered.

"I don't need to lean on anyone…" Byakuya argued.

"Yeah, I know," Renji muttered, "just shut up and lean on me."

"Abarai, I am still your taichou," the noble reminded him.

"Okay, then, shut up, _Taichou_, and lean on me."

Barely suppressing a smile, Byakuya settled against the redhead and allowed himself to be turned toward home.

Behind them, the moon shone down from the sky, poured through the shattered beams and glinted softly off the surface of a gathering of broken shards of metal. A pale, trembling hand emerged from the wreckage beside the broken sword and wrapped itself around the hilt. Slowly, the sword and its bearer faded from view.

**(A/N**Thanks so much for reading and for all of the lovely reviews! As is hinted here, there will be a sequel. My good friend, Walkure and I put our heads together and thought up something devilish. So I will be working on that, but also finishing up some of my other stories too. Thanks again for reading! Love, Spunky)**


End file.
